


Where do we go from here?

by Sailorchibirose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Death Eaters, Fluff, I will update tags as I write, Malfoy Manor, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Over 16 but under 18 (UK LAW), Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex, Sexual Orientation, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Voyeurism, blindfold, family changes, oh god what have I done?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 71,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorchibirose/pseuds/Sailorchibirose
Summary: AU where Voldemort won the war.The war comes to a close and nothing looks good. Severus must toe the line between what is right and what will keep both him and Hermione alive. Can the both of them struggle through this new found world?Lucius and Arthur both lost their wives through the war. The war takes, but the war gives. Lucius now has a whole other family to look after, but can they become his family?And what's with Draco bringing home 22 Muggleborns?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will put in at the beginning of the chapter which pairings are most prevalent. 
> 
> This chapter contains SS/HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing partaining to Harry Potter and the Wizarding Worlds ect.

He held her as she thumped his chest. He did not have time for her dramatics. He had forcefully removed her from the friends she wanted to stand alongside.  
“You. Have. No. Right.” She tried to distance herself and reach for her wand. He caught her face in a hand and forced her to look at him. She punched his stomach hard but it elicited only a low growl from him. Tears trailed down her face. His thumb brushed them off. The touch sending fire across her skin, leaving indescribable heat in its wake. She was unsure if the sensation was from her rage at him or from the fact that this was the first time she had ever been touched so gently.  
“I promised Albus I would try...”  
“But Harry -”  
“You are more important.” She looked at him terrified, seemingly more distraught after his confession than before. Her concern for the boy had brought anger to his mind. She never put herself first.  
“He is the chosen one.” she stated.  
“I have chosen you.” She collapsed towards the floor but he caught her before she could drop even an inch. He lifted her and placed her onto a bed. 

“You will not be allowed to leave this house. I will come to you when it's over.” He started to leave her. She panicked at the sight of him turning on his heels. She grabbed his hand and looked up into the face that turned back to her. His eyes seemed set but clouded, they were not with her in this room. They seemed to be concentrating on a far off place, the black distance a contrast to his pale skin.  
“Professor Snape,” she tried to bring him to her, to get him to register her for a second. She tried again, “Severus.” 

That did it. His focus switched to her, a brief relief from the horrors he had already witnessed. That he would witness again. Sights he could spare this girl from. For in a similar way, she had saved him before. He still had the knowledge of what the students said about him and every day he would pretend that he didn't care, but it did matter. However, he only realised when he heard the Granger girl standing up to students for him. Irritability changed over the years and his... feelings - there was no better word - had changed too. The sum of them was a protectiveness of the girl that he had no control over. Over the last year she had become... irreplaceable to him. So much had happened. 

Albus made him promise. 

She could see him start to back away from her emotionally. She had to say it. She needed him back as much as he needed her safe, she knew.  
“Severus,” she watched him focus on her again. “Survive. Come back here, to me.” his eyes flew wide for a moment. She watched her words register. She didn't mean Harry, she didn't mean Ron, she meant him. Hermione couldn't tell why, but she needed this someone to survive and somehow she knew his banishment of her from the battle meant they were losing. When Voldemort rose to power she would need someone with her who knew what they were doing, which lines to walk on and which to not even toe. Her survival after the battle surpassed her need to keep others alive. She wasn't sure what any of this meant… she needed him.

“As you command.” The sombre way he said it made it sound like he understood her need for survival rather than being the petty want of a teenager who felt alone. She released his sleeve. The hardest part was going to be trust. She would have to trust him to come back either way. Win or lose. She had every reason to leave, go back to the battle to fight with her friends, the friends who were right at this moment losing their lives in a war they never really stood a chance in. Her logic told her truths, but her heart continually told her to leave and take a chance on this almost Kamikaze attack. 

He stood with his back to her. She stared at his shoulders, they were slender with his cloak off and there was white fabric poking through the tears in his black coat. There was blood too, a lot.  
“Do not leave.” he disappeared before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerning SS/HG

Hours passed. Hermione did not leave the house, in fact she did not leave the room nor the bed, worried something may go wrong if she moved. She couldn't sleep, her friends were dying and she would not take the luxury of sleep while others were fighting. Every minute that went by there would be more pain etching it's way into her heart, more people were falling and she was safe. 

Her whole body jumped up, tired of waiting for the end of the world and stood at the window gazing at the stars - few that there were. The dark night of the outside world was reflected in the room as there were no lights to speak of. The room seemed neglected so everything about her was dark partly from dust. She lit her wand and turned back to the room. There was all manner of books on shelves she had not noticed before. The shelving spread all around the room with a few holding vials and bottles but most containing books, rare, popular, new, and, old. The sight overwhelmed her as she went to scan the spines, every single one of them was non-fiction. A range of topics, a range of authors, she recognised some titles and authors alike. 

She bumped into a small free standing bookcase that came up to just hip height but it was deep and sturdy. She knelt to look at its contents. There was half a dozen picture books on display, each stood up facing out, greeting people with their dusty covers. Children smiled happily on the front, some waved, some played but they had not been touched, so their joy seemed superficial to someone who's favourite past time as a child was reading with her parents. There was another book placed normally next to a cauldron on the bottom shelf. They sat next to each other but neither was as dusty as the children's books in the same case. She fingered the spine, no title. 

A clattering came from the door outside, breaking her concentration. She looked towards the door that shielded the noise. Terror struck her as she realised she had no way of knowing who had entered the house. She debated checking but could not bring herself to move an inch. All of her courage had left her. Her breathing ragged, her focus tight. The person turned the handle. Every charm raced through her mind as she braced herself for whoever, whatever entered the room. 

With every part of her body tense she watched the door release, brandishing her wand, her knuckles white. Time seemed in slow motion as a stooped head with black greasy hair moved past the threshold. She started to release her tension but he looked at her and something told her to stay focused. Her wand was clenched again but lowered slightly .   
“Misss Granger,” said a whispy voice from behind Severus and fear took over yet again. Slowly the Professor stepped to one side and let the Dark Lord view the room and its occupant. She froze under the weight of his eyes they pierced into her. Instinctively she dropped to her knees from the pressure.

His presence here meant the dark side had won. Meaning Harry lost. Harry was no longer here. The worst outcome had happened. Voldemort grinned at her, he knew she had only just gained recognition that her dear friend Harry Potter had died. This man had killed him and she hated him for it. 

It dawned on her, now she was face to face with him, that he hated everything about her. Her bloodline as a muggle born, a Dumbledore follower, a Gryffindor… Harry, Weasley involvement.  
RON.   
She began to glare at the serpent like man infront of her. Any act of defiance. Anything to do something. She wondered how she would survive, even with her professors aid.

He laughed,   
“Oh, what a prize!” Hermione shifted her gaze to the ebony haired man next to him questioningly. He sneered at her as she knelt there, seemingly submissive to the new ruler of the wizarding world.  
“What a prize, indeed, my lord.” He agreed quickly.   
“Yesss. Feisty righteousness has always been your ideal.” There was silence as both men assessed her. She lowered her head, not wanting to adhere to his expectations about her Gryffindor spirit. “Her children will not be allowed to live, Severus.” She upped her head again in shock at the statement. There were many things she didn't understand and looked to both men in horror.  
“I would never dream, my lord. I would never.” He knelt next to the her, head down in what could be viewed as utter respect. She looked at him in horror. This was not the man who had dropped her here, he was someone entirely different, a member of the Death Eaters. Perhaps even back to a time when she believed the professor had tried to kill Harry each year.   
Harry.   
“My own blood, My Lord, as a half breed, is inexcusable in itself.” 

“Your sssservice to the causse is admirable.” There was silence. What was he talking out? Instinct running thick and heavy between them. Tension so tight you could hear the buzz flickered around the small room. “Take your prize quickly, Sseverus. Meet your brothers at Our school when your sspoils are ruined.” The girls eyebrows creased once more at the leader of the new world. He laughed. The low, guttural, throaty sound reverberated around the room, filling the space like honey fills a pot. He tipped his head back, the noise becoming higher, shattering the feeling of before, ringing in her ears. Each strand of hair on her body standing at attention, ready to run.   
Ready to fight for life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerns SS/HG

He apperated away, silence ensued once more. Her whole being started to slump one side. Severus caught her, an arm each side, supporting her -  
“Get over yourself, Miss Granger,” her eyes flicked to his, they seemed endless black pits, devoid of emotion. “Meeting the Dark Lord once is hardly enough reason to feint.” He started to haul her up but she struggled. She wanted to talk and set things straight before such an intimate interaction with an ally of Voldemort. He just took his arms away and her legs buckled so she landed unceremoniously on the floor. He strode across the room and seated himself on the bed she had not left for hours before this. She twisted to face him on the floor.

“What was that?!” She tried to have an air of confidence about her but after hearing the conversation, knowing that in all likelihood her friends were dead, she was swimming in anxiousness.  
“I saved what I could while the fight went on,” his voice started as if he were accusing her of the war, full of spite and bitterness but it softened as he watched his hands, “I saved who I could.” He fell silent as he looked her in the eye, she sighed with small relief, others had been saved. “They're safe for now, over half will be dead by the end of the month though, more than likely.” She gasped and made an attempt to stand.  
“No! Get up! On your feet.” He stared at the floor again. The wood between his toes caught his interest, “I said on your feet! We have to help them.”  
“No!”  
“No, Professor? NO!?”  
“NO!” He roared. He strode back to her and lifted her to his height, her feet a whole foot or more from the floor. “I promised Albus. Will you listen to me, girl?” Her eyes leveled at his. They were not the empty pits that they had been before. They were full. Remorse, despair… pain.  
“They also need saving, professor.” He stared at her hard. “What promise is more important than a life?” He had no answer and instead put her down on the bed again and sat next to her. She went to open her mouth but he shook his head before any sound could get out. 

The silence stretched before them. He may have cut off her previous conversation topic but he would not cut off the next one. He could sense a question brewing in her, unable to word it incase the answer was what she feared.  
“What did he mean?” He sighed, knowing this would not be easy. Fearing the worst for her future, both immediate and far off.  
“Each of his followers get a ‘present’ from him - a sort of reward for our service.” He waited for her to say something, anything. Nothing came. “I chose you. I asked for him to leave you be, to gift you to me as a challenge. It's not hard to work out the rest from what he said.” The last sentence came with more vehmenance than he thought he could muster and it shocked even him. Her eyes widened at his show of emotion, not one like before. Softer. He waited for her to say anything, from anger or from hate, anything would have done.  
“What type of challenge?” She sounded seething and he expected no less. Her eyes blazed with fury as if to burn a hole in his head.  
“To to claim you for myself and the cause.” Her jaw set and her eyes widened. For a second he thought she would hit him and he reverted back into plain old snivilus, terrified of the next blow from ‘friend’ or foe. It never came.  
“You… you… YOU BASTARD!” Having gained back strength in her legs she jumped from the bed as if sharing it would scold her. “You vile piece of SHIT!” He looked at her, unsure what to do with any part of her body she just stood there screaming at him. “Who the FUCK do you think you are?”  
“I think,” he was next to her in a swift movement, reverting back to his now natural state of taking the higher ground whether he deserved it or not, “I am your saviour, Miss Granger. I should be treated as such.” 

She looked petrified of him in that moment. Not the situation… him. There was something about that having that power over her that he couldn't resist, especially as they had just lost the war. He felt the need to control something. The girl before him was a foot or more smaller than him and he could see her physically shrink further underneath him. This vantage gave him a clear look down her front and he noticed how much grime had accumulated on her skin. 

His arm twisted.

“I must go.” He pulled back and she released a breath that had been held a while. She made that face she had done for years in his classes, a look of wanting to know more but being afraid of his ridicule if she asked. He noticed it immediately. He indulged her. This time. Anticipating her question, he sneered, “He called for me. This should have been enough time for me to defile you.” 

Her whole face reddened at his words and he threw his head back in a short, empty laugh, something he was sure she had never seen him do. Her reaction just seemed too childish in the situation. Right now she could be in the clutches of Macnair and the others, raped and tortured, awaiting more as they're put into cells… just for being a mudblood.  
“There's a bathroom at the end of the corridor. For pity's sake, wash yourself.” He went from pointing to the door to glancing at the skin showing above her top. He didn't think it possible but she went redder and hid herself as best as she could. “Once again; Do not leave this house.” He no longer felt the need to be sympathetic to her, they had both lost friends in this war and, really, she was old enough to understand that war meant death and a chance of losing. He apperated without a glance back to her. 

He would bring the Weasleys to his place as a way of ‘monitoring’ them if no one claimed them. Being purebloods gave the Weasleys a grace that many others would now no longer have. Of course, breeding was one, they had their pick of other pures, and if they pledged allegiance they may be given permission for a half blood as a mating partner. Of course, remaining loyal to Dumbledore would mean torture for submission rather than the death half bloods would get. He had already seen some students submitting to Voldemort, it brought some relief that not just his Slytherins would be safe in this new world. 

He could see a mass of bodies across the schools grounds, colleagues, friends, and students all lay motionless. Red soaked the ground underneath, stench filling his nostrils making his head spin. Catastrophes the likes of that he had never seen before. Each step brought about a new face that would no longer show emotion, no longer mock him nor learn from him.  
He knelt next to a third year Hufflepuff he had never thought to remember the name of. His eyes moved to the feet in front of him, waiting for the inevitable question.  
“How was your gift, Ssseverus?”  
“Delectable, My Lord.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit ahead of myself so the next one will be posted soon. This one is a bit short but the next one is shaping up to be super long! 
> 
> This chapter focuses on SS/HG

Hermione ran through the house attempting to find an exit. The hallway was a pale grey shade, no blemishes, no marks. Freshly painted, odd, in the middle of a war. She knew she must be on an upper level from the stairs at one end of the hallway but she opened up every door. She found two other bedrooms, a small airing cupboard, and the bathroom the professor had spoken about. Each room apart from the bathroom was the same pale grey as if to conceal something, each freshly decorated, each as boring as the other. 

She ran down the stairs and found herself in another hallway, like the one upstairs. Knowing the layout as a muggle house much like her own, she tried the front door at one end, closest to the foot of the stairs. The handle rattled loudly as she pushed it to no avail, the old black door from a time when locks were uncomplicated. She pulled her wand and attempted an Alohomora but to no avail. Try Again.   
Again.   
A different variety.   
Again!  
Again…  
Again. 

She opened each door on the lower floor much the same, simply registering what the room was rather than any detail, the grey merging each room into one big jumble, overlapping with each other. Living room, dining room, kitchen - with a back door. She pushed the handle down again. The door groaned but budged slightly, same style as the other door, Hermione tried again. It released to a grey scape, much like the house. A garden that contained nothing but death. She noticed the same grey looking flowers, ultimately similar to the grass, the wooden fences were grey anyway but they blended in with the sky. 

The girl started. She had seen the sky with stars as she looked from the bedroom window but this was ashen and smog filled. With a panic she realised this was the same sort of substance as the death eater marks had been made of in the sky. She went to step onto the patio but could not move past the threshold of the door. She tried to shoulder her way out, but it had no effect. It could be wards. 

She noticed a window in the kitchen and moved towards it, curious. 

Stars. 

Hermione looked between the door and the window, two completely separate views. He had spelled the whole house. 

Panic. 

She tried to apparate but nothing happened. She was still stood in the same spot in the kitchen. Again. Nothing. She was a prisoner. Captive in this house. Wondering if her magic would still work she attempted the simple levitation of an apple on the table. It flew in time with her wand, a small comfort to know that she was not defenseless in the dreary home. She smiled at herself, lumos had worked earlier… she wondered if it was the house limiting her, part of some strong warding. 

“I asked you to clean yourself, Miss Granger” Severus's voice penetrated her consciousness. She whirled to look at him in the doorway between the kitchen and the hall. His features were barely visible from the lack of light. She could just about make out a small expression, furrowed brows set in the mid of his forehead, mouth sad - lonely. Initially she was glad to see him, a familiar face in a strange situation during a war. Betrayal hit her too soon after thr let relief wash over her. He had left her there, and even held her captive in this tomb of a house.  
“You imprisoned me.” She attempted to accuse him in a leveled voice but it wavered slightly in the middle. He moved back toward the other rooms and passed through the door she remembered lead to a dining room. She debated waiting in the kitchen in case he was doing something private… curiosity got the better of her. 

She found him lowering himself into a chair, having lit the candles in the room she could see much clearer. Though the furnishings were dark the grey was from dust rather than natural colour, most of the room was coated in dust from the table in the centre to the very few pictures hung on the wall. She stepped in cautiously watching this man who she couldn't be sure was on their side.   
“He’s not coming.” She stared hard. He may be lying, tricking her into thinking they were free of Voldemort, even for the time being. After all, his actions today proved that he was on the other side, didn't they? She wondered how she could trust him - “We demolished Hogwarts and he will be busy for a while so we are alone.” His voice sounded harsh and stern, not like the voice she was used to in the potions lab. Disbelief was her first emotion, she had put her trust in the professor. She would not believe that he could allow the castle to be destroyed, being headmaster and all. He motioned to a chair opposite. Noticing her tentative expression, Severus spoke softer than before, “you are owed an explanation.” She pulled the chair out and sat, leaving print marks in the dust on the back of the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support. 
> 
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains both SS/HG and AW/LM
> 
> Please enjoy!

The battle had been short lived, he appeared somewhere near the beginning while Ron was attempting to save his brother, one of the many of the order that had fallen during the fight. Severus began to watch Molly, Remus, Fred, Tonks, Mondungus, and, Alistair all perish in moments. There was an onslaught of dark wizards from everywhere. Minerva had screamed at him to leave, to warn Harry about the situation and tell him not to come. 

She had always trusted him since he started teaching. She had watched him lose the love that he had grown up with and she had felt his pain when he was not allowed to love her child openly. 

And he did love Harry, deeply, as if he was his own flesh and blood. He had tried his whole life to deny his feelings towards the boy. He had been about to apparate when Bellatrix had murdered her, meer seconds after her attack on Molly. Time slowed as he watched her face succumb to the fate she had been dealt, the peaceful terror unfolding in her eyes as she smiled at him one last time. 

It felt like a hole being ripped into his chest, his beloved mentor no longer, his colleague no longer. His friend no longer. No more Albus or Minerva. It was that moment that he realised they would lose the war. As if on cue he heard Voldemort's laugh echo around the space and time seemed to spring back into action. He had to find Harry.  
“I would like to ask permission to scout for the boy, My Lord.”   
“He is my victim, but yes, join your brothers and report back when you find him.”

Within no time he was watching Harry fight against a couple of Death Eaters. He was dueling well and in separate circumstance he would have grumbled at being denied the ability to deduct house points from the lad for some reason or other. A favourite pastime, a way for him to openly connect with Lily's child.

He moved to help, the two of them could take them and find their way to the heart of the field. Hope, again - but something stopped him. The blond man stepped out, froze Harry in his tracks and levitated him. A cheer went around the group as Lucius began to walk with him. There was little chance now for him to rescue Harry.

“If all seems lost, look for what makes you happy,” Albus’s voice fluttered into his mind, “keep it safe. Promise me you'll keep it safe? You must lead a better life. You must become happy.” He had done so much for Albus over the years that he was more like a nephew to the old man. When they realised what he must do in the lead up to this, Severus had wept in albus’s arms. They had developed a kind of love for one another, as an uncle might have for his favourite nephew, one that would last till they were both just memories of the world. Albus had likely known who or what Severus had in mind before even he did, such was their connection.

Only one person could really make him happy in this bleak reality and there was no question who that could be. Hermione Granger could make his emotions stir like no other, feelings of rivalry, contempt and content, jealousy, joy, anger… more recently lust has been irking at the back of his mind. Since the moment that bushy muggle born girl walked into her first potions lesson his job had more - more something than before. Harry, and Lily, were still his primary reason for being the potions professor, but the Granger girl gave his job fire. Yes, she was a know-it-all but it meant that he could progress his lessons and give her more. Coach her. Train her. 

It also meant he could pick on her, much to the Slytherins delight. 

Her facial expressions had changed over the years, each new one providing a new reaction and a new response. Initially it was a mixture of shame and anger which made him want to pick on the little witch more, but, that grew into a smugness quickly as she realised he had not planned for her expense of ever growing knowledge, making him frustrated. Eventually he asked her a question she didn't have the answer to at her fingertips, and he was rewarded with a face filled with confusion, upset, and awe, giving him a fully triumphant feeling. The revolving emotions kept him on his toes and made a mundane life more interesting. 

In the end, no matter how much he teased or belittled her, she was never directly rude about him, even when she had more right than others. She never did the now normal thing for students of making fun of ‘the greasy git’ - and, in the later years even told people the refrain from doing so! He could not believe his ears the first time he heard her telling someone to ‘shut up because they had been derogatory about him.

She had grown into a fine witch and if she could continue to find these strange feelings and drag them out from within him, even ones he believed he had buried, then he must keep them safe - keep her safe. He had felt a protectiveness towards the girl before this a d the situation only seemed to heighten his need to bring her to safety, security. Her life may have been in peril and he needed to act fast.

He would find her and bring her home. 

 

*** Meanwhile ***

 

Lucius bit his lip as the battle began, almost hard enough to draw blood. It was one of the few habits he had retained from his childhood, one of the tactics he still used to mask his unease. Only one other person had ever realised he did this, and he had felt so exposed in that moment. Liberated. Free.

It was what he had done when he had told his father he could not marry Narcissa Black and waited for a beating, what he had done when he told his first and only love he loved them, what he had done when he told Narcissa he was homosexual. He had also done it when Severus had discovered his secret, and, when his son had explained ‘like father, like son’ in a fit of rage... It was a coping mechanism from the outside world.

No one understood him, not really. Even the Dark Lord who claimed he did, as many others had before, could not really break through the surface to the pain that resided in his soul. Narcissa was the only one who he could ever say truly cared for him and would refer to him as more of a brother than a husband. It bothered neither of them as her lust for blood lines was her most prominent desire so after producing an heir any marital commitments ceased immediately, much to both their relief. 

Still the couple did have some love in regards to each other, sibling-ly or otherwise, and when he watched her die at the hands of Filius Flitwick he had never felt pain quite like it. In a way it was a similar pain to that he had felt when his love had walked out of the charms room they had duelled in so many times before. A loss like an ache in his bones and a break in his heart, but this felt different, more in his muscles, he supposed. It hurt the same… the same but different. 

She had only been attempting to find Draco when Flitwick assassinated her with a ruthless look in his eyes, she was an innocent. She did not deserve to die.

Too many innocents had died that night and the only way to stop it would be to let Potter and the Dark Lord battle it out. One of them would win a d he only hoped it would be his side, though unsure of which side ‘his’ was anymore.

He went to find Potter and his annoying friends; Weasley and that mudblood Granger. Draco could manage himself by now after his special training with Severus in defense, but finding him would be an added bonus. He realised with a start that all the important players, save the king himself, in this war were missing. He supposed the younger generation were trying to save themselves, rather than those around them. Typical for those of the youths surrounding his son. Draco was highly impressionable, and, despite his Slytherin nature, he was a submissive follower at heart - Similar to him in a range of ways. 

He was still musing over this when he caught sight of a duel in the distance between what seemed like more than two people. Pacing forward he wondered what he would find.

He never expected to find Potter so close and under so much pressure this quick. He was throwing spells at the two death eaters who were tag teaming with defense and attack. It was almost comical how this BOY at Draco’s age was holding his own against two Death Eaters. He didn't even stop to take in what he saw as he stepped out to the field.   
“Stuperfy.” Harry froze and fell towards the floor, “Mobilicorpus.” and began to float behind him as he turned back the way he came. “Follow me!” He threw a glance behind him and the black robes stumbled as they tried to keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerns LM/AW and DM/RW
> 
> I hope you enjoy another long chapter! 
> 
> Let me know what you're thinking

“Where are you?” The strangled cry came from close by and Lucius easily recognised his son's voice. “My God where had you gone!? Id lost you…” he looked round for the now sniveling boy, the black robed men had gone ahead to inform the Dark Lord of Potters arrival. The floating boy behind him was draining his energy and so he was making slower progress than before. 

He began hearing calming, soothing noises from a voice that he couldn't quite place. It wasn't Draco’s voice that was certain, but it seemed similar in an old way.   
“Draco!” He could not mask the worry creeping into his voice. There was muffled voices and sobbing that came from his son. A brief flash if colour clouded his view and then his heir stepped in front of him, tears staining his cheeks and practically his whole face swollen. Lucius might not know what was going on but he could tell that not just the war weighed on his child's mind. 

“Come here, you silly boy.” It was not often that the two hugged in such an affectionate way so the movement from both of them was odd at first and did not sit right. Having often been called unfeeling by both Draco and Narcissa, Lucius wondered what all this touching reassurance was about. His parents had never done so for him. Only one other person had made to touch him in a reassuring manner and even that had never been a hug. The boy awkwardly placed his head on his father's shoulder, the way he had when he was 10 years younger. Lucius attempted to replicate the soothing he had received. 

“There is something I must tell you.” He stilled and the contact grew yet more awkward. “Your mother… she…”   
“I know.” he nuzzled into his father and Lucius thought to squeeze him harder, still unsure. He did not know who broke the news but they seemed to have done it tenderly enough for his son to be so at ease with his mother's death.  
“Come. We will talk while we deliver.” Draco looked at the floating classmate behind him and nodded. They broke apart but both seemed lost without the touch. So they walked close together, shoulders rubbing while they talked. This was more comforting than the strained attempt at a hug they had tried earlier. Draco knew his father was not one for contact of any manner without the aid of alcohol and so the simple brush allowed him genuine reassurance from Lucius. 

It did not take long for the pair to reach the centre and find their Master. Lucius felt exhausted. He would finally be glad for this to be over. Either way. Azkaban was not an appealing choice but it faired more than if the Dark Lord would not make good on his promise. Either way Lucius knew that his love and his son - the only precious things left in his world - would be protected, either safe on the winning side or at his side, safe from harm and granted protection from the ruler of the new wizarding world. 

The Dark Lord had promised each of his followers a prize for their devotion. A reward that each could choose and Lucius was practically salivating at the thought. He could finally have what he wanted, they would have no choice but to stay with him this time. He would not be abandoned this time. He would make sure. 

Lucius offered his son a glance as they saw Severus on the far side of the field conversing with Weasleys in a corner. Their eyes filled with terror at the unexpected development, though Severus seemed slightly less shocked. The group split, the professor moved toward them and the gingers towards the buildings.   
“Be careful which side you are on, Severus.”   
“The Dark Lord asked me to inform the order members that Potter had been captured. Their lives will soon be in his hands.”   
“I suppose you would be the one to do that. You have done well to keep your loyalties as a double spy.” Severus inclined his head as thanks and them began to walk towards the serpentine man. Lucius moved the boy-who-would-no-longer-live to infront of him for his inspection.

They waited while the defining moment of the battle was set up. Severus finished with the new leader and joined them. Death eaters and most of the current Slytherin house crowded one side of the field and students, teachers, order members alike on the other. 

Instantly both Malfoys sought out someone on the other side and found both people they were looking for together huddled with a few others of the same stock. Lucius saw every single one of his surviving children huddled round him. He was comforting his two youngest, Merlin knew they needed it. 

Ginny Weasley was about to lose the love of her life and Ronald was about to watch his best friend die. He slipped from his father's grasp and ran towards the two men in the middle.   
“RONALD WEASLEY!” Draco went to move but Lucius caught him and sent the ginger boy flying back to his father.   
“Keep control of your children, Weasley.” He may have sounded in control but Draco could tell his father was losing his grip. He caught his drift and continued it,  
“This is their fight and you need to stay out.” Ron glared daggers at him for a moment but realised the young blond was only watching out for him.

“What was that?” Lucius lowered his voice intent on knowing why his son would break rank without others hearing.  
“I told you before; like father, like son.” Lucius was still confused and furrowed his brow. That did not explain anything. He was becoming tired and frustrated hearing that muggle phrase too often - “I'm in love with a Weasley.”  
“I don't know what your talking about.” He tried to remove himself from Draco’s side but he found his arm grabbed and held in place.   
“You do. You need to stop. Can't you see he...”   
“I warn you, Draco.” The rage Lucius felt was bubbling at the surface, his cane tapped against the ground, his breath became shallower. How could he have known? He had never told anyone other than the man himself about his … affliction, infatuation… 

Wands clashed between them but Lucius and Arthur's eyes locked. They had played the angry card with each other for many years, picking at each other and breaking as many wands as needed to be the others undoing. For many years Lucius had been angry at him. Arthur had run out on him and left him in that charms room without a word. Of course he had been angry… but he never stopped loving him. After the initial quips he was just glad of the communication between them as Arthur shut off any real attempt at friendship Lucius had made. Arthur must have been too disgusted with him after finding out about Lucius’s love for him to want to befriend him again. 

Every comment he had ever made to Arthur had only been made to induce a conversation, to hear his voice speak to him again. 

Now, there was no anger to be found in his eyes, not a trace of repulsion. Both men looked to each other in panic, their lives in each others hand as they waited to find out would would win and which man would decide the others fate. Ginny, unable to watch her boyfriend play this game of death with a man who had already won once, nestled into her father in terror, breaking the men's eye contact. 

His gaze flicked to Ronald, the youngest Weasley boy he had only really thought of as being Potter’s friend before. Of course all of Arthur's children had been of interest to him over the years and each time an offspring was born he rejoiced that Arthur had a fulfilling life, fueled by love for and from everyone in it. The boy’s flicked his eyes from Draco to Potter, seemingly unable to choose between gaining reassurance from one and willing the other to live. That was one thing the Weasleys always had been; fiercely loyal, and the 17-year-old’s dedication not to loose his best friend or his possible love interest made for an interesting expression. He could hear the crackle of someone winning the match and looked up to watch his future play out. 

The boy did not last too much longer under the heat of the Dark Lord. The elder held an air of confidence, his blasted snake draped over his shoulders. He laughed as he defended himself from numerous dark charms. Suddenly the snake disappeared from its perch and reappeared at Lucius's feet. Potter caught sight of it after a brief moment of uncertainty. Most of the people present suddenly realised he had been trying to hit the snake, not the man himself. He turned his body towards the Malfoy duo.  
“Adva -”  
“Avada kedavra” The boy never stood a chance. Once his attention had been distracted by Nagini the Master did not miss a heart beat. The resurrected will always use dirty tricks to avoid meeting death's door. Severus moved to check the boy. 

The silence across the field was heavy. Heartbeats echoed around the space and the ragged draws of breath seemed to be inches away from their ears. Severus moved to kneel at the victor's feet.   
“My Lord,” both sides were in complete rapture over the sight, “My King.” A cheer threatened to erupt from the marked ones but they held their silence as they waited for the rulers speech. 

“Gather your spoils my children.” He smiled to no one in particular as he enunciated each word, the sentence that scared and thrilled most;   
“This world is mine now.”   
He disaperated with Snape.

The Death Eaters could no longer contain their joy and relief and made a triumphant cheer fill the space. There was little notice of the crowd the other side starting to run from the field. They were likely fulfilling some innate prey instinct to hide in the face of a predator. Or many in this case. 

Lucius looked at his son, who was once again filled with terror as he looked at the lifeless brown headed boy. He attempted to shake Draco, to bring him to his senses. It took a hard tug on his ear to get the boy to focus on him again,  
“Draco.” His eyes seemed to take his father's meaning but he would still have to be told clearly. “You gather what you can.” They had talked this through before, argued really. 

Draco had only wanted to be apart of this to please his father. They both knew that in all reality Draco did not share the beliefs of the Dark Lord. His time at Hogwarts had made him confused as to where Mudbloods stood, mostly that Granger girl had influenced him. Perhaps though, in light of the new development it had been a Weasley that had swayed his son’s now tolerance for those who dirtied the blood of wizards. He should have pushed more with Narcissa about sending him away to school rather than ending up … like this. 

They looked up to see the girl Weasley crawling towards Potter, screaming his name, begging him to wake. Lucius watched the rest of the family attempt to restrain Ronald. He was also screaming but no name came from his mouth, just sounds. The screams of utter loss and grief. Unlike his sister, he seemed to have already realised that the-boy-who-lived would live no more. The whole family seemed oblivious to the chaos that surrounded them, marked ones chasing the others into hiding and some still itching with their wands to flick the killing curse about. 

Ginny was edging closer and closer. No one daring to break her concentration on him until Arthur slipped his grip on his youngest son and ran towards the boy. Draco did not miss a beat as he ran at the redhead, also slipping from his father's grasp. Lucius could hear a draw of breath behind him and he placed a shield up between the children and the caster.   
“You will not,” he said spinning round to face the offender, “I repeat, WILL NOT touch those children.” He drew himself to his full height as he looked at Rookwood. He huffed, unable or willing to argue with the Malfoy though he would report this to the Dark Lord that Malfoy had denied a kill of a potterite. 

Draco lay on top of Ronald, having body slammed into him to stop him touching the boy. Knowing the perversion of the New Ruler, the young Malfoy was worried that the body had already been cursed. He made soothing noises as Ronald had done for him earlier and caressed his face or stroked his hair. The redhead clutched onto Draco as if his life depended on it and rubbed his face into his chest as if that simple movement could eradicate the last hour or two from memory. 

Lucius moved to the girl and knelt in front of her watching the family of redheads in sadness. She was still nowhere near her goal, her crawling seemed at a devastatingly slow pace. The pace of someone who has witnessed the worst horror.  
“Come, child. You must leave the boy alone.”  
“No! I will not!” She swatted his hand away.   
“You will.” Lucius attempted gentle forcefulness but it came out pointed and harsh. 

“He is not yourss to touch.” Lucius twisted his head at the voice. Where ever Snape had taken him it hadn't been a long visit.   
“I was about to explain, my -”   
“You played your part, Luciuss. Take your gifts away. I may call for you later.” The blond bowed low making his respect visible for all to see.  
“Thank you, My Lord,” he rose and fixed his eyes on Arthur. “Up. Gather your children and follow me.” He turned to Draco who was now helping Ronald to his feet, “remember, save what needs saving.” His son nodded but remained in place, ensuring the other boy’s ability to stand first. Lucius looked again to the oldest redhead. He still hadn’t moved even though Lucius had asked him to. “Get up, Weasley.” Arthur started to move, getting up off the floor ungraciously with the aid of the new Miss William Weasley. His older children crowded him, just the youngest two left to gather up.

“No! You give him back!” Lucius rolled his eyes, the weasley girl would never learn. He moved to pick her up as she was reaching for The Dark Lords robes. “Get off me!” She started to flail and a hand connected with Lucius’s face. He dropped her from the shock and the new ruler almost laughed, his face a twisted smile.  
“My, my, Lucius. I don't think I've ever seen that before.”   
“It won't be happening again.” His stare was usually able to make lesser men whimper but the girl didn't spare him a glance. She glared at the days victor, now on her knees she had to look up a way at the tall figure.  
“Give him back to me!” Her words seemed to bite out of her mouth, there was no fear. This was the look of a woman who had just lost her reason to live, her future. The Lord just smiled as he spoke,  
“Aren’t you a fiery princessss. Perhapss even fit to -”   
“I will settle them and be back if needed, sir. If that is your wish.” there was no way he would let the new ruler finish that sentence. He gathered the little redhead again and attempted a fireman's lift. Having not been accustomed to such movements, it ended up with the girl awkward on him and her attacking his back with her fists. He attempted to lower his head but he almost dropped her, much to what seemed like the Dark Lord's delight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains LM/AW and SS/HG and a small reference of DM/RW

“Weasleys! Follow me!” He didn't know if it was fright or some twisted form of trust that kept them moving. Perhaps it was that the youngest member of the family was haphazardly thrown about his person but they followed his instruction as Lucius led them towards the woods. He ignored the child still hammering on his back though he could feel bruises forming, the one on his face stinging. He grit his teeth at the annoying pain and in an attempt to listen around him. He had left them somewhere here, away from the battle but close enough for when he might need them. 

The Thestrals brayed at the sound of footsteps entering the wood, Lucius thought they may have sounded closer to the edge than where he left them, a fact he was glad of as the small Weasley became heavy on his shoulder. He placed her on the ground,  
“You'll walk for now won't you, Miss Weasley?” she shook her head and ran at her father shouting for him as if still a five year old.  
“Daddy, he's gone…” Lucius had to stop and smooth his brow. The girl would be the death of him. He had not the energy to run after her so watched her briefly collide with Arthur who was helping Percy with Ron. The force of her collision nearly toppled the three of them but not one of them seemed to mind and the whole bunch went to comfort each other. 

Lucius sighed and gave a soft whistle and cooed as the thestrals approached. He tapped each muzzle and soothed them with their names. They had been scared and worried, too much noise probably.  
“We are not stealing Hogwarts property.” Arthur spoke as if that was the first thing on their minds, that becoming thieves were worse than being tortured etc. Priorities, Arthur, priorities.  
“Hogwarts has its own heard but these are of my own breeding.” Not a single person spoke, even the girls had gone silent, their wailing now quiet snuffles. One of the thestrals, Gabrielle, nudged his face and he pet her. 

Gabrielle was the first Lucius had ever bred, her mother, Vanya, was passed down through inheritance from his grandmother when she had just been a filly. He had cared for her and Vanya had become fiercely loyal, even nipping his father one night while they argued. His seventeen year old self had then loved the thestral more and more, when he decided to get a stallion to breed her to. Now he had two families worth, they acted like a whole heard and they practically owned one whole section of Malfoy Manor gardens that he’d erected specially for them. Of course his stallions lived separately once old enough and he had even loaned them out for breeding.

“William Weasley,” the man stood to attention when his name was called, “meet Randi, she will take you and your wife. Be gentle with her.” the young man moved to take Fleur and they headed towards the thestral he patted. Soon Lucius had Eva taking Charlie, Fiona seating Ronald, Dorothy holding George, and, Tiffany bucking Percy.  
“How do you keep these things still?”  
“Percy!” His father tried to reprimand him but Lucius crunched back over the leaves to the kicking creature. He muttered into her ear sweet nothings and she calmed. He pulled back and stroked her,  
“Tiffany, stop this nonsense.” He patted her flank and looked to Percy, “just keep talking to her, she'll keep calm if you do.” As he turned to Aideen, the last who needed new riders, he could still hear the middle Weasley talking to the thestral, giving her more attention than before. 

Lucius led Aideen to Arthur and his daughter who were both clearly still in shock from the night events.  
“I can’t get on that.”  
“Now, you listen here, Aideen is not a THAT she is a thestral and she demands your respect.” The two remaining standing looked as if they had been smacked in the face. “Now, get on.” Arthur made to move but did not seem able to mount the mare at all. Lucius sighed and fashioned small steps out of the leaves on the floor that Arthur nodded thanks for. Ginny followed suit and went to sit behind her father. “No, the girl sits in front.” She did as told and Lucius gave Arthur a final instruction, “Do not let go of the mane.” Looking at Arthur's expression he seemed horrified so Lucius added in way of explanation, “This girl's used to a bit of rough treatment. Narcissa used to ride her.” 

Aideen was also a daughter of Vanya and, though he trusted all his thestrals, her and Gabrielle were the tamest beasts he had. He then went to her sister and mounted with one swift movement. Gabrielle was, and forever would be, his mount.  
“Ready girls?” All the thestrals lifted their muzzles and spread their wings. “Home.” As they began to run and flap he could hear a Yelp behind him. “Percy, talk!”  
“Oh, Merlin, it's okay. Tiffany, please don't drop me.” 

Once Gabrielle was flying true he looked behind him to check form. They should be flying similarly to geese as they migrate so he would only have to look side to side. Aideen had taken her rightful place on the right as he had practised for many years and Eva to the left. Exactly how it should be. Their offspring and their offspring falling in line either side. The display was more impressive with the whole family in line but the foals were too immature for this mission - besides they shouldn't carry a full person's weight or more until mostly fully grown. 

“Still can’t ride her, eh, Weasley?” Lucius still couldn't tame that mean streak and teased the man but he didn't expect a reply. The girl, however, no longer this stunned mess, spoke before her father could snipe back,  
“It is different riding when you can see them.”  
“I agree, the creatures are scary but its it's worse flying on nothing.” Everyone turned to the youngest boy as he reminisced about something Lucius could only guess at. What was supposed to be a little light teasing ended being a reminder of something he guessed the youngest two did not want to think of. The whole family was too sentimental and it frustrated him. 

They had started off on a light pace, mindful of those who had never ridden before but he could feel the push of the group behind him.  
“Come on then girls, faster.” he expected to hear another Yelp from atop Tiffany again but instead he heard more mutterings and louder nothings. How the lad became used to it so quickly he would never know, it had taken him at least a week to get accustomed to riding the skittish girl. 

 

\------

“So you see, My Lord, I would enjoy my life greatly with a harem of mudbloods. Rather than killing them I would prefer to get some base enjoyment out of them.” Severus wondered when Draco had gotten so adept at lying. 

Returning to the field, Severus found much had changed, Lucius had gone and most of the student body had scattered and the new ruler bade him to stay by his side while the other Death Eaters ransacked the school. Severus would find an appropriate time to ask about the Weasleys later, he must protect the order.  
“An interesting idea, Draco.” He looked over the young boy, clearly impressed with the idea he presented. The Dark Lord was always one for humiliation and torture before finally allowing them the release of death. “Find your whores.” Draco was dismissed with a wave of his hand. 

Severus stayed by his master while a low and terrifying boom echoed through the ground. Screams sounded as Gryffindor tower fell. It crumbled, bricks flew from their holdings,She eyed one as it whizzed past his face. He tried to control his breathing, he was scared but showing that would be a weakness to the new ruler and he needed to be high in his ranks. He remained in his place counting between inhale and exhale until he was sure he could hold himself. 

Death Eaters ran from the school, holding objects, heirlooms, and, to Severus’s dismay, bodies. He recognised the blond locks of Luna Lovegood, though she had not been important to him personally, she had played her part in the cause and he was sad for her loss. There had been many deaths on both sides and he could not count the number of friends he had lost. His loyalties may have been with the order but he had made friends on the other side too. People who had encouraged him and been there when those within the order could not understand his turmoil. 

Those who stood with Dumbledore and Potter provided a good support network filled with positivity and goodness, but lacked the understanding to relate. Those who stood with the dark mark had been able to fill that spot, they helped him when life seemed so low and there was only one way out. They had drunk with him, wept with him, and, listened (or overrun the conversation when he could not provide his part). They had the ability to honestly say ‘I understand’ and ‘I know how you feel’ and to really listen to what he was saying. They had never belittled his feelings in any way and we happy to tell him stories that they themselves had not been proud of, good and evil aside.

He looked to the man who had taken him in all those years ago when he had felt like no one understood him. He had nurtured, cared and abused him. This man was the reason Lily had died and yet all these years later they were still stood side to side. Comrades who had each other to the bitter end. No matter what, he supposed.  
“Look at them severus, flies to a web.” He surveyed every single person on the field. Death eaters tortured and killed, families wept, severed from their loved ones. “Every single one caught in my trap.” He was no longer looking toward the defeated opposition, but towards his own followers who ran wild in their successful triumph.  
“My lord?” He questioned. He held no hope for a response and silence resumed for a while.

“May I ask, my lord,” as the opportunity presented itself, “what of the other order members? Shaklebolt, the Weasleys, and such?” He could not sound like he cared much so he used an Aurora and the biggest pack. Voldemort eyed him curiously.  
“I suppose one would retain some of the feelings one gains, being the spy and the teacher.” Severus nodded his agreement. If that was what he wanted to think, let him. “I have ordered for most of their deaths.” Somewhere inside Severus managed to pull enough strength to muster the usual twisted smile he gave, “the Weasleys however were out of my hands.” He tried to hide the shock and question on his face. He thought he might of succeeded for the lack of answer but the Dark Lord was never anyone to give anything away and so mostly likely he had failed but the man was just keeping his silence. 

More screams rang through the emptiness along with another crumbling like sound. Another tower had fallen and Severus wondered which. 

“My Lord! My lord!” a small looking, Irish sounding boy ran towards them. He was wearing Durmstrang uniform and long hair that almost covered his face, a style Severus did not think was permitted by the institute. He was also accompanied by four other boys who ran in file behind him. As they neared they slowed to a walk and fell into a v formation. “My lord, we wish to speak to you.”  
“Aah,” he eyed each boy in their turn and addressed the front Irish lad who spoke, “head boy O’Neil and Durmstrang Prefects, what do you need?” He was being the most disgustingly nice and the professor wondered what would spark this change and if it was permanent now they had won the war.  
“Well, t’boys and I heard about Malfoy’s gift, and we wondered if we would be allowed t’same?” he surveyed them once again and smiled cruelly. A boy at the back shifted slightly, clearly the most uncomfortable of the disciplined youths. “We ‘ave no qualms killing them if they turn out pregnant, sire.” sire? That was a new one! Although, Severus considered, that that was what he was now. The name seemed to please him and he nodded his head,  
“Enjoy, boys!” A whoot of excitement rang from most of them and they started to run back to where they came.  
“They are so young.” Severus observed, more for a talking point.  
“Those young wizards will one day become Leaders of the muggle world, Severusss.” He looked to his master and his master looked to him. He imagined the man simply killing muggles, not leading them. Muggle politics had not taken much of a fancy to the professor since his time in Hogwarts as he only spent the summer holiday in his parents house, not enough time in the muggle neighbourhood to even try to understand.

Another tower fell, he heard the crumble, heard the screams but could not see which it came from. 

The lord started to walk and Severus kept one step behind him. The serpentine man was still bare footed but did not wince once at the harsh ground beneath his soles. Severus often wondered how he could do such a thing. He had once had to walk around the castle without shoes (thankful for socks) because he made the mistake of removing them at breakfast. They were new and uncomfortable, he had done them up too tight that morning so was going to retie them after breakfast. However, once he finished, he found his shoes were nowhere to be seen and though he searched before he left he could not see them. He then had to walk around the whole day without shoes. When he entered the hall for dinner he found them where he had been sitting, side by side as neatly as they had been when he had taken them off. He could see Potter and Black snickering across the room. They had often done things like that. Those shoes had stayed firmly on his feet til Christmas after that. 

“Your mind is wondering, Severus”  
“I'm sorry, my Lord, reminiscing about times gone by.”  
“Howartsss was my home too,” he looked at the castle and Severus joined him in appreciating the view... minus a tower. “I will stay in the Headmasters rooms for now. My way of telling the castle she has done her job.” The professor eyed him for a moment. It wasn't like him to be sentimental for reasons other than something for him, a way of making himself seem something he wasn't, “she raised me well.” There it was.  
“She did, my Lord, she did,” he was inclined to agree even though he had only seen snippets of the boy Tom Riddle while at school. He had been… well like Harry Potter really, just a more Slytherin-y version. “What will become of her though?” He wasn't sure if this question would be answered either but if he did not vocalise he would not know either way. He was surprised by a voice,  
“We will make it into a school for us.” Severus wrinkled his brow. He wanted to ask what that meant too. No one could really know what was going on in the Dark Lords mind. 

“My Lord.” The voice belonged to Draco who was approaching from the side. He had in tow more than 20 students all bound by their hands. It seemed that Draco had a number of ropes all collected in his hands leading to various members of his party. He pulled on the ropes and a number of the people fell forward. “With your permission I would like to take these home. I will be back with my father in no time if you so wish.”  
“Let me see them.” Draco pulled on the ropes again and lead them all towards what probably seemed like the most terrifying man in the world. While he checked each one briefly Draco stood next to his professor.  
“What’d you get?”  
“Granger.” He looked furious  
“I've been looking for her. This. Whole. Time.” Severus considered this before replying with a sneer,  
“Finders keepers, Draco.”  
“I'll let Ron know.”  
“What do you know about the Weasleys?”  
“My Father got them. Seems like a deal they struck even before the battle.” Now that was something he didn't see coming.  
“They are beautiful, Draco. Ripe and Ready.” Draco smiled at the new ruler. “Though I did not know you were of that perversion.” Severus raised his eyes at Draco.  
“Yes, well, I like to dabble.” He had gone bright red.  
“You may both go. I will call for you tomorrow.” Severus ducked his head in respect but Draco did not move. He had not saved the boy's life for him to be disrespectful and give it away again.  
“What orders for my father, sir?”  
“Enjoy his gift.” Draco bowed lower than his professor had. He turned to his heard. Snape just apperated away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! 
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains SS/HG

“So there you have it, Miss Granger.” She was shocked, open mouthed in the seat in front of him.   
“Harry…” he wasn't sure if she was supposed to say it but he made no attempt to comfort her.   
“You are not concerned for your own well being?” She furrowed her brow at him.   
“Sir, one of my best friends has died and the other one has been captured by a family of Death Eaters.” He still did not seem to understand so she explained further, “I am safe,” she eyed him cautiously, “for now. They are not… well, Death is as safe as one can be in a way.” He furrowed his own brow and looked to the mid distance.  
“I suppose, that's the optimistic view.” They both looked at each other not really knowing what to say next. What do you say to someone who may or may not have played a part in losing the war. His eyes skimmed her face and she shivered slightly. In answer he wordlessly flicked his wand at the fire. She turned to it slightly but could feel that his eyes never left her. 

Her world swam inside her head, they had lost, Hogwarts had fallen, Harry was dead, Ron was a prisoner - she was a prisoner. But how could she be? This was her professor, a man who had sworn his teaching oath to protect his students. Yet, Voldemort had said something about ruining her, he had echoed that sentiment with the word defile. On top of that, he had enchanted the house….  
“Ask. Questions should not be left unanswered in the current situation.” she looked to him and found his dark eyes unwavering.   
“How many people are left?”   
“A number. Draco started a Mudblood harem.” Hermione flinched at the word. “Naturally, others followed so a number live but at their masters command.” He paused to allow her to take in what he said. “Most of the student body fell, but I know there are some who were able to get away, I managed to get some Hufflepuffs out.”   
“Thank you,” it was almost too quiet to hear but he heard it anyway. He waited patiently for her next question. “What did you promise professor Dumbledore?” 

He began to explain everything that had happened, since the beginning, how he had always been on the order side after that fateful night with Lily. He divulged how Lily had been his only reason to care for the boy, the reason he became a teacher.   
“Until recently,” he began to conclude, “my job had not held much personal worth.” She looked at him and smiled sadly,  
“You should be a politician.” He frowned, unsure of what she meant. “You didn't answer my question.”   
“You'll find out one day. Not today.” Fully dismissed.   
“Why did you spell the house?”  
“So you cannot leave. You are, by the new ruler’s standards, my property now. So, you shall stay on my property unless accompanied by me.”   
“Whose house is this?” She could see he was beginning to tire of her mundane questions but she wanted to see what she could find out. She did not fully trust him, yet she would lay her life in his hands.  
“Mine.” She raised her eyebrows at him. He was in his late 30’s by her estimate, not old enough to have a house that looked like this anyhow. On top of that she wondered why this house would appeal to him… “You're doing it again, Miss Granger. In class you don't close your mouth, yet now you're not asking the questions you need to.” She was going to ask but he refused to give her time to speak “This house belonged to my parents, my father finally passed away two years ago.”  
“I'm sorry -” she began her condolences but yet again he jumped ahead,  
“I'm not. He was a bastard of a man.” The fire started to die.   
“What next?”   
“I suppose we sleep and tomorrow … well, we could go and see the Weasleys. I have a need to see Lucius and you potion skills may be necessary if the Dark Lord requires my presence.”   
“What you said to Voldemort -”   
“No, Miss Granger, his name-”   
“Fear of the -”  
“I know!” His roar cut above her but quietened down when he saw her flinch. He did not know how Dumbledore's saying ended up on her lips, but he had a feeling that he would feel like a scalded schoolboy if she said it. “I know. Usually, I would agree with you but now he rules our world and you will no longer be able to address him as such!” She could see he had worked himself up so she took to staring at her hands which were still turned to the fire. She took a while to rephrase her question, defeat written all over her face.   
“The conversation you had with … the Dark Lord earlier. You know he is a half blood… don't you?” She hoped she wasn't questioning his intelligence when she asked. He nodded. “Then why can you not have children if you're the same status as him?”   
“He holds blood purity above most other things, so, to keep on the right side of the victor I will do what a must.” 

 

The fire died and the only glow in the room was left to the candles which were not enough in the mid hours of the night. He seemed more… something, but she could not quite confirm of what “Bed. Follow me. Ralfie will have put your things away now.” He took a candle from a holder and passed it to her and took one for himself. “I haven't paid the electric, since candles come free at Hogwarts.”  
“You steal candles from Hogwarts?”  
“Follow me to your room please.” He had not dignified that with an answer. He was the headmaster, they were his candles anyway.  
“Will I be in the room you left me in before?”  
“No, that is my room, Miss Granger. You may take either of the other rooms.” She tried hard to remember what each of the rooms looked like but she had just remembered them being dusty and grey. They were rounding the stairs when a thought became spoken word,  
“You have a single bed?” It wasn't sure to even her if it was meant as a statement or as a question but she couldn't work out why a man in his prime had a single bed in a room full of dusty - well, shit basically.   
“Yes, is that so unusual?” She shrugged at him, a gesture she preferred not to use but this time she just wasn't sure of either what to say or how explain why she asked. She did not have any come back to give him. He stopped, seeing the change in her, “The other rooms are doubles.” Again, she could not think of a single thing to say so she nodded. As they continued up she saw the small feet of a house elf and gasped.   
“Ralfie is a house elf?”  
“Yes. Oh, Ralfie! You've not put any if Miss Grangers things away!” Though he sounded cross, it sounded parentally so, not like that of an owner to a slave. He was showing her a new side to him and she was mesmerised each time.  
“Sir, I was going to, sir, but she has not chosen a room.” The house elf looked from her to his master and back again expectantly.   
“Why haven't you freed him?” Severus went to open his mouth, lips thin and taught.  
“Freed me?” Ralfie interrupted, “Sir, no, Ralfie wants to stay.” The elf dropped to his knees.   
“Oh, get up, silly elf. Miss Granger cannot give you your freedom. I will give it to you when you stop being useful.”  
“Ralfie will never stop.” Severus rolled his eyes, Hermione glared at him and he looked back to her,  
“Pick your room.” The command rolled off his tongue, he was clearly irritated that she had set off the elf’s self doubt. She looked to the elf as he grasped her professors trouser leg.  
“I'll take that room, please.” she pointed to the room next to where she had been hours earlier. Ralfie pulled a handkerchief from his pillow case and blew his nose.   
“Yes, Miss, I'll put your things away.” He smiled at her. He began to drag the cases into the room she indicated, one being twice the size of him.  
“Go ahead, Miss Granger.” She wondered if he ever got bored of saying her surname.  
“Why have you got my things?”  
“Well,” he began looking to the mid distance, “once I knew what I was going to do I immediately sent Ralfie to find your things.”  
“Where did Ralfie come from?”   
“I will not give you the birds and bees talk.” 

Shock hit her first. She was not sure she had heard him correctly but her brain told her that she had. She started to laugh. His disgust was very clearly apparent from how he spoke that she knew he was serious. She looked to him again, he seemed completely confused.   
“I mean,” she took a breath and steadied herself on the banister. He took one hand to it too. “How did you end up with him?”  
“I paid Slughorn for him. Ralfie was more than happy to come with me.”  
“Oh, yes, Master!” The elf interjected while dragging another case “Slughorn was nasty fellow. Ralfie was ill for many months, miss, after what he did.” Hermione frowned, suddenly serious,  
“What did he do to you, Ralfie?”  
“He poisoned me!” Hermione gasped and knelt to eye level, concern flowing through her. Slughorn wasn't a vile man, in most ways, but he did have awful habits like potion testing on house elves.   
“Stop sniveling.” The elf took a big sniff and smiled,  
“Master Snape saved Ralfie.”  
“He exaggerates,” Hermione stood again and smiled at her professor. She always knew he had the potential for kindness and though his appearance might have left some things to be desired, over all he was a nice man. Despite what he said he was proud of his job, even as potions master. He did care for the students and creatures of the castle, he just had an odd way of showing it. “All I did was give him the antidote and paid Slughorn off.”   
“Yes,” Ralfie began from another room, “and Ralfie will be proud to serve Master Snape, master Snape's children and children's children and master…” He seemed to be bubbling away to himself and she smiled in his general direction though she couldn't see him. 

Hermione did not see the softened expression on Severus’s face while he watched her, his whole person seemed to relax a little and could not help but tease her,  
“Satisfied, Miss Granger?” She spun to him and he tended again to his usual expression and form. She nodded enthusiastically,  
“Yes, Professor.” She wanted to reach out and give him some sort of reassurance but was unsure if he would accept it, she fiddled with her fingers behind her back instead. “Thank you.” He coughed, not exactly sure what to say back. The silence continued on and she smiled at him, sure that this was the first time he had been thanked for a deed and it made him this uncomfortable. 

Ralfie padded back out and looked between the two of them. He did not particularly want to disturb them, but, his Master did look uncomfortable… even if it was probably for good reasons.  
“Your room is ready, Miss.”   
“Thank you, Ralfie” she smiled at him then looked to the robed man, “good night, Professor.”   
“Good night.” she smiled at him and crossed to the room, partially closing the door while she did. She listened as the two exchanged more words but they were softly spoken and too low to hear so she turned her attention to her surroundings. 

She began to remember the room from earlier, dusty and grey, but now it had almost transformed. House Elves really were something else, everything seemed fresh and clean. There was a double bed on one wall with a bedside table and a wardrobe and chest of draws on another. A good sized room but she could recall this was not the master bedroom. Atop the draws were two lit candles, so she placed hers on the bedside table. She noticed her expandable handbag and took it to the bed with her, finding it more than comfortable and noting the bed spread had a floral design that reminded her of home…  
Home.  
Hermione rustled through the bag and found two picture frames. The first contained Harry, Ron, and herself all giggling and jostling each other across Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Colin had caught them off guard on a tender moment. They had all complained but he said he would give them each a copy, he always was true to his word.

The next was more tender. She looked at the photo and, though nothing moved, she was held captive by it. Her mother and father stared back at her, both holding this girl with frizzy hair and buck teeth, trying to contain her excitement at the simple fact she held her cauldron laden with books ready for her first year of Hogwarts. She touched their faces, trying to remember the last time she had sat with them. They wouldn't remember. It felt like only yesterday when she removed all traces of her from their life. She could never go back now. 

A huff of breath caught her attention outside and she strained to hear again. There was more talking just a few footsteps and a door creak; he must have gone to that room with the books from before.  
Shuffling.  
Mumbling.  
Shuffling.  
Plompf.  
He must have sat on the bed. There was a sigh, almost too soft to hear and a scrape followed by the pop of a cork being removed from a bottle. She imagined he was taking a portion before bed. There was a loud clatter that she put down to him putting the bottle back a bit too heavily and then silence. She leaned back hoping to hear something but got nothing. 

Defeated, she sighed and ran her hands over the bedsheets, the fabric soft beneath her palms. By the far pillow there was a lump and she moved the covers to find nightwear. As she changed she thought about how strange the day had been, how disastrous and much, much more. Slipping her feet under the covers, she realised this simple act was a luxury that some of her friends, colleagues, school peers could no longer do, may never have the chance to do again. Her tears rolled down her face as she laid back. A shaky breath wracked her body as she thought of everyone she had ever met. 

Where were they now?   
Were they safe?  
Were they hurt?  
Dead?

She cried long into the night, her eyes red as she looked at how the candle lit ceiling created colours and shadows. The height of the candle had changed considerably, the only telltale that time had still moved. The passage of time still continues, no matter who dies, lives or thrives. Teddy would continue to grow, develop, learn, and all without his father, his mother, his godfather. God knows what the extended family would do. Would the Malfoys be there? Could she be there? Would - 

A scream rang from somewhere close and it was instant reaction to leap out of bed with wand at the ready. Everything poised to defend or maim. 

She relaxed as she realised it was not from her room but it still sounded close by. It rang from terror, but though it sounded hard, heavy, and intense, Hermione realised it would have stopped by now had the danger been imminent. She took the candle from the top and pulled open her door as quietly as possible. The scream intensified and seemed to be coming from the Professor's room. 

Hermione rushed in, no concern for what awaited her in there. Her only worry was Severus Snape and his safety. He had saved her… she’d lost count of how often, and it may be her turn to repay the favour. She could have walked into the room while it contained Voldemort himself and she would not have cared.

Opening the door allowed to scream to reach it full potential in decibels. Though she knew it to be from her professor, the sight still shocked her. He was cowering in a corner of the bed but still sleeping, screaming at a fixed point. She wanted to wake him, grab him and soothe him, but she knew she had to do it gently. 

On her way to the bed she noticed a potion bottle on the floor with some position still seeping into the wood. Perhaps, that last clatter had not been him putting the bottle down, rather dropping it. She put both the candle and and the bottle on top of the little bookcase and began to call gently so as not to wake him too fiercely.  
“Professor?” He did not hear her, “Professor Snape.” she remembered how she had regained his focus earlier, “Severus?” 

His eyes flew wide and found her face amidst the candle light. His breath hitched and his face twisted into indescribable emotion. A sob threatened to rock his body. Instinct rattled her into moving for him, wrapping him in her protective warmth. This simple act seemed to switch something in him, he grabbed at her clothes, her form, anything to anchor her to him. 

She cradled him and rocked him as he sobbed into her stomach. His vocalisations of grief and fright drown out her soothing coos. Hermione began to run her fingers through his hair, it was greasy and did not feel particularly nice to the touch but she played with it anyway.   
“Hush now. You're safe. You're safe.” she tucked the loose strands behind his ear which earned a whimper from him. He rubbed his face further into her when she again fiddled with his locks from root to tip, twisting and twirling.

After a while his sobs became shuddery breaths. She tapped his arms and he reluctantly released her from his vice like hold. He sat back slightly, hands in lap, avoiding any eye contact. She pushed him further back on the bed and sat next to him,  
“Do -” she struggled to find words, “do you want to talk about it?”   
“No.” His response was sharp and she knew not to poke secrets so made no attempt to find out more. He looked to her for the first time to measure her reaction to the happenings and was shocked to find her in pyjamas. His brows furrowed to hide his embarrassment at his actions and familiarity towards her. She rolled her eyes as they watched each other.

“Still tired?” she was the first to break the silence, wanting to give him normality.  
“Perhaps a few more hours…” he had wanted his reply to be more confident but it had been no more than a mumble. “Yourself, Miss Granger?”   
“I have barely slept.”   
“Oh.” Silence ensued as it seemed that was all to be said. Though it started as a taught thread between them, it quickly subsided to a comfortable, like an easy blanket. She moved slightly and leant onto his arm. He allowed the contact and to his surprise some small part of him relaxed into her too.  
“Can I stay?” He scoffed at her. The question seemed imbecilic to him, she was virtually his prisoner and she was ASKING to stay? She seemed to anticipate his thoughts as she added: “Here. I can't sleep alone tonight.”

He took a moment to ponder the question and Hermione looked to him with anticipation. What she had said was true, sleep would still evade her long past the dawn, with or without him, but there was something inside her that bellowed at her to stay with him.   
“It will be squashed.” She nodded as pure relief swept through her body. Severus found the smile she gave him seemed to be formed from pure sunlight. It dazzled him and he clearly felt uncomfortable. He started to pick at his robes, “however is this going to work?” He sounded exasperated, and the question seemed to be aimed more at himself.  
“Do you sleep in your robes?”   
“Sometimes.” she looked horrified. He felt the inexplicable need to explain but she began to wriggle.   
“I suppose I had better get right up against the wall.”   
“Perhaps,” he could not find the words but managed to drag them out anyway, “one of us should sleep in the floor.”   
“I don't wish to take your bed, professor!” She giggled.  
“That's what its it's going to be through,” he paused for effect and raised an eyebrow at her, “is it not?” she shut her mouth, she thought it unexpected that he would offer to take the floor.

Initially, Hermione had wanted something warm next to her, a protective presence. Now, that did not seem possible and she may be unable to sleep. She looked to him to see him transfigure a single mattress, duvet and pillow. It filled the remaining floor space of the room and Severus looked around as if he had lost something. He held his arm out and the potion bottle flew to him, he eyed the insides and found it empty.   
“What is that?” She questioned as she slid from the bed to the floor. 

He huffed, it wasn't just the now empty bottle frustrating him, he had said he would take the floor. Her whole attitude looked as if she was treating this situation as one of those muggle sleepovers he had heard about. It irritated him. She was being so … normal.

“Accio dreamless sleep.” Another bottle whizzed into his other hand and he took a swig. He must have fallen asleep before actually taking it earlier.  
“It’s addictive.” Her statement gained a scowl as his mouth disengaged from the bottle.  
“I am well aware of its properties.” He took a another swig as he had done many times in preparation for bed and placed the bottle on the closest surface. “Use the bed, miss Granger.” her answer was to snuggle even further under the duvet and smile broadly at him. Her rebellion may have been small but it literally made his blood boil.

He toed off his boots and lunged from his spot on the floor over her to the bed, his tall form making it look easy. He lay on top the covers, no wriggling to get comfortable or plumping the pillows. He simply lay there, unmoving but thinking. 

How could his outburst not have phased her at all? Why, especially after seeing that, would she want to sleep in the same room as him? Share a room with sniveling Severus Snape? No one had ever wanted to share a room with him. She should be repulsed, shocked, and angry. The others had been had been, why shouldn't she? 

His mother had been utterly repulsed when she had found out her teenage son was having nightmares. She caught him raiding her potions cupboard one holiday, wanting relief from the thoughts that plagued his dreams. Lily had caught him on a rare day he skipped supper in the Great Hall. She had been shocked to find him screaming down down by the lake, the look on her face nearly killing him. Pomfrey had walked into the professor’s room of the hospital wing because of the wailing she had heard. The anger that he had kept ‘something this important’ hidden from her. 

So how could Hermione Granger see him in such a way and still act as if nothing had happened? Is if it really was one of those sleepovers.

Severus had never had a sleepover before.   
How would he know what one felt like? 

Hermione's hand suddenly plopped on top of his covers and he watched it feel around for something. He thought it looked like a spider scuttling about, using its legs to feel about before it moved to the next place. It must not have found its prey because her hand turned on it's back and spread its fingers, waiting. He still wasn't sure what she wanted to gain from the movement. 

“Professor?” The tome of her voice suggested she was in deep thought and he did not wish to break it. He vocalised his acknowledgement of her need for his attention. “Do you think we’ll be ok?” He let out a shaky breath as he realised what her hand had intended.   
“Yes, Hermione,” he linked his hand with hers, “I think we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains LM/AW with mentions of DM/RW 
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update this. Hopefully I'll update every four days or so now. 
> 
> Thank you for your support!

All seemed quiet as Lucius and his… captives, he supposed, rode. Every now and then percy would begin to chatter in Tiffany's ear, much to Lucius’s delight. The whole family had become adept at reading their mount, he was pleasantly surprised by the each individuals adaptability. 

He looked left to right and eyed each person individually. For the most part both beast and person seemed happy. Charlie almost cracked a smile when Eva moved to dodge a bird, rocking him, practically tipping him off. He must be used to the harsher, fresher rides. Lucius supposed being a dragon handler would make you prefer things a little harder. George had also calmed a lot since the start of their journey and had taken to idally tracing lines about Dorothy's neck.

He was right to bring the Thestrals. The whole group were still snuffling or slyly weeping over an hour into their ride and the risk of splinching would have been too great had he decided on apperation. The port key to the manor had already been given to Draco prior to this morning, 250 mph on a Thestral for reasonable riding speed would not be the easy way to carry home some of Hogwarts finest jewels. Especially as Lucius refused to attach them to the carriage in case things did not go their way.

“How long now, Mr. Malfoy?” Ronald’s voice carried against the wind to his ears.   
“You have been very patient, Master Weasley, a little longer now.” He looked behind to see the young lad physically look relieved. He had been quiet most of the ride, almost quiet enough to forget if only he had not learned the boy and his son were having a ‘thing’. At least he knew how to earn the respect of the father of his beloved. 

It had been obvious for a long time that Draco was homosexual too. He had always made better friends with girls while the the boys adored and appreciated him more. By the time he had gone to Hogwarts he had created his own little group of friends who had each cherished him in their own way. Friends who, for the most part, knew. Who appreciated him for the person he was at that moment and the person he would become. 

Lucius had tried to become a father who would understand, unlike his own. He knew what it was like to grow in a world where people could not understand that you were not the norm. He already understood the turmoil inside so aimed to become someone who would listen and care. He would understand his son….  
But a Weasley? Again? How could two generations have a love interest in the same family. He just hoped their story wouldn't take the same route that Lucius and Arthur's story had taken them. 

He could see the tips of his manor and was going to inform the others of their gradual descent when he saw his son and about 20 other people all waiting outside the ward barriers. He narrowed his eyes and whistled his little flock down. 

Percy started to talk louder as their decline became faster and sharper and Charlie gave a whoop. Despite their rush the girls landed as gracefully as they had trained to about 20 feet from Lucius's son and his guests. He dismounted and told the Weasleys to follow suit before Draco even made it to them. 

“Who are they?” Asked Lucius while his back was still turned, tending to his mares.  
“‘Save what needs saving’.” Draco repeated his father's words, hoping that the older blond would not be so cross at his decision.   
“Draco!” He dismissed his thestrals as Ginny was the last one to dismount and they ran off. Grateful to be reunited with the younger ones. He watched his son embrace Ronald, “Who. Are. They? Where are the secrets and splendours of Hogwarts? The things that truly hold value?” He had not given the young man time to speak so Draco finally burst,  
“What about life?” he spun to face his father, “they deserve to be saved! They deserve to be valued too.” 

Lucius suddenly realised that the gaggle of students were in fact mudbloods. Mudbloods at his home. On his doorstep. He glared at Arthur, his hand twitching, unsure what exactly to do.   
“Your children did this.”  
“He would have killed them!” Draco moved between his father and Mr Weasley. Ronald moved with him. Lucius did not note his sons comment.  
“Your child and that Granger girl…”  
“You leave Hermione out if this.” Ron puffed his chest out, ready to defend his friend at any time.  
“We cannot let him divide us anymore.” Draco adamantly stood his ground. 

Lucius looked to his sons captives, he had seen them at the battle, mostly Gryffindors who had been strong in the face of it all. There was a range of ages, most third years and up but he spotted one girl who could only be a first year Hufflepuff, she was too small for anything higher.   
“This is my house, my home,” he began to the crowd of people. “You will be allowed in as a Malfoy Trophy of war. The Dark Lord expects us to kill you when we have finished with you. Personally I would like nothing better, but it seems my son does not agree. If you walk through the wards with us you cannot leave. Leaving would mean death.” He stopped his speech as the first year Puff put her hand high in the air.

“Please, Sir,” she interrupted causing Lucius to close his eyes and smooth his brow, “what if we manage to get through the wards?” His did not answer that instant and so she continued, “I have heard of people breaking through -”  
“YOU WON'T!” Draco had never seen his father so irate. He was honestly scared for the girls safety, even after his father's face turned to a twisted grin, “the barriers here are secure. Many a witch or wizard have died trying to break in or out.” He widened his sneer as many of the students started to gasp or shake in horror. “Let's say you do. Let's say you manage to get through. Either I kill you myself or the Dark Lord will. There is already a long queue forming, waiting, just for a chance to kill you, all of you. Your blood dirties our wizarding world. It's not fit to drip into the ground.”

“Lucius!” Arthur's voice broke the tension and he looked to him. “They have been duly warned.”   
“Quite.” Lucius’s lips twitched at the oldest person in their company. “How many are there Draco?”   
“22.”  
“That must be half the population of muggleborns at Hogwarts!” Percy chimed his two Knuts, his voice sounded hoarse and in need of water.   
“Well done lad.” William added.  
“However-” A conversation was brewing and Lucius felt the need to stop it  
“In a line!” Lucius just wanted to sit in his sitting room with a bottle of firewhiskey and wallow in the days doings. He would not be able to do that without seeing everyone was right. “Everyone, line!” A few people shuffled so he looked to Arthur once again, “LINE!” He roared. 

“Come on children,” Arthur had a kind way about him and everyone obliged as he started to budge people forward. 

\----------

Inside the manor most of them gaped at decor. “It iz fantastić!” Fleur’s husband hushed her and patted her hand. Lucius simply scoffed at her remark and tapped his cane on the floor,  
“TESS!” A little house elf appeared before him. He informed her, “My wife is deceased, you are my property now. Set a sitting room in one of the back two towers.” She nodded, expression blank. “We need…” he began to instruct Tess while Draco talked with the new residents. 

Arthur looked about the place, this was the second time he had been in the Manor. The first time he had been bubbling with excitement and not taken as much notice as he could have about the decoration. This time, despite the solemn occasion, he fully intended to take in every detail. All the happenings since the battle started and Harry Potter had died had almost overshadowed the fact that they had lost the war. 

If losing a mother had not been bad enough, His son had lost his best friend, his daughter had lost her boyfriend, his family, a friend. Molly had been everything to him, his sign of stability. Harry Potter had been the salvation if the wizarding world. Personal or general, everyone had lost something that night, but all Arthur could think of was how, yet again, he had been dragged into the Malfoy Manor. How, yet again, he was enraptured by beauty. Even though his wife had just died and the order had lost the war.

He could not tear his eyes away from his surroundings. Everything he saw seemed just as it had been back then, brilliant, exquisite. The portraits had gained numbers, some more notable ones hanging on the walls. All of the Black sisters had finally been added to the walls and Abaraxas had gained a bigger spot. None of the portraits said anything this time, though their lips moved. 

He was absently watching Lucius, in portrait, give the muggle borns a disdainful glance when a Gryffindor from the huddle walked over to the family.   
“Excuse me, sir,” he seemed full of confidence but when Arthur finally looked away from the portraits he could see the boy's hand shaking. “Do you know what exactly is going on?”   
“Oh, um, what's your name son?”   
“John.”  
“Well John -” Arthur was interrupted by another voice,   
“What's happening is the best side won and you're our spoils of war.”   
“Father.” Draco warned. Arthur marveled at how the boy had gained his voice against his father, something Lucius had never managed. Over the years he had become more independent and the Weasley felt some odd sense of pride about it.   
“I have arranged rooms. You'll have to share. Think of it like Hogwarts.” he hung his cloak and started to stride away, “Tess and Draco will show you to your rooms.”   
“Children stay here,” Arthur asked to no one in particular then whispered in Bill's ear, “make sure everyone stays together.”His son nodded his agreement. 

Arthur ran after Lucius, just catching a glimpse of pale hair before it disappeared into a room. He leant on the doorframe and watched him pour a drink.  
“Draco, that… Some heir to the Malfoy name that one turned out to be.” He had always muttered when he felt hard done by, always muttered when he felt angry or worried. It was a miracle Lucius could keep anything secret. “I'll have to clothe them, feed them -”  
“Parent most of them,” joined Arthur. The blond whipped round at the sound of his voice and he knew he had hit the nail on the head. “You're worried,” he continued, “that you might come to care for something other than those wretched purebloods of yours.” Their eyes fixed on each other. It seemed like Arthur could see into his soul.

The muggles have an apt saying: ‘the eyes are the windows to the soul’. Completely true in the case of Lucius Malfoy. Arthur could look in to those grey pools and come undone in the wonders they hold… most of the time. This time they looked small, worried and out of their depth.  
“Draco doesn't know what he is getting himself into.”   
“Then tell me, Lucius. Together, we can help him” Lucius bit out a laugh and downed the contents of his drink. He set the glass down and poured two this time. 

“You do realise, you're my captive.” Arthur furrowed his brow, the lines beginning to etch into his face from everything that had happened. “There is nothing you can do.”  
“We could -”  
“Your right shoulder.” Arthur sighed and tugged at his clothes. He revealed a Magic Brand consisting of the dark mark and the Malfoy seal.   
“What the fuck is that?!” the laugh that erupted from the blond made the redhead turn angry. “You think this is funny?”  
“No more running away now, Arthur. No more running away.” He held out one drink to him, his slender fingers caressing the glass gently. Arthur took it but faced Lucius, eyes blazing, attempting to keep his temper. 

“You will face everyone, you will tell them -”  
“Tell them what? That they are now worth no more than a house elf?”  
“You have already made that quite clear to John and the others.” He could not think of any of the other children's names, something Arthur would have to change. “The truth. Exactly what it is they are doing here now. What we are expected to do.” He paused to look into his glass, at such a time he could not think only of himself, “There must be a catch. He-who-must-not-be-named does not simply give away anything for nothing.” he paused, hoping for an agreement but none came, “does he?”   
“If you count my servitude to him, then no, you did not come for free.” Lucius took a sip, “but I had already mostly given that.”   
“You gave up your freedom?”   
“My freedom was never mine to give.” Silence filled the space between them. 

Arthur raked his eyes over him. They had both aged but while Arthur had put on some muscle… and a quantity of fat, Lucius had become handsome; more so than ever before. He had always been attractive but now his whole person was exquisite. The only thing that he did not like about this aged man was his eyes; they had dulled. 

They had already been dull by the time they had met again since Hogwarts. Five whole years they had not seen each other after that day. Something must have happened to him in that time to make him lose his spark. He had gotten back to the burrow that night and had wept. Time had become a plaster for the pain, nothing would heal it though. 

Nothing could make Arthur forget that time, he had realised his love for Lucius and life had changed completely. 

The Weasleys and Prewetts had entered into an agreement that on completion of Hogwarts Arthur and Molly would marry, if neither had found a love match. Blood purity was not a major factor to either family but they wanted to ensure that both families had something in place. 

The winter holiday of his last year Arthur had tried to explain that he had found someone who he had wanted to spend his life with, but he would have to wait four years to even ask him. It was odd but there was something about him that Arthur could not deny. 

The shock had almost killed his father, his mother had been too shocked to speak. The Prewett parents had left cross but ready to wait for the verdict, four years would not matter in the great plan to them. By this point Molly had already professed her love for him and he had become her love match. 

Molly had cried. She wept with her head on his knees. They were friends and Arthur thought nothing would change that but it seemed she had taken this a little too seriously. She asked him who it was, who had ‘tainted his head’.  
Lucius Malfoy  
She flew up and fixed him with a stare,  
“I love you, Arthur Weasley. I need you to promise me that before you ask you tell me. I want to be the first to witness that a Malfoy can love. He won't love you. I will, til the day I die and beyond.” 

The Malfoy and Prewett families had a family history, having backed out of an arranged marriage a few generations back. The Malfoy family claimed the Prewetts had practiced inbreeding. Molly felt the betrayal not only for her but for her family, and it was too much for a 17 year old girl to take. He watched tears filled with sorrow and anger run down her cheeks. 

He released one too, he knew he was giving up so much - a loving wife, redheaded children, a happy home - all for a taste of bliss with someone four years his junior. Someone who may not reciprocate his feelings, or even have those feelings yet. Arthur knew how messed up it sounded. The truth was it was a hopeless case; a hopeless, messed up case. 

“I am happy,” she added standing to leave, “being your second choice.” 

So on the last day of his final year he was surprised to receive a note from Lucius to meet him in the charms room. They had spent many happy hours in there since Lucius first came to the school. Arthur, though by no means a master, had been asked by Flitwick to help advance some students in the lower years and Lucius had come along, bored of being in the common room. He had no need to attend, he was almost on par with the year above him, and stayed consistently so.

The moments changed his world and they were forever etched into his mind. Lucius had been waiting for him, his hair tied in a black ribbon (something reserved for special occasions), nibbling his lip and twisting his fingers about. He had started his speech before the door had even closed.  
“Arthur Weasley, I-I am very young, p-probably pretty dumb,” his voice started small and he stumbled over his words, but he began to gain momentum, “but I love you! I want to be with you!” He nibbled his lip again, “I want you to love me too!” He did not look up from the floor once.

The smile that formed on Arthur's face probably doubled in size. Then he worried. He wondered about how Lucius got around to doing it before him. He had never even dreamed that he might be the first to say. He was 14. Too young for feelings such as this? Puberty had hit, that's for sure. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to smother the nervousness away. To hold him and tell him it would be alright. To kiss him and stop him biting his beautiful tinted lips. 

He must have been thinking for a long while. 

Arthur would not do this now, not with someone who couldn't give consent, but, he would love him. He would tell him so. Every day, every owl, each morning any possible time he would tell the lad how much he loved him. Each time he would get a reply, a solace from the loneliness without him. He could already feel the joy bubbling over. 

Every day would be a miracle.

He had made a promise though. He had to see Molly. He may not have done the asking but he could give her the closure that this could work. That she didn't need to be someone's second choice. 

He returned to the door,  
“Follow me.” 

He would make good on his promise then spend the rest of his life loving him. The rest of his life imagining the next time he could hold him close. Imaging the next time he could kiss him. The next time he would have dinner with him. Wake up next to him. Fill his days with him. Spend endless hours in his company for the magnificent reason that they both loved each other. 

About half way down the corridor he realized he could not hear footsteps behind him. He turned. No one. Not a single person was there. 

He went back to the charms room but no one was there either. What had this all been for? Where could he be? He needed to find him.

He ran through the castle looking in every crevice he could see. He checked every corner before he made it down to the Slytherin dormitory.  
“Open up! Luicis!” He hammered on the walls of the dungeon as he went. He had very little idea where the entrance to Slytherin was but he was damned if he wouldn't try. “Lucius! Get out here now!”

Time passed and his voice grew hoarse. The muggle watch his parents had given him for Christmas told him he had been screaming out to Lucius for over forty minutes. He heard footsteps at the end of the corridor and ran towards them. It could be Lucius, he could be coming to explain what happened… 

Red.  
Molly met him,  
“What is going on, Arthur? Professor Dumbledore sent me” he dropped to his knees, how could a day have been so blissful but so soul crushing. She ran to him and wrapped her arms tight about him. It was his turn to cry. 

 

He returned to the present with a groan. There had been many times when he had re-lived that very scene. Molly had cried the first few years, every time she saw the glassy look come over his eyes. They had run away together after the closing ceremony and eloped. Everything had been tense, the start of the war made everything worse.

But, Arthur could never forget the man in front of him, he had haunted his thoughts, dreams, and even his waking. Always taunting him. Now he was Lucius’s property… not that he ever wasn’t. If Lucius had ever said jump he would have asked how high. 

“Lost in thought, Arthur?” he blinked and focused again. Lucius was pouring himself yet another drink.   
“Lucius, what are we going to do now?”   
“I am going to pour your older children a drink and show them to their rooms. Then make sure my son is alright. Finally I'll put you in your room and go to bed.” Arthur eyed the man suspiciously.   
“What did you mean by running away?” Lucius cleared his throat and levitated a tray now full of drinks.   
“Come, Arthur.” 

He lead the way back to the groups where all of them were still gathered. Lucius offered the tray about the elder Weasley children, seemingly unphased that the students were still there. Bill and Charlie looked to their father, confused. He simply shrugged his shoulders.   
“Well, if you all really want to then come along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter centres around LM/AW and small mentions of DM/RW
> 
> Considering it was national ginger appreciation day in the UK the other day (apprently) here is a chapter for the appreciation of our favourite redheads! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucius began wondering round his manor with this shamble of people behind him. On the way he talked about some interesting artifacts or portraits on the walls. Draco added bits that Lucius had to smile at, it showed he had taken an interest in the manor and its contents. His son had never seemed to listen before so to see him talk about his home was a proud moment.

He put all four male students into one room and the four youngest girls next to them then the next four a flight down and the last ten he split to two rooms. He told each of them that they could swap rooms around tomorrow if they needed to. Each room had an ensuite so he locked each door and told them he would open it the morning. 

No one complained.   
No one dared. 

The Weasleys followed Lucius to the other back tower and slowly the beginning of a steady conversation ensued.   
“Ron, you'll be with me, were in that room there.” Draco pointed through a window to a room with black curtains across from them. It seemed like every redhead pushed their face to the window to get a glimpse at where Ron would be staying. The little Malfoy blushed realising everyone would now know what window to look in. The curtains would certainly be closed tonight

The first room they reached Lucius showed Ginny into. For what could have been the first time since the battle she showed an emotion other than anger or sadness. Her face widened in wonder at the space. Deep green soft carpet covered the floors and the curtains and bed sheets were a deep red, Gryffindor. Exactly how the saw her family, islands of Gryffindor in a sea of Slytherin.   
“When we take everyone to collect your belongings from your home when things settle, then you can pick up some things to decorate with.” Lucius’s attempt at lightening the mood seemed to work as he noticed a few faces smile  
“The same for all of you, feel free to switch the decor up a bit, my father has some… gloomy taste.”  
“Thank you, Draco.” He gave his son a glare. “I'm afraid that tonight your doors will all have to be locked too.” No one said anything so he continued as he locked Ginny’s door, “I will summon Snape in the morning. Then I'll consider leaving yours open.” Everyone shouted a good night through the door and moved on.

There were also five rooms to this tower so each offspring had their own room. When they said their good nights to Bill and Fleur, the remaining four made their way about the manor. At the foot of one front tower the boys said their quick ‘see you in the mornings’ before Draco practically pulled Ron upstairs. 

“Tess.” The little house elf appeared again, she sniffed and wiped her nose on her pillow case. Lucius made a face at her and she bowed her head. “Where have you put Mister Weasley?”   
“Sir, I did not know, Mr Malfoy, Sir, where the mister would like to sleep.”   
“Where will you sleep Arthur? Your choice is this one with Ron and Draco or the Master Tower has larger rooms.” For a moment Arthur felt like a lost child, they had now walked through what seemed like every inch of the Manor and he was now tired again. He had no idea what to choose.

He just wanted to sleep, somewhere safe. While he was contemplating Lucius sighed and pulled on Arthur's sleeve.  
“The room under mine. Ready it.” At lucius’s command Tess disappeared and he was lead by the elbow back past the entrance hall and to the almost top of a staircase.   
“Lucius, I really…” suddenly the weight if the day hit him. He began to stutter.   
“Tess.” She appeared through the door. Arthur sniffled and batted his nose, attempting to cover his emotions. “I will release the others mid morning. Late breakfast is needed. I will call for you when I wake.” He went to push his door open, “do not feed Draco if he awakens first. We all have things to discuss.” She disappeared and Lucius opened the door to his room. 

Grey, redish-orange, and blues greeted Arthur as he climbed into the room. He marvelled at the bed, its size was something he could never have fitted into the Burrow bedrooms. It would have probably slotted in his living room without much space for anything else. The wardrobe blended, only the handles giving anything away, but it spread across one wall. Lucius was not a man of many clothes, so Arthur wondered what else was being hidden behind those doors.

Both if them stood in silence. Not really knowing what to say was new to both of them. Arthur looked about him, unsure of what to do.   
“Well,” Lucius began rustling under the pillow his side of the bed, “I hope everyone else found their Pyjamas, the sheets and clothing were fresh in moments ago.” He pulled out his set of black nightwear. Arthur looked at the pillow his side and wondered if he should go down to the room below him for his set. Lucius reached under the other pillow for him and pulled out a grey set. “I'll change in the bathroom. You pop in there after me. Hurry up though.” 

He opened one of the wardrobe doors and showed a large looking bathroom and slipped through it it seemed like meer moments til he was back in the room again, giving hardly enough time to inspect the room.   
“Have you a spare toothbrush?”   
“There is a spare one in there.” Arthur took himself to the room behind the wardrobe and began to change. 

Lucius wondered for a moment if he should wait for Arthur to finish and join him before actually getting into the bed. He decided against it and and slipped under the covers, knowing he was going to get no sleep tonight. He would be sharing a bed with the very man who had haunted his dreams for over 30 years. Being comfortable would at least help ease the boredom. 

Arthur popped back into the room as he was getting settled under the covers. He eyed the lump in the bed,  
“Just get in.” his command begged to be obeyed so Arthur unhesitantly slipped under the covers too, noticing the others heat as he did. Lucius waved a hand and the lights turned off. All went quiet and all went dark. 

The change heightened both mens senses. Every inch of them taught, waiting for any small piece of information the other could give. The smells came first. Both had been too tired for proper cleansing so had used a cleaning spell. They could smell the lingering magic in the air. Lucius could smell the redhead’s woody, heavy scent, as if he had been climbing trees all day. Arthur could smell the bond’s flowery, tulip scent, light and fragrant. They clouded each others mind and both fought to hold back the memories of the last time they had smelt this. It filled them fully; intoxicating. 

“Lucius, I'm scared.” Arthur had tried to make his voice quiet. He wanted to be heard but did not want to break the atmosphere they had created. They had both settled into something they did not quite understand, but Arthur could not be sure what part of the day he as referring to.  
“Yes, a lot has happened today.”   
“What will we do?”   
“Well, you Weasleys -”  
“No, Lucius.” The interruption startled him so he looked to the redhead who was surprisingly close. “I mean ‘we’. Every single one of us.”  
“I will do what I have always done: survive.” The room went quiet briefly, he expected a response but after not receiving one he continued, “and I will drag every one of you with me. Besides,” he began to add to himself, “I cannot lose you again.” Arthur sat bolt upright.  
“What do you mean; again?” He recalled the conversation earlier and added, “you still haven't answered the other, too. What did you mean I ran away?”   
“You walked away,” his answer was immediate, a rush of words and emotions, an unusual thing for the blond. “You left me. The least you could have done is said you weren't interested.” Lucius began to nibble his lip, it all becoming a bit too much for him. He wanted to bury his head under the covers while he added quietly, “it wouldn't have changed my feelings, but I'd have had closure.”

Arthur's voice became heavy. He could not believe what he was hearing.   
“But, I told you to follow me.” He struggled to get the words out. He did not miss the sharp intake of breath or the sudden still and stiffness from beside him.  
“No, you… you … When?”   
“When I opened the door. I had something…”  
“This is my fault.” Lucius began to mumble under him. He suddenly realised he was the reason for their predicament and it was a heavy burden to bear, “this is my fault. If I'd just… Merlin, I would’ve… this is all my-”  
“Lucius, Stop!” He did as was told and looked at Arthur, but he only sighed. “Please explain,” he finally continued, “how it’s your fault, and you're only just realising it. I always thought you were messing around. A sort of: ‘let's get the Weasley’ prank.”  
“I would never do that!” Lucius now shot up, too. “I would like to think I'm more dignified than silly tacts like that.” 

“Then what,” began Arthur, lighting a light, “was that?”  
“You laugh at me and I will kick you out. The room downstairs is still prepared.” the redhead scoffed, one of the few times Lucius had ever heard him make that noise. He wanted to turn the light off, this was the first time he had spoken to anyone about this who wasn't a healer. “I was so clever and talented as a child that not one person realised I was half deaf. It's only testament-” a hand clasped over his mouth.  
“No, stop, you were what?!”   
“I was partially deaf.” Arthur's face dropped. It seemed, Neither of them had been at fault for what happened, yet he still felt hard done by.  
“Why didn’t you tell me? We spent so much time together and I never suspected a thing…” he began to lower his hand and Lucius jumped at the chance to speak again. He did not like this notion of vulnerability he had.  
“I never present myself in a way less than perfect.”   
“You…” Arthur screwed up his face clearly in pain, but not sure about what. “You are…” he relaxed and looked at Lucius. “We are both at fault then. I should have dragged you with me.” It was his turn to babble. “I could have moved you myself instead of getting you to listen to instruction… you never were good at that.” 

He shifted to kneel on the bed. Lucius dropped his head, unable to hold his gaze.  
“I guess that's it then…” he was not really sure how to feel. Neither of them were.   
“Have you been healed now? Are you cured?” Lucius nodded his head and repeated again,  
“It's all my fault.”   
“Then let me start again.” Arthur felt pretty sure that Lucius still felt the same way. He certainly did. He lifted the blonds head so their eyes met. He smiled and began,

“Lucius Malfoy, might I say, though the war has been traumatic, some good has come out of it.” He let tears stain his cheeks as he spoke, ready to redo the years. “We both lost wives tonight, and I lost a son. My grief will be a heavy burden for me to bear. I know I can cope with you at my side. Lucius’s face steeled, fighting emotions long stored and locked away

“Lucius Malfoy, I love you, I have done for over 30 years. I intend to do so for many more. Please, allow me to stay with you. My heart has honestly not not belonged to any other since the first moment we spoke.”

Lucius said nothing for a moment. Everything tense.  
“Please,” Arthur continued, not able to take the silence, “let me love you. Loud enough for all to hear.” Lucius barked out a laugh and the emotion bubbled that he had never really felt before. He leaned into Arthur testing out the feel of his chest. Arms instantly wrapped around him and emotion overflowed. 

They both grabbed onto each other sobs exploding from both of them, much to Lucius’s surprise. Arthur began to fiddle with the long blond locks, soothing the man in his arms while he wept himself. They had waited for this for a long time and Lucius would not allow himself to let go of the man in front of him. He needed the feel of him, needed to touch and be touched. He was almost shocked at the innocence of this desire.

They stayed tangled for a long moment but when Arthur attempted to remove one of Lucius’s hands he groaned in disapproval. The redhead continued and managed to prize one hand free. He held it and kissed the tips of its fingers. Lucius released him, wondering what he was up to. The elder pulled both of them down so they were laid amongst the covers that had slipped from them. 

They laid their together in eachothers arms. Arthur listened to the way Lucius breathed. It started as slightly uneven, still coping with the shock and raw emotion. It began to settle to something rhythmical, he was slipping slowly into sleep. This is what Arthur had wanted, pined for all those years, and now he finally obtained it he did not wish to miss a moment. 

He had shared a bed with someone since he was 18 but never before had he gained this much happiness from hearing someone breathe. Molly had loved cuddling in bed but he couldn't bring himself to actually hold her. They had often simply held hands or slept back touching back. Initially he could not sleep next to her easily, he had been too used to the silence of night.

Now, though, he was not sleeping because he wanted to continue listening. His eyes were drooping but he wanted to hear the way Lucius slept, feel the way he relaxed into dreams. Lucius let out a small snore. Arthur chuckled slightly. People snoring usually irritated him, even from his own children the sound would make him grind his teeth.. but that sound, from this man, made it seem charming. He switched their positions so he could lay atop the others chest, allowing him to listen to the other heartbeat.

“Sleep.” Mumbled Lucius as he ran his hand up and back down Arthur's back. The command and action was all that was needed to send the red head into the most peaceful but disturbing sleep of his life. 

He dreamt of Molly. She told him she was happy for him but she would twist each time in agony, the cruciatus curse. It stopped and each time she smiled at him,  
“Thank you, Arthur Weasley. It’s your turn to be as happy as I have been.” Each time the flash of blue made her disappear he would startle awake. Lucius would hush him in his sleep and he would settle back to the same dream. Over and over, being soothed each time. The heartbeat lulling him back to sleep

The war would scar, but war can bring resolution. 

Lucius Malfoy was Arthur’s resolution.  
And, Arthur Weasley was Lucius’s resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter revolves around SS/HG. 
> 
> There are some mentions of LM/AW and DM/RW. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Hermione awoke with a sigh, her nose filling with a chlorine smell she couldn't quite place, but she felt sated and warm. Usually she felt cold and uncomfortable, not the type of person to be still when asleep, she usually had the duvet scrunched at her feet when she woke. She twitched her extremities and moaned into a stretch and found something was caught between her fingers.  
“You could,” began the something in a low rumble, “at least let go before you pull people about like that.” 

She recognised the grumbling of her Professor and all of the day before’s happenings flooded back to her.  
“Nothing's changed, has it?”   
“No,” she was shocked at how blunt he initially sounded, but he explained, “it happened, now we must find a way to live in that knowledge. Learn how to make today better than yesterday.” She looked up towards him. He was laying right on the edge of the bed watching her face, his dark eyes fixed on her. She met his gaze. It was hard to argue when everything he said was true… or, when he looked so fresh from sleep.

There was little point disagreeing with him about the fact it happened anyway, and there was no point stating it was unfair. Many things were unfair and life was one of them - Harry's death was one of them. Voldemort's success was one of them. There was no more Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and no more chosen one. There was no longer any truly safe place for young witches and wizards who had not gained enough knowledge about the world they belonged to or the magic they held. 

Hermione wondered how those like her would learn. Magical history showed that most likely they would remain unaware of their powers, unless in extreme circumstances. They would remain in the muggle world with their families and friends, their childhood hopes and dreams still fresh in their heads. She was unsure if that was a good thing or not. They would be surrounded by those they loved, not ripped from them in the name of education. However, they would never gain the insight and friendship that the wizarding world offered. Also either way they would be dead. Didn’t most of Voldemort's plans consist of killing muggleborns as well as muggles in general?

Something else, she needed something else to focus on.

Their hands. It was odd how they had kept contact like that though having been asleep, her eyes glanced at them.  
“You have a vice like grip.”   
“Sorry.” This was not the distraction she needed. He would scowl at her and perhaps make a comment about how childish she seemed. She moved to let go but he kept firm. She braved a look at his face ready to take the sneer. Instead, she found his eyes, black as night, watching her gently. 

He was by no means a typical handsome man. He did not possess the broad features story books had told her men ought to have. He did not possess the chiseled jawline, his face had more angles. His mouth was not full but thin and lined from his constant scowling… yet, though he was nothing like the romance fiction men she had read about, she still found him appealing. She had done since she began to notice men and what they did to her. She studied every inch of his face, unashamed she was staring. She watched his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed, the only indication he was feeling uncomfortable under her intense hazel gaze. 

“I need to ...” She had heard him but was not ready to look away. She wet her lips, suddenly dry. The tension in the air grew thick. A heavy spark rested between them. His thumb stroked her hand. She knew he may have said he needed to… whatever it was he intended to finish his sentence with, but she also knew that he had just as little intention of letting go as she did. She reciprocated the touch, circling part of his hand. 

“Master Snape!” The house elf’s interruption made them both jump, their hands released in the movement. Luckily, Ralfie had stayed outside, and, with a short exclamation knocked on the door. Severus rubbed his brow.   
“What is it?”  
“Well, sir, it’s past 10 now, sir. I have breakfast waiting on the table. Would you like me to inform Tess?” He had managed to scavenge enough sleep through the night to run on but he worried she might not have done. What with everything that had happened in the night, it was likely she would need more time to sleep and prepare.   
“We will be ready to leave in an hour.” Though the door was closed he knew Ralfie would hear.   
“No, professor, an hour isn't long enough for us both to shower and eat…” she trailed off as she noticed the subtle scowl on his face. She was horror struck; “you do have a shower, don't you?”   
“Of course the house contains a shower! Don't be ridiculous,” his voice sounded stern but suddenly softened a bit as he added, “you'll have to put a heating charm on the head. No electric.” 

She obviously had no idea what to do with that information and she wondered how one could go through the ritual of showering like that. She stood and opened the door to reveal Ralfie,  
“Morning, Ralfie! Hour and a half and we will be ready to leave.” She smiled at him and he returned it, his mouth almost ear to ear.  
“Morning, Miss Granger. Did Miss sleep well?”  
“In the end, thank you. Would it be an insult to ask you to call me Hermione?”  
“Oh Miss Granger, Ralfie could never…” he looked to his master who nodded slightly. Ralfie smiled at Severus knowingly. He watched his master begin to put his boots on and saw how he continued to sneak a glance at the Miss. He could see where this was going.   
“Please.” She reminded him that the question was still unanswered and he felt ashamed that any good house elf would make a ‘friend’ of his master wait so long.   
“Then, Ralfie would be pleased, Miss Hermione.” She smiled and reasoned that that would have to do.   
“Then, Ralfie, would you please get me a towel and some scented soap, please.” He smiled and practically scrambled off into the next room, full of excitement. She giggled at him, he was a little ball of energy. 

Turning back to Severus, she noticed he was fully dressed and already undoing the mattress, pillow, and duvet transfiguration. He put the things in their rightful place and glided towards her.   
“Would you mind if I go first?” It seemed a mindless question to her, but something stirred in Severus. He must have taken a little too long to answer, “to freshen up?” she prompted.  
“I already have.” she leaned towards him and took a sniff.   
“You smell like a swimming pool.” He scowled. He sniffed the air too but smelt nothing.   
“Cleansing spells don't have a smell.”   
“Towl, Miss Hermione, and other things,” the elf smiled.

\-----

Severus practically flew down the stairs for the speed he was going. He needed to be out of the proximity Miss Granger always seemed to lure him into. He could feel the throb still in his lower body and was feeling the effects of the lightheadedness her presence gave him. He found it odd that last night he had not felt the same way. He had felt, but, differently. She had been warm and comforting, soothing enough for him to sleep. In this present moment he could not do anything, let alone sleep. 

Throughout his teens he had been stupid enough to believe Lily could ever reciprocate his feelings. Now though, he was barbaric and deluded enough to even hold lustful notions towards a girl 20 years or so his junior. To Severus, Hermione's beauty was unrivalled by any other living creature. She was glorious. Her face looked angelic while asleep. Her hair had fallen about her face, each movement gave her face a different defining feature in the backdrop of her locks. She wriggled a lot and each time the duvet dislodged he covered her back over.

He was so ashamed at his body’s reaction to her. 

He heard the shower run above him and his cock twitched with excitement. She was naked and in his house. She was also his property, according to the Dark Lord. He could take her any time he wanted, any time at all. She would not disown him, she would not shun him, even if he made a mistake like he had done with Lily - She would have no choice if he took her innocence. 

But, could he really do that to her?

Perhaps being on the darker side of things the last few years had clouded his thinking more than he thought. He had done more for the Dumbledore side in the last year or two but that had meant spending more time with Death Eaters and the man himself. He had watched countless Muggle-borns be raped, tortured, and finally when begging for it they had been granted death. 

He had been ordered to join in once just after being announced a Death Eater;  
“Take your fill, Severus. You need to know the feel the control gives you as you take everything from a person. I want you to watch the lights in her eyes disappear.” An anonymous girl had been gifted to him, she lay atop a table, begging for her freedom.

Back then he had been angry that Lily could remove him from her life so easily. He just wanted a way at getting back at her. It was easy at first, to block out the girls screams. They turned into whimpers and sobs quickly, the simple and quiet sounds much harder to miss. After the first crutio she had begged for death and he readily gave it. He wanted to beg it for himself. He was not that vile man. He watched her face, as he was told to do, he saw the light fade. He wanted that himself, for the light to go out.

He had not had the best life, nor had he had the worse, he knew. Whatever life he had it was no excuse. There was no reason to do something so disgusting, pleasing your leader or not. Voldemort seemed to get some satisfaction from it, seeing women (and men) be violated and tormented, tortured and ended. He made every new recruit do it at least once. Severus never wanted to do it again. Ever. The first (and only) time he had sex and it ended in death. It made him sick. He wanted to apologise. He did not know her name so whispered a simple sorry in her ear. 

He wanted to do other things to please the him; that was why he had relayed the prophecy. He did not want to do that again - Anything but that. Then, when Lily died as a result of his actions, he had not known how to cope. Of course, Dumbledore helped him to find some sort of light again. He had to be Harry's protector, the child of Lily. 

He had done so diligently until he realised how beautiful Hermione Granger was. His lustful feelings of want and need had started a couple of years ago. The same year she had wanted to take extra classes. He was disgusted with himself, finding a student sexually attractive was never one of the things he wanted from life. Still, he did and there were many nights when he had allowed himself release in the imaginings he could muster of her. 

He paced the sitting room, needing something to do that would exorcise the energy he felt. He looked to the walls and sighed, it would be useless trying to pull a book, he wouldn't know what he was getting. They grey guise did not suit his home, but, until the girl got used to where doors were, he could not put the decor back to how it was. There were even days when he had forgotten where doors were. It was usually when he was out of sorts, days when he had been with the Dark Lord and Death Eaters, days when he had been crutioed. There was just no other way to store his books though. 

“Sir?” Ralfie stepped into the room and gave him a worried look. Severus welcomed the distraction and signalled him to continue. “Tess said Mr. Malfoy is just getting up and that he requires requires your help, sir. It could take most of the day, sir.”  
“I bet it will. Did you hear what Draco dragged home?” Ralfie let out a small giggle,  
“Yes, sir. Tess said Mr. Malfoy was red as punch!” Severus let out an amused huff under Ralfie’s giggling,   
“Yes, I would have liked to have seen that.” The house elf smiled warmly at his master, it was not often that he showed any sort of amusement… or any other gleeful emotions. Grateful but not happy, not often.

“Shall I pack anything, sir?” Severus debated the question out to him,  
“Yes, medium potion kit, I doubt I'll be doing anything excessive, but to a quantity. Also I'll need a handful of books on fertility and contraception…” Ralfie narrowed his eyes as he took mental notes, just one of the things Severus found endearing about the little elf. “Of course, you'll come too?”  
“Oh! Sir, yes! Please, sir!” he never missed a chance to see his big sister.

Hermione came down the stairs moments later in fresh clothes, feeling much better. Cleansing spells did fine, but to this girl nothing beat a shower, even if the water was charmed warm. She would have to see how Ron and the others were coping with their new surroundings. Did they have showers… that worked? 

Ralfie was running round the ground floor like a maniac, plopping items into a bag left, right, and centre. She watched him for a moment, finding it amusing that he would be so excited about his master going on a trip. Last night he had made it seem as if Severus was his saviour, that he would do anything for him. She was unsure about whether this was healthy.   
“Oh Miss Hermione!” He ran up to her smile still as wide as could be, “I get to come with you, Miss!”  
“Oh, really?” She felt ashamed for a moment for thinking bad of the relationship, “well, that is exciting!” Severus stepped out from the sitting room,   
“Stop chattering. Breakfast.” He went to the dining room where a simple breakfast of toast, egg, and sausage waited. 

They ate in relative silence, the odd grumble erupted from the professor as he read a muggle newspaper. She wondered what was in it that would make him grumble. She found out soon enough.   
“Bastard.” He threw the paper in the mid of the table and she noted the headline about the British Prime Minister, Tony Blair. She recalled how her dad would call him the same, she giggled, this seemed similar somehow, “No, not funny. He is like the Dark Lord in many ways.”   
“You act as if you've met him.”   
“I have, he came to our last Death Eater meeting.” She looked to him in shock,  
“Wizard’s cannot be muggle leaders.”  
“He isn't, he just agrees with a lot of the politics.”  
“Dangerous.” Severus nodded in agreement at her statment,  
“I don't pretend to understand muggle politics, but none of the candidates seemed right.”   
“My dad told me that every politician lies, its it's the ones that knowingly lie with a smile to watch out for.” he scoffed but did not reply so silence ensued yet again, though it was not uncomfortable.

After breakfast Hermione also began to pack a spare small bag, a book, the muggle newspaper, and the few pieces Ron had asked her to keep safe on their ‘camping’ adventure. He would want them in his new home. Some pictures of his family, a few trinkets from holidays past, a quidditch team photo and shirt, and his latest Christmas jumper from Molly. She would be so pleased to see them all again. 

She was not overly surprised to hear that Lucius Malfoy had taken the Weasleys in, for his sake or for Draco’s. Most of Draco's circle had been told about his father's infatuation with Mr. Weasley. Though no one knew if it was true, the moment she saw the way Draco looked at Ron though, she recognised it from the last meeting between the two adults of the same families. Ron and Draco had been dancing around each other for a couple of years and finally made it official last year. They vowed not to let anything change though. Draco did not want Death Eaters making more of a target of Ron or his friends, so played the same insult game through the year. 

She took herself to the living room where Severus was waiting. He was rifling through the bag Ralfie had packed, clinking reached her ears, she wondered what he would be doing.   
“You have a bag,” he noted.  
“Most of it is Ron's. I've got a book, I didn't know what we would be doing.”   
“Well once you have finished with Ron, if you're at a loose end, I could use a hand today.”  
“Of course, I'll be glad to help.” She did not even question the nature of what he needed help with. 

Ralfie also came in with his own little bag. Everyone seemed ready, everyone had a bag, set to go.   
“We will apparate to the Malfoy wards. Ralfie, please go ahead and inform Mr. Malfoy I wish to set Miss Granger up to come in.” The elf nodded and smiled,  
“See you soon, Miss Granger. Sir.” He left. The two were alone again.   
“You will have to hold onto me. That will allow you out of the wards here.” she willed herself to remember that piece of information. He held out his hand, this would be as much proximity he could take. Instead she took the outstretched arm as a means to nestle into his side and wrap her arms about his waist. He furrowed his brow, embarrassment itching away at him. He wrapped the arm around her shoulders. 

“Then… hold tight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Thank you for the support.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains   
> LM/AW  
> SS/HG  
> RW/DM

Lucius was not shocked to see daylight when he woke, but he was shocked to see Arthur watching him. Those deep blue pools scanned his face. Neither of them said anything, simply lay together, gazing into each other's eyes. Lucius thought this could be the best way to wake up in the morning, though he would never have said out loud; he still had some pride. 

Arthur had similar thoughts, though his mind still rested on Molly, Fred, and the rest of his family. It would have been the best way, had it not come from such awful circumstances. He ran his fingers through the blond locks before him, it was soft and silky and Lucius moaned beneath his touch. They nudged their foreheads together and both closed their eyes, ready to settle back for more rest.

They were denied by a knock on the door.  
“Enter.” Regretting the need for distance, Lucius sat and readjusted his pyjamas.   
“Master, Ralfie has sent word. Professor Snape and a Miss Granger will be here in an hour and a half, Master.”   
“Tess, ensure the Weasleys and Mudbloods are awake and dressed within that time. Give everyone something new to wear.” She nodded and he added, “Oh, and let me know if any of them trouble you.” The little house elf nodded again and left.  
“I wish you would stop calling them that. They are children, Lucius.” The blond just rolled his eyes and made to leave the bed. “Where are you going?” Arthur made a grab for the other man's hand.   
“I'm only going to get dressed.” He patted Arthur's cheek and smiled. The redhead let go but felt the loss of his presence and immediately regretted doing so. Arthur had found reliving the moment he had lost Molly over and over had made him more anxious to not let Lucius go, even for a moment. 

 

Within moments they were dressed and heading towards Draco’s room. They had the knowledge that, at least, Tess would have woken them up. Arthur realised that it would be easy to bribe Ron into getting dressed and ready - baby pictures. He had so many of them,  
“See,” he finished telling the younger man, “Molly wanted a lot of traditional wizarding ones but I had acquired a Polaroid from work so I took a lot of muggle camera ones too. It would seem all my children have twice the normal baby photos.” Lucius just nodded and knocked the door. It was answered not a moment later by Ron, hurriedly pulling on his shirt, complaining,  
“Dad! No!”   
“Oh, please Mr. Weasley!” Draco Was still in the middle of buttoning up a shirt as if he had had no interest in dressing  
“You are not exempt, Draco.” The boy's eyes flew open as his father smiled and explained, “your mother and I took a range of photos, some even too embarrassing for the Family Album.”   
“Mr. Malfoy, I would love to -” something about the young redheads cheekiness made Lucius smile despite himself.  
“One day, Ronald, you'll see.” He began to walk away, ready to collect the rest of the Weasleys. He added for good measure, “remember that well, Draco.” 

Most of the redheaded family were up and dressed with the exception of George, still dressed in yesterday's ruined clothes, his face a blotchy mess. Arthur and Ginny were the first to comfort him, the others joined a heart beat later. Lucius, still in the doorway watched as every on of them piled onto one double bed. It was a scene meant to be cherished, until George sent Arthur a death glare. He sent Lucius one too but decided to pretend he hadn't noticed. He waited a moment or two before speaking,   
“I need to go wake the,” he swallowed, “other children. Please make your way down the the entrance and Tess will show you to the Dining Hall.” 

As he turned to leave there was a grumbling from the pile as the patriarch struggled to get free. When he couldn't pull against the big pile on top on him he began to panic.  
“Should we not all go?” Most of the room turned to him either in confusion or frustration. Percy had never remembered a time when his father passed on a family pile up and their last one had seemed an eternity ago. “Come, George, you must get dressed. Life always seemed easier in fresh clothes.” The young man sent Lucius another look. Once again he pretended not to see it, but he was beginning to get an idea what it could stem from. 

Each room of students practically breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the Weasleys stood behind the two Malfoys. The redheads seemed far less threatening, even though at that moment there were at least three in the family who were less stable than the blondes before them. George seemed to carry a vendetta against either Lucius or Arthur or Both, Arthur seemed to have developed some sort of anxiety, and, finally Ginny Lost her mother and her boyfriend within the last 24 hours, yet she greeted those who opened her door with a smile. A bright smile. She could be the most dangerous of all the residents. 

\------

“Mr. Weasley!” Hermione was astonished to see Ron’s father ambling up to her beside Lucius Malfoy.  
“Hello, my dear. Are you alright?”  
“Stay, Arthur.” Lucius interjected their happy reunion with a command more suited to a puppy, but he could not let Arthur cross the wards yet.   
“Oh, I’m fine, thank you. Professor Snape pulled me from the battle before it really began.” Lucius grabbed the girls hand, making her startle a little and practically pulled her through, almost tripping her, “and you?” She asked righting herself. He gave a small nod, not quite sure if he or Ron should tell her. “My goodness, what's wrong?” his face must have betrayed him because she looked terrified suddenly.  
“We lost Fred and Molly.” She ran towards him. Since going to Hogwarts meant she had less time with her actual parents the Weasleys had become a surrogate to her. They were her family and she felt the loss deeply.

Arthur opened his arms and they embraced. It was definitely the sort of hug one could only get from family members. Arthur knew that she would share the hurt with them, Hermione was apart of their family and he knew nothing would change that. She patted him on the back, she could feel him holding in pain but did not know how to help. They parted so he could wipe his face with a pocket handkerchief. He offered his hand to Severus who readily shook it. There were no sides, no double agents left. No doubts.  
“Thank you for saving her.”  
“It was my pleasure.” Severus drawled out with a sarcastic tone. Hermione fixed her hazel eyes on him as they began to walk to the manor, she had not appreciated his tone. All was forgiven when he nudged her towards the manor where Ron was waiting in the doorway. 

They ran at top speed towards each other, ready to grieve for their missing part that was Harry Potter. The two grasped at one another immediately and she hushed him when he drew a shaky breath. The men ambled behind, two of them were not ready to break the tender moment, but one was and had she not pulled back to rifle through her bag, Severus would have stepped in. She pulled out the book and newspaper she had packed and handed him the bag and its content.   
“Look through it when you're ready.” He nodded, his eyes glistening with tears. He went to open his mouth but she stalled him by questioning, “I can collect the bag next time, cant I, Mr. Malfoy?” 

The question both irritated and touched Lucius. She was watching out for her friend in a way that no one else had done for him. She was also challenging him, asking a question she already knew the answer to, still managing to phrase it in a way that any other response would be entirely his fault. Merlin, she was just like Narcissa.   
“Yes, Miss Granger. You may.” They smiled at each other, oblivious to Lucius edging around them. Severus had no such tact and pushed past, breaking their moment,   
“If you would put each other down. Lucius and I have work to do.” Hermione smiled at Ron and followed the black robed man. 

Ginny welcomed Hermione’s visit with open arms and a sad smile. Lucius was concerned that no one else noticed the change. He wondered which was real, the sad smile now or the bright one from earlier. George and Percy followed suit in providing Hermione with a welcome hug. Once released she saw the people at the table,  
“John! What are you doing here?”   
“Ah that's my doing.” Draco cut in before John even had time to register the question, “I convinced the dark lord to allow me a harem of muggleborns.”   
“Draco this is fantastic! That's most of us here!”  
“He told us that no harm would come to us while we were here. I believe him.” A murmur of conformation surrounded the table at John's words. 

Severus stood next to Hermione, his eyes scanned each of the students. Some names were retained while others eluded him, if Hermione knew their names he would have to get her to remind him when their job was done. He needed her help now though for something more pressing, it could be a delicate thing asking women about their contraception habits.   
“Right ladies,” Lucius practically shouted across the table to get everyone's attention, “with the exception of Mrs William Weasley, I need to ask you all about contraceptive measures.” A few of the girls at the table went bright red.  
“You have no tact Lucius.” Severus sounded amused, but it was curbed by his own embarrassment.  
“Well they're going to have to discuss it at some point today. How would you have done it?”   
“Individually, with Miss Granger asking the questions. I believe women need to feel safe to expose personal issues like that.”   
“Both of you are making this difficult,” Arthur took some charge and made to control the situation. “Lads, have you finished breakfast?” There were nods from around the room, “Lucius, let's go and do something with them.” The blond rolled his eyes and walked out the doors, already done with this situation. “Lucius, wait! Come on, boys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, I hope you enjoyed


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains SS/HG and mentions LM/AW and RW/DM
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Something is finally brewing.

“Read that one.”   
“Professor, I already know about the pill, the injection, the implant, and the coil. Both types -”  
“There are two?! Merlin, women are barbaric.” Hermione laughed heartily about the grimace on his face. It was plain that the questions and interviews had not had the desired effect. Severus knew nothing of muggle contraception and turned quite a pale shade as the girls described them, more so than usual, simply to tease him. Turning green was a common side effect to talk of periods, though, and it seemed he was not immune.

Severus explained to all the participants that the Malfoys needed to be sure their new charges would not carry the wizarding blood through a muggleborn, so needed a contraception potion. It was essentially the same bre that had taken at Hogwarts since their opening ceremony. The students had filed out, presumably to join the others, and left Hermione with the Professor. She had tried to be mature and not giggle but it was proving too much.

“Oh, sir, I'm sorry.” Her speech was broken by the tail end of a chuckle. “It just seems strange that you could be a double spy for years, and go through everything you have, but still turn a grim colour when a girl approaches the monthly subject.”   
“It's like werewolves -”  
“You’ve not had much experience with women to say that to someones face.” He grumbled under his breath as reply, trying to keep to his Professor routine - trying to keep his distance. His shade was due to complete and utter nervousness. He did admit to himself that lack of experience came into it. It was just so strange to him that a body could allow for blood loss each month and start to rebuild its cushion for children within the next day or so. 

Women confused him. 

“Fine, this is the one were brewing,” he handed her an open potions book with annotations scrawled across the page. She studied it and placed it on the table next to the cauldron, rereading each handwritten note as if they were fountains of knowledge. He observed her, noting, not for the first time, that the green of her shirt really set off her eyes. As she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears, she noticed him staring,   
“Sorry,” she began, “you've probably done this many times. I need to know as much as you if I'm to help.”   
“I've done this twice. Poppy and the students apparently preferred the second batch I made. She replicated from that.”   
“You made these annotations after the first time?”   
“From feedback.” He said it like it was an admittance that needed to be made, “and Poppy made one change.” He pointed to one section, written in pencil but crossed out in blue ink. She did think that was strange, it wasn't like him. She had seen the HB pencils he tried to hide in his lab, suddenly realising what they werd for.

They grimaced at the same time. Hermione shuddered,   
“Pen? In a book?” He heartily agreed with her comment and was about to tell her when she continued, “I see, you were thinking far too much about the purposes of ingredient. This and this would have made it much harder to get into the bloodstream.” She pointed to the respective parts and he questioned her,  
“Isn’t that a completely necessary part?”   
“I get what your thinking, this has the same properties and effects though and you've added that already.”   
“Ah.” He did not know whether to be impressed or frustrated that a student (even if it was Granger) had worked that out so quickly when he hadn't. He could see it now but that was after years of practice.   
“I learnt from the best.” His eyes flew wide and he debated for a moment if she had meant Slughorn. She made a face that told him otherwise, obviously reading his thoughts clearly. A rare, full smile graced his lips. 

She watched his face change. There was now almost a roguish charm about his features. His smile had more tilt one side making him look a little smug, though she knew that wasn't the case. The corners of his eyes wrinkled in ways it seemed they had not done before. His cheeks pinked a little from embarrassment… she was completely captured, again. Every part of her belonged to him. It had done for years but this new expression made her knees wobble and her insides quiver. She had to look away first the sight was too much, her heart would burst. 

“Sorry.” She looked up to find that the precious smile had instantly faded.   
“No!” Perhaps it had been a little too loud, a little too quick. She hoped he wouldn't read to much into it, “I just wondered if it had an expiry suddenly.” She knew it didn't sound right but it was the best she could think of. He seemed to pay it no mind.  
“Poppy never made enough stock for more than six months.”  
“And it worked?”  
“Do you know of any pregnancies at Hogwarts?”  
“Fair point. Let's figure amounts and then we will prep.”  
“Well it's a simple Eighth.”  
“Won’t that be too much?”  
“Precisely. We can store the left over to test expiry.”   
“Good thinking. Paper?” They were once again in their back and forth, it was comfortable again. 

It felt safe.

\-----

“Ralfie!” He appeared before the pair with another little house elf Hermione had not seen before, “put this in the kitchen. Tess, it will bubble but do not remove the lid.” Both elves nodded, took one handle each and left giggling.  
“Who’s Tess?” she whispered, not wanting to offend anyone.  
“The other house elf. She is Ralfie's older sister.” she looked at him in wait for a better explanation. “They came as a pair initially. They only agreed to separate when I promised they could see each other as often as I could afford them to.”   
“I knew it.” It was his turn to wait for more. He began to pack things back in the bag Ralfie had brought with them. He looked to her when no words came. She knew now was not the right time to call him sentimental or nice. Perhaps nice was too softer word for it though. She picked up the nearest vial and handed it to him. He scoffed, thinking perhaps he would leave something unexplained next time, teach her a lesson. 

He took the object from her but when he went to place it in the bag his arm twisted, moving the bag, and the vial smashed on the floor.  
“What's wrong?” Hermione's voice was full of concern.  
“Ralfie!”  
“Tess!” The two voices over lapped as they began to hear footsteps draw nearer. The doors flew open and Lucius, Arthur, Draco, and Ron were revealed. “At least it’s not just me.” The two houses elves ran in, seemingly aware of what was happening.  
“What's going on?” Both Hermione and Arthur started the question at the same time and both had heard the quiver in the others voice, and knew, instantly, what it meant. Ron did too, but it was not his boyfriend in an awkward situation. His concern was dampened.  
“Lucius can he get in here?” Severus aimed his question in the blonds direction hoping to be loud enough over the hubbub that had started.  
“No, I haven't changed it.” 

“Hermione,” Severus called her, calming the panic momentarily, “stay here.” They looked each other in the eyes, concern filled both sets. His command did not hold the danger of the last time he left her, but it still carried emotion. She began to nod, eye contact unwavering. Bile rose in her throat. This had to be Voldemort again. It was on that left arm. The mark.   
“Be safe.” She knew it was not a command he could keep, but she wanted him to know and she willed it to be so. He twitched his mouth, unsure whether to lie or be truthful. Either way could hurt her. He placed a hand over hers, his thumb stroking any skin he could,  
“I'll try.” It was all he could muster, the truth would hurt less if he did not come back unharmed. He released her hand and straightened, “Arthur!” 

Lucius had welcomed the interruption. The redhead was begging him to stay. Arthur had gripped his sleeve and pleaded with him not to go. They turned to Severus as he spoke,   
“You will look after her. All of them.”   
“Do not let them leave the Manor.” Lucius chipped in his command . Arthur swallowed shakily,  
“I love you, Lucius.” Ron’s mouth gaped open, unsure how to process this new information.  
“And I love you too, but stay, Merlin’s sakes, stay.” Arthur nodded, still unsure. “Draco.”   
“Stay safe. Work together, Lion.” Ron shook his head, ready to protest as his father had but the young Slytherin hushed him, “it is better to return from miss summoning than not to go at all.” Somehow Ron understood. He would have to go, even though he had no mark - no because he had no mark, he had to go. Just incase.   
“‘Mione, help me with dad.” 

Hermione looked to the professor one last time. She squeezed his hand and smoothed a crease in his robes on his shoulder. She wanted to caress his face, but she withdrew her hand and went to the elder Weasley. He was still whimpering and mumbling at Lucius not to go, to stay with them and stay safe. What Hermione found odd was that Lucius was not offering any comfort as he had before. He just seemed to be waiting for Arthur to let go of his sleeve.   
“Mr. Weasley, let Mr. Malfoy go.”   
“My father will be fine, he’s the Dark Lord’s golden boy.” Draco's voice was full of venom as he spoke, and not one person could guess what fuelled it. That seemed to be enough to shake him, Lucius began to retract his arm slowly.   
“Come on children, let's find something to do.” As the last of the blonds sleeve slipped through his fingers he looked to the floor like a scolded puppy. Hermione took use of his change of stance to add,  
“If we find some bits I could transfigure a buckaroo game.”  
“Oh, is that a muggle game you play?” Arthur looked back as he questioned. He would worry, perhaps too much to concentrate on this buckaroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed so far. Something important is happening and I hope you'll see how things continue to pan out!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No relationships mentioned.   
> Important happenings.

They walked up to the headmaster’s rooms and Severus knocked, he could feel the door relax under the touch. It reminded him that though parts of the castle were destroyed he was still its master; he was still Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The notion brought a smug smile to his face. It disappeared as quick as it came, though, he may be headmaster but he would not open the door to the Dark Lord without permission.

“Come” he pushed the door open at the command to reveal the Dark Lord standing there. His appearance had changed slightly, his skin had found a slightly more human hue to it and he was attempting to hold his wand normally. He was stood there, just watching them, without the usual strange scowl on his face. It seemed unnerving. The three bowed to him,

“My Lord, you called. We are at your service.” Lucius spoke calmly, eyes to the floor, but he was worried too. The appearance change had come from nowhere and the Dark Lord was not one for aesthetic.   
“Severus, this castle still rejects me.”   
“Yes, My Lord, I was appointed Headmaster. The castle remembers my care over the past years and your destruction...”  
“Crucio.” The man flicked his wand into his usual stance and pointed the tip at him. The black haired man had been too blunt for The New Rulers liking, and he knew it too. 

Severus was the subject of this curse many times over the years, he always assumed it was part of the territory of being with the Dark Lord. It never happened to Lucius or Bella as much though. He was glad for it, it hurt. More than anything. 

He had ever known such excruciating pain. Each time was different, and nothing could prepare him for it. This time, his stomach quivered and his bones threatened to break. There was a pressure put upon each one and when he thought he had gotten the slightest bit used to it, it intensified. His kneecaps started to vibrate from the force. His body crashed to the floor unable to hold him up. 

The motion sent vomit from his stomach to his mouth, but his jaws would not open. They were biting down as a way of dealing with the pain. Not wanting to choke, he held his breath. His oesophagus burned…

The Dark Lord released him just in time. His mouth emptied its contents. He took big lungfuls of air that made him heave more. He vomited again. He attempted control; in through the nose, out through the mouth. It was hard to do while hovering over his own stomach content. He took one long breath through his nose, the smell singed his insides. He held it and regained himself. He knelt up, spelling away the offending spill on the floor.

“What would you like me to do, My Lord?”   
“You will shift the castle’s allegiance to me.”   
“You have to prove yourself to the castle.” Severus flinched in recognition that his words could prove to be another cause for more torture. The Dark Lord simply ground down on his teeth,  
“And how do I do that?” His voice came across as smooth and velvety but there was a tension behind each word that frightened both the Malfoy men in the room.   
“Care for her, allow your mind to open and invite her in.” He did not want to relinquish control of Hogwarts, but, if it was what he must do, he would hand her over when the time came. Now was not that time, for Hogwarts was not ready.

Through the years the castle had gained a mind, in a way. It had already decided now was not it's time to die.   
“How, Severus? I am losing patience.” the man stayed quiet for a moment. He could not understand how to explain care to a person who had murdered his own father and never knew his mother.   
“Perhaps, a good place to start would be with the re-building.” The Dark Lord drew his wand in a swift movement but Severus stood and held out his hand. “No, gentler.” 

He searched his memories for a tender moment that he had seen the Dark Lord share. One thing came to mind as a hiss sounded through the room.   
“Nagini, sir. Treat the castle as you would treat Nagini.” The dark lord screwed his face up. “You treat her as a pet rather than as an object to aid your destruction.” Severus hoped he remembered correctly some instances of when the snake had been shown something akin to tenderness or more.  
“She is a part of me.”  
“Let the castle be a part of you too. She needs to find a place within you, to find trust and care.”   
“I have no such sentiments.”  
“There must be something.” 

The Dark Lord began to get frustrated, he tried to recall the last time he had been ‘nice’ to Nagini. His horcrux had been by his side for many years, he had pet her often, she had fed on her least favourite people, he had allowed her to hiss at the gentleman across the street… he wondered if that was tenderness? Unable to remember the last time he had felt real love, Voldemort scowled again.   
“Explain.”   
“You will not like the only way to explain…”  
“Tell me.” With a start Lucius realised what the man with black eyes would do.   
“Would you allow me, sir?” he had to prevent this at any cost. This blunder could be his last.  
“You have never loved or been loved by anyone, Lucius. No, I do not want you to instruct me on this subject. Your instructions are for later. You will keep your lips sealed until then.” The elder blonde bowed his head again. He looked to Severus, he seemed resigned to his fate. The same fate as most of the other meetings. He knew though that an immersive experience was the only way for him to understand. 

“Sectumsempra.” Severus flicked his wand at the snake. Nagini drew back in pain a serious cut gouging her abdomen. 

The fire in the Dark Lord’s eyes turned brighter and harsher. His wand was at Severus's throat in seconds.   
“I'll teach you. Crutio,” his voice was a wild screech echoing through the professor's head as his eardrums throbbed, his head pounded, his vision blurred. He rose his hands to his head and cradled it. He drew a shaky breath that started a fire in his lungs. 

It travelled, spreading through his body as if he was made of wood. An instant was all it took for his whole body to feel engulfed by flames. His muscles screamed against the agony. Scorching heat caressing every single cell in his body, demanding he put it out. He held his breath in hopes that a lack of oxygen would douse the inferno. 

After a second the flames did extinguish but were replaced by a feeling like ice spreading from his toes and fingers to the core. Every extremity grew rigid. His fingers and toes curled and stayed as he fought against the glacier that travelled through him. He attempted to move but it caused pain enough to make him scream. He could not do much else. The scream deprived him of more oxygen. His blood froze inside him. A drop fell from his nose to the floor. Another. 

He could hear people talking and maniacal laughter. He could not hear what they said.

Another drop. 

His mouth foamed. His body did not know what was happening and was attempting everything to release itself from this torture. It shuddered, unable to function normally any more. The shake shook some blood free but it was unable to pump, unable to travel. The feeling in his fingers subsided. He was happy for the release of the pain but some part if consciousness told him that was not a good thing. 

“I see,” the Dark lord relented, releasing the professor from his hold. He went back to Nagini, healing her now the only thing on his mind. Unsure of what to do though, he looked to the three guests. He watched as Severus coughed up some more fluid from his mouth. “Tell me how to help her,” he demanded. Severus coughed again. His body lay limp on the floor, a trail of blood escaped his mouth. He pointed to a bottle on the desk that had not been there before,  
“Two… Drops… injury” he managed to croak. 

Voldemort raced for the bottle and wrestled with the cork. And shook two drops onto her gash. He stroked her head and spoke to her in Parseltongue. His attempts to calm her seemed to work as the serpent stopped squirming and settled in a coil around his feet. 

A fresh cough containing blood and flem raced through Severus as he moved one hand to tap his head. He allowed it to trail out his mouth, he had used too much energy to show the Dark Lord he needed to communicate. His consciousness was slowly slipping from his grasp. 

The man entered his mind, he thought;   
‘It does not matter the reason you came to help Nagini, that is the care the castle needs. She needs a protector and a healer. A gentle healer. A fierce Protector. She will tell me if the time comes for you to take over.’

‘Then why did you not protect her?’  
The Dark Lord’s thought was strong and overpowered Severus's already pounding head.   
‘I did. I stored her magic in the one place I knew you wouldn't let be destroyed. Here.’

Lucius watched with a blank face and a cluttered mind. He saw Severus flop completely on the floor. His whole body utterly spent. The last few times he had seen his old school peer be crutioed it had been a mental based pain. One that had Severus stunned into silence and shadows for days after. However, this was the first time he had taken two physical crutio’s in such close succession. His body had no time to pull itself together. 

He saw the Dark Lord contemplate something for a few seconds. Draco caught his father's eye, he was shivering. No doubt, disturbed by what he had seen.   
“My Lord,” he prompted. The serpentine head snapped up.   
“Ah yes, Lucius. I want to have our celebration. I wanted to do it here but,” he caressed the stone walls, “she isn't ready. So we will hold it at yours. I trust you will provide the entertainment.”   
“What do you have in mind, sir?”   
“Mudblood.”  
“Sir, Severus only started their potion today… it will need a few days to work.”   
“Then a few days you have. Three.” He paused to look over the tableaux before him, Severus half dead, but still fighting, and the Malfoy two looking terrified. It seemed almost like one of those muggle renaissance paintings. He sent out a small hard chuckle.   
“Bring the Weasley girl.”   
“My Lord, she is too young…” Lucius was practically pleading with him, hoping to call for his better judgment.  
“Leave. Before I add you to the list of the incapacitated for the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for support!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains SS/HG and LM/AW

“Bloody hell.” Ron exclaimed as he spotted them coming through the wards first. Hermione immediately started racing down the path to meet them, mind racing faster than her legs. He did not seem to have external injuries though she could see the blood from a distance. She pushed through her thoughts, attempting to accumulate anything that might link to what could be causing the bleeding. Her only focus was Severus, nothing else mattered. 

“What happened?”  
“Crutiatus. Two in close succession.” Draco was the quickest to answer her.  
“Provide us with a room.”  
“Of course, and anything else you need. Just let me know.” There was not a hint of sarcasm in Lucius’s voice, or of any other emotion than pure worry.   
“I will come down to finish that potion tonight. I need someone to watch him then.” The elder bond nodded, she continued, “have you got a sleeping draught and dreamless sleep?”   
“Possibly somewhere.”   
“Get them.” Severus groaned between the two Malfoys as Draco triped slightly under the weight. “Hush, it's going to be alright,” she soothed as she replaced Draco almost immediately and seamlessly. He was weighty, but not enough that Hermione and Lucius could not take him.

They laid him on the bed with more groans coming from the patient. Ralfie had followed them up the stairs and was beginning to cast diagnostics as the Malfoys and Weasleys left the room.  
“Will he be alright?” He question was the first time she allowed herself to be worried.   
“Yes, miss Hermione. It would be much easier if the Madam were here.”  
“Madam?”   
“Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey, Miss Hermione.” she wondered for a moment if she could send off a Patronus to find her. The mediwitch would be able to help. After debating with herself, she decided not to, the woman could be in a situation where a patronus from Harry Potter's friends were not welcome, or worse, not here at all. “Seems like shock, Miss Hermione.”  
“Sorry?”  
“You seem shocked, Miss.”   
“Should I not be?” She eyed the elf, cautious of him for the first time.   
“This happens a lot.” She frowned,  
“He never let's it show.” She teased a strand of his hair from his eye lashes and tucked it behind his ear.   
“Master Snape’s strength, Miss Hermione, is more than it appears.” She nodded at his words, letting it sink in how, over the years, he had probably taken more on his shoulders than she would ever know.

When the potions had settled in and his breathing had evened out Hermione stopped checking his airways for any sign of damage. Her main focus had been keeping him breathing but now her attention was on keeping him comfortable. She fluffed another pillow ready to switch it when needed. There was already a cushion under his knees so he was not completely flat, a tip she had once read, though whether it did any good she did not know. 

She looked at him, something she had spent most of the last hour doing. His face seemed serene despite the torture he underwent.

His clothes. Hermione wondered if his clothes could be giving him any discomfort. He always had his shirt done to top button, surely he would be more at ease if she undid one or two.

He hands shook slightly as she reached for the Top button. The backs of her fingers grazed his chin, it was scratchy with two or three days of stubble. One button done. The next one came loose under her too but she did not want to stop. The fact he was basically unconscious in the bed did not sway her curiosity. She had only ever seen a couple of the Weasleys and Harry shirtless by accident and none of them had affected her, but he did. His next button was released, she let out a shaky breath. Her conscience reasoned she should not be doing this. She should not be undressing her professor, while he was unable to reciprocate that is. Still she persisted as the next one popped open. 

She trailed her finger between the fabric, the feel of skin on skin electrifying her. This was no longer about him being comfortable. The fabric opened slightly to reveal his pale chest, she gasped. It seemed like porcelain, delicate and breakable, but rigid. She placed her palm on it. Feeling his heat merge with hers, a shudder ran through her and something pooled low in her belly. A feeling she had felt before, just not with this intensity. Her fingers twitched slightly at the feel of some wisps of chest hair. Her fingers stroked against his skin which elicited a breathy moan from Severus. 

The sound shocked her into removing her palm. She searched the room for a blanket, incase he was cold. Really, she needed a distraction. He was too tempting, she needed to be focus and not distracted if she was to leave him to finish the potion for the girls. It would be almost time to bottle it soon, and she wasn't sure that when Lucius Malfoy came to check his friend that he would be happy about Severus being violated under his roof. Then again, all she was doing was touching his skin, was that too much, or could she plead insanity of the sexually deprived. After all, she had spent more than enough of her time pining after the man who was now laying in front of her with his buttons undone. 

Not that that was any reason to paw at him. 

Lucius popped his head round the door with enough time to see Hermione drape a blanket over him.   
“How is he doing?” He saw her visibly jump at his voice and he smirked to himself. In his line of work he got to learn quickly when people had been thinking or doing something they shouldn't. She began to respond but started stumbling over her words,  
“His… um… his breathing is stable, and… um, I… loosened his clothes so… to make sure they weren't too tight.” Lucius raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

Thankfully both Arthur and Ralfie pushed through the open door,  
“The time, Miss Hermione,” she breathed a sigh of relief that she could no longer embarrass herself. Taking one last look at Severus, she turned to Arthur,  
“Will you watch him and let me know if there's any change?” 

**

“Arthur, you need to stop!” Lucius attempted to calm himself as the redhead pawed at him for the umpteenth time since the girl had left. As if the molestation was not bad enough, they were in the room with a man in recovery.   
“No. Lucius, you could have been killed.” He caressed the Blonds face. The softness of his skin allowed him to give into the touch, the Slytherin also relented and leaned into his hand. 

“What's happened? Since this morning something has been off. You've only let me leave your side because the Dark Lord called for me.” When Arthur did not reply, Lucius caressed the hand on his face hoping to bring some comfort. “Please, explain. I want to understand.” 

Silence followed but this time it was plain that the elder was trying to string words into coherent sentences. His thoughts were a jumble and he could not form them for his own understanding, let alone someone else's,  
“I don't… well, last night Molly spoke to me - oh, it's crazy. I know it is…” he removed his hands from Lucius’s. “She said she's happy for us… happy for me. I am happy… I just… it's guilt. She died. I feel so guilty.” He drew a haggard breath as Lucius clasped his hands, soothing them with his heat. The blond offered an encouraging smile in the hopes that he would continue,  
“I have this feeling that once I let you go, you won't come back. I feel like you'll leave and never come back. That's not the case, I know it's not. You came back today…” Lucius let him rant. The trailing off indicated that Arthur still had more in him. 

“My luck will run out one day, won't it? You'll leave. The kids will each have their own lives… the world will have gone to shit… but, Lucius, it won't matter because you will not be here. I will not be with you and it will mean nothing.” A hot tear rolled down his cheek. He was angry and sad, completely confused about what to feel and what could mold his feelings into something more understandable. 

“There are two ways that Molly and I are alike.” Lucius knew that this plan would likely backfire, but comparing himself to her was the only thing he could think to do. He could see Arthur was hurting mentally in a way that required more than a plaster to fix, in his panic he continued to deliver the home truths. “Number one: I love Arthur Weasley. We love Arthur Weasley. The only thing that could ever equal that is children.”

Arthur studied the blond in front of him, looking for any indicator of lies. When he could find none he allowed what had been said to sink in. He looked to the floor, his inability to keep eye contact at such an important conversation aggravated him. Lucius simply smiled at him sympathetically, he did not know what he was going through but he could see what it was doing to him.   
“Number two: the only way either of us would leave you is through death.” He watched the panic set in and realised his choice of words may have been too harsh too soon. So he spoke again, this time slightly more carefully,

“There are also many ways I am not like your wife. Number one: I am on the winning side of the war. My death will not occur from some rogue Death Eater or from any remaining Order personnel. Most of those who remain from the Order are in this Manor, and none of them will make an attempt on my life here. 

“Number two: Draco is right, as long as I please him, neither the Dark Lord nor his minions will harm or kill me. I have almost an insurance policy in place.

“Number three: This manor is a safe haven and, if worst did come to worst, I have a plan in place to keep us secure.

“Number four: I am a man and a Malfoy and I will win any war and any battle, any fight for you. You know that's true

“Finally, Number five: Molly was a martyr. You and your children meant everything to her and she would very bravely stand up to save any of you, as I would in that situation. However, being a Slytherin, I would never let it get that far in the first place. It just couldn’t happen that I wouldn't have a plan in place to protect us all.” 

Lucius smiled at the redhead as he pondered the points. One or two were possibly a bit derogatory and it angered him slightly that Molly's sacrifice did not gain more than a statement… Arthur would let it slide, he knew what Lucius had said had been true. Neither of them had put plans in place for what ifs and maybes… it just happened that those scenarios played out. He also felt he had to forgive the blond because Lucius had thought of everything. Arthur realised he must have had this plan in place before the battle had taken place from what the Dark Lord had said after his victory. The older man also began to realise that the blind must also have a plan in place for any more what if scenarios to keep all the current occupants of Malfoy Manor safe, including the muggleborns. 

Arthur knew that the fear of losing Lucius would never go. He also knew that, in time, like when he was a teen, he would learn to cope with trauma in a way that suited him. Until that time though, the blond man would need a large helping of understanding with a side order of patience, something he was sure Lucius would be happy to offer. 

Not only would the patriarch be more protective for his love, he would be more protective of his children too, Draco included. The young Malfoy was not only the love of his life's son, but he was his own son's chosen. Fred would always be a piece of his heart, now missing, lost. The loss of him not had truly hit home yet, he was waiting for the pain of that to register too. There would be more pain than happiness in his foreseeable future. He needed Lucius more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far. Thank you for all the support!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some explicit content
> 
> This chapter references SS/HG   
> And   
> LM/AW

They sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying the contact with each other. Arthur found that tracing the outlines of Lucius's hands was a quick and easy way to calm himself. He was stroking an index finger when...  
“How long?” He paused, unsure of what the topic of discussion was. Lucius twitched his middle finger and Arthur continued his trail once again. “Until Severus and the Granger girl get - well, you know what I mean.”   
“Oh, they're our friends! We can't discuss that…”   
“I'll bet the minute they get to Spinners End.” Arthur clicked his tongue. It seemed there were some ways Lucius was just as immature as ever. “I'll make it worth your while. How about, if I win this bet, you bottom for me first?” Arthur paused again. Mind racing, he slowed his tracing. 

It was not as if Arthur had never imagined intimacy with Lucius, it had become a regular habit at one stage. He only knew the basics of Male-Male relations so had very little to go on. He knew what went where but knowing more than that would have felt like a violation of his marriage vows. He had seen some sleazy pictures down Knockturn Alley one day when he had been investigating misuse of muggle artifacts, he knew enough.

When he needed to he would fantasize. He could close his eyes and imagine that, actually, it was Lucius writhing underneath him instead. That would always get him over the edge, ensuring he spilled his release in the most satisfying manner… but it was the fantasies he had in the rare moments when he had the bed to himself for a while. They would include them both discovering each others bodies before Lucius filling him to the brim. He loved to imagine he was being stretched by Lucius's cock, he shuddered to imagine the blond thrusting into him and having his insides filled with his release. He assumed that that was ‘bottoming’. 

Arthur was too quiet for Lucius's liking. He worried that perhaps he had pushed the redhead too hard too quick. It was just that from all the touching Arthur was doing, the blond wanted more. He wanted to feel those fingers spread across his bare stomach, and hear that voice beg him for more. He did not care who was where in their intimacy, just that there was more. It was wrong, he knew, to be this forceful this quick, but he never said when this act was taking place. Just thinking of it now was making him hard, the prospect seeming much closer than it had not even 3 days ago, literally. 

“How about,” Arthur began, his face bright red, “tonight? I'll bottom.” Lucius's cock twitched painfully against his trousers. The man knew how to be a tease, that was sure. Almost 18 years of abstinence had heightened most things to do with Arthur into sexual arousal. The prospect of him actually consenting to engage in that level of contact with him was proving almost too much for Lucius.   
“Fine,” he managed to respond in a relatively even manner, “first night at Spinners End, I'll bottom.” Arthur settled into his side and began to trace the lean fingers Lucius offered him again. He leaned over and gently kissed the older's and hairline, “I love you.” The two nestled into each other more,  
“I love you too.”

An hour later Hermione opened the door silently and took in the sight before her. Seeing Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy like that did not surprise her, instead the scene made her smile. Arthur seemed to be half asleep against Lucius while he read a book. She by passed them and went to Severus instantly. The blanket had barely moved but she readjusted it anyway, needing to feel like she had done something for him. 

“He should wake soon.” Lucius's voice was so sudden that Hermione knocked the bed and Severus stirred. Instinctively her hand went to his hair to soothe him. “Oh, did I do that?” a smirk played in his voice and Hermione glared at him briefly. She noticed that Arthur was waking too and considered that his smirk was more about the man in his arms. 

Underneath her, Severus began to stretch slightly as if to test his muscles. Hermione waited with bated breath as his eyes opened to reveal those pits of knowledge.   
“Hermione?” Her name sent shivers down her spine. A hand came up to her face as if to check it was really her, she leaned into it gently. The warmth from his hand radiated through her cheek, her insides buzzed and sang that her professor touched her so familiarly. 

“Severus, we have things to discuss.” Lucius pushed through the moment, bringing the tender exchange to a unwelcome halt.   
“Yes, I heard him.” Severus sighed, he was still tired and not yet competent enough to deal with the gathering preparations. “Everyone can discuss at breakfast. I will have my wits then.”   
“Do you feel better?” Arthur's sleepy voice seemed to cut through the group as he yawned. 

Severus looked into Hermione's eyes, he found the peace and reassurance they offered before he spoke,  
“Much, thank you.” His breathing was uneven still, his body ached slightly, his head throbbed; but looking at her face and into her hazel eyes, he felt like new and ready to take on the world. He moved to sit but a sharp pain caught him off guard.  
“No, no.” She gently pushed him back slowly to lay again. 

Now, Lucius really did smirk at them, perhaps Arthur was right. He had thought his old friend would have waited for a more apt setting than someone else's home. Although, he considered, perhaps this frizzy haired, know-it-all, mudblood was exactly what Severus needed. He briefly explained that the door would be locked and that he would retrieve them in the morning. After, he dragged Arthur out and left with,  
“Have fun you two.” While he locked the door he thought how he had never wanted Arthur to be proved right more than tonight. 

 

\-------

 

“Can I get you anything? Water? Blanket?” Hermione moved to fill a glass, glad that the Malfoy Manor seemed to have everything the four star hotel she had stayed at once would have had. Some time had passed and she noticed Severus start to feel more at ease than when he had first woken up before. He attempted to sit again but the pain stabbed at his chest, he plummeted back to the bed with a wince. 

She was at his side in an instant,  
“I thought I said no,” she sat on the bed and patted the blanket again.  
“I cannot drink laid down.” Relenting slightly, she helped him slowly up and placed more pillows to steady him. The blanket dropped as she handed him the glass, “and why am I partially undressed?” He watched her cheeks redden at the question while he drank. She twisted a strand of hair between her fingers and nibbled her lip, a quirk he had realised over the years was a sign if her knowing something was perhaps wrong. 

“Well, it started as a making sure you were comfortable… but then I got curious… and wondered…” her voice was no more than a mumble but he listened to every word. He knew she was embarrassed about it as if she had done something worse than undo a few buttons. 

“Severus - may I call you Severus?” She was stumbling over her words and he had to stop the smirk that threatened to play on his lips.   
“You have, many times.”   
“Well, Severus, do you… have you…?”   
“Out with it.” He lowered his voice, a command he would make of anyone who stumbled in their words in his class. He watched her take a breath before continuing,  
“I have been in love with you for a while.” 

The confession hit him like a knock to the head. The words had come out in such a drought tumble he had trouble deciphering what it was she had said. He was overjoyed, he wanted to believe it, but how could he? No one had ever loved him like that, he considered himself unlovable in that respect. To hear this girl saying that was astounding. A dream. He knew that not to be the case though, his chest hurt too much. Dreams don't hurt right? He shook his head in disbelief. He never imagined that someone like her could want him back. 

“I won't have that.” Suddenly, Hermione found her courage and raced to place her mouth on his. She would not let him reject her. There was something between them and she refused to let what she knew was self doubt on his part ruin her chance. She knew him too well, and loved him too much to let his self deprecating tendencies rule how or who he should have feelings for. 

Initially their faces collided too quick and she almost hurt the both of them. Realising, she pulled back and gently moved her lips against his. It took not even a moment for him to reciprocate the movement. They lost themselves in the motion, relishing the feeling of the others lips against their own. Hermione shifted on the bed to change the angle for better access and the blanket slipped away from him. 

The bare skin caused too much of a distraction and she began to stroke it with her fingertips. He sighed under her touch and relaxed into it. That was all the encouragement she needed to make the kiss what she hoped was more passionate. She licked his lips and was granted access. Unsure of what to do, she probed the inside of his mouth until his tongue met hers. Feeling him run his along hers was enough to make it her turn to sigh.

He moved to push his hand into her hair. Playing with it he pulled her head back gently and moved to trail light kisses around her neck that made her moan gently. His erection had been pushing against his clothes but the light sound made it throb painfully for release. She began to writhe over him as he licked and nipped at her skin. Hermione could feel something pooling low in her belly again; desire making her moan heavier, louder. 

Her hands fumbled at his buttons. She needed to expose more skin, to feel him flush beneath her. With trembling hands, one fastening after another came undone and his bare skin was barred to her. She ran her fingers down the centre, he shuddered underneath her, hips bucking slightly against the pressure of his clothes. She ran with the idea that he needed something across him so straddled him and palmed his covered member as she began to kiss his neck. He pushed into her as he removed her shirt. 

Her bra caught him by surprise, the deep green complemented her eyes and hair and the black lace overlay gave her a mature and overwhelmingly sexy feel. His intake of breath was enough to spur her on to undress him further. While his hands roamed her sides and massaged her through the tempting covering of her breasts, hers were busy attempting to pull his cock free from its binds. 

As this was her first experience in matter like these she was not quite sure what to do but instinct told her that she would need him inside her soon. She wanted to feel how he felt within her; she wanted him bucking into her as he had when she straddled him. Her mind raced as she wondered how he would want this… did he really want this anyway? 

His mouth sought hers, he claimed it and made quick work of claiming her body and thoughts as his. He stilled her hands at his trousers and easily freed its fastenings and let the fabric fall away. She wanted to have the same level of exposure and reluctantly pulled her hands away to unhook her bra. Then she saw him. 

He seemed huge, her mouth gaped at the sheer size. It twitched under her gaze and a bud of liquid formed at the tip. Severus held his breath, he wanted her to make the decision to carry on. His breath hitched as she tucked her hair behind her ear, the anticipation, providing a mixture of anxiety and arousal while she hovered over, him staring at his prick looking as dishevelled as she did. 

She moved down the bed to settle between his legs. She wondered what he tasted like as she drew her lips closer to his tip. She kissed him tenderly and ran her tongue over the sensitive head. With a small start she realised it tasted good and craved more of the same. A moan escaped him and he fisted the sheets, a reaction she felt proud of for her first contact.

She had overheard the girls from the dorm talking about things like this before so knew basics but otherwise let need take her. She sucked on his cock greedily, lapping around his girth to ensure nothing was wasted. He ran a hand through her hair and eased her head up and down, showing her how he needed her. She followed his movement and built a steady rhythm that worked with his guttural moaning. The sound filled her and swamped her head. Her own need began to fuel her and she pulled back to remove the rest of her clothing. 

“Come.” Used to his commands, she went straight to him in her nakedness and knelt by him in the bed. She moved to touch him, however, Severus had other ideas. He blocked her hand and held it. He used the other hand to make trails down her body. His index finger traced the contours of her neck and ran along her collar bone before gliding around the outline of a full breast. He cupped it and thumbed her already perk nipple. 

He ground his teeth though the pain as he moved to her and took the other in his mouth. The gentle suck caused a moan to erupt from her body. His tongue flicked the taught skin, his reward was her arching into him as his thumb rubbed the other nub. She panted under his continued exploration of her body, his fingers trailing down to her core. 

He parted her curls and moved into her womanhood. He stroked her from slit to clit and she let out a whimper as her body shuddered in response. Tipping her back onto the bed, he relished the fact that it was his turn to please her. He had dreamed of this moment, his face in her folds and licking her sensitive spot, thrusting his fingers into her. She was already rocking into him, her breathing erratic, her moans filling his ears with their sweet sounds. Her juice was spilling out of her and he licked it up, making her even wetter than before. 

When he pulled away she made a noise which could only have been a plea for more. He kissed her thighs and then back up her body to capture her mouth. He tasted like her but she hardly noticed, she was too worked up and needy for more that simply having a connection to him was the only thing she could think of. 

After holding himself up so long the pain finally got too much and he winced against her mouth.   
“Show me.” Her command was just as stern as his as she practically forced him onto the bed, under her again. 

She straddled him once again and grinded against his throbbing cock with her core -   
“Is this what you want?” She could not believe her ears. She bent to his face,  
“I want you,” her whispers sent shivers down his body as if she was caressing every inch of him. She kissed a trail from his ear to mouth, “I love you.” He could hear that the rest of his life and never get enough, he was not sure he would ever believe it…  
“Please, Severus, I need you.” 

He held himself and lowered her onto his prick slowly. Her breathing hitched as her insides opened to his girth. She could feel him fill her. Every inch bringing new sensations. Her skin prickled at the welcome intrusion and he pushed himself into her further. Her walls clamped around him and he moaned in pleasure. 

Encouraged, she kept herself tight as she rocked on top of him. It was not long before he found her sensitive spot, he held her hips above him and thrust into her, providing that sensation over and over again. She could feel herself bubbling with something. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady her, unable to stay up herself. 

Her breathing turned to breathy gasps and noises of pleasure. Her moans got louder as he increased his rhythm. The bubbling filled her and she came undone. Her body shuddered and rocked and her walls tightened around him as he thrust. This was right, this is what she had wanted; this was perfect.

Theat motion became enough to send him over the edge and he rolled his head back as with one last push he seated himself inside her and allowed his release to fill her. He spasmed into her, ensuring his seed was deep within her. Their orgasms joined and neither knew where one ended and the other began. Neither could have imagined a more intense, wonderful moment than this. She collapsed on top of him and he let her be for a moment, both too spent to move. 

Finally, she rolled off him,  
“Oh, shit. You're still hurt. Did I hurt you?” She made to get off the bed but he pulled her back to him and settled her into the crook of his arm.  
“I'm fine. Sleep.” He twisted round to face her and wrap her into his embrace. “Hermione?” She was barely conscious in her sleep filled haze,  
“Hmm…?”  
“I love you too.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains SS/HG, LM/AW and RW/DM  
> some mentions of HP/GW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.   
> See note at the end for Update of Uploads (nothing too drastic)

Seated round the table for breakfast Hermione ran her foot along Severus's leg as she helped herself to a piece of toast. He shook his head half-playfully at her. She remembered his promise this morning as they were waking up,   
“Tonight. We cannot do it again in someone else's home!” She continued to caress his leg as they awaited the last room of Muggle borns to arrive for breakfast. She chatted to Ginny next to her and Percy opposite, with Fleur, Bill, Ron, and Draco chipping in. 

Severus had laid out the potions on the table for the female attendees, some comments were made as everyone sat and began to eat. Most were simply curious but the explanation of the Professor's arrival had been forgotten in the wake of the day before's events. He had been reading the muggle newspaper that Ralfie had brought from Spinners End fresh that morning when one girl, a fifth year Ravenclaw by the name of Cindy, asked him,  
“So, Professor, what's that then?” as she pointed her fork at the collection of bottles.

He glared at her so Hermione took it into her own hands to respond,  
“Well really, that's for Mr. Malfoy to explain… I think.” Severus went back to his paper and she mouthed at the tables occupants ‘let him finish reading' to which most of the heads nodded acknowledgement to. Most of the student body had seen him read a paper in the morning before any of the staff members had spoken to him. 

Severus considered her understanding of him, and flashed her that rogue-ish grin behind his paper as gratitude. She debated kissing that grin off his face, if the others saw it she would have competition. He was her man now, and she couldn't wait to find out more of the quirks that made him unique and hers in every way. 

The door opened again and into the room filed Lucius, Arthur and the Male Muggle borns. John smiled firmly at the table as he entered. His eyes found Hermione's, he was glad to see a friend again. Upon seeing the boys face, Severus possessively placed a hand on her leg and glared at him over the paper. 

The motion did not go unnoticed by the two patriarchs taking their places at the head of the table,  
“I believe, Mr Weasley, you owe me.” The words were barely audible to to even the man they were directed to but Lucius's breath along his ear gave him more than enough understanding.   
“I will be glad to accommodate…” the breathy response had blond grinning predatorily at the redhead next to him. 

Lucius had his first mouthful of coffee but grimaced at the taste. He needed more this morning if he was going to get through with all the news he needed to deliver. He called for the fire whisky and added a generous cap to the mug.   
“Steady on, Lucius. What's got you so worked up?” Charlie smirked at the blond next to his father. He had been around enough to recognise an expression or two from that exchange for what they were worth.   
“Believe me, it's not what you think.” 

After a while Lucius stood at the head of the table to gain everyone's attention,  
“Good Morning all. There are a few things to address this morning that I want to get out in the open…” every person downed their food and utensils to listen fully. Lucius had barely spoken to the muggle borns the day before and openly chose to glare at them whenever he shared the same space, so everyone knew this would be important.

“I would like to ask all the women of the table to take a bottle.” All the women did as were instructed, most already uncorking it. Lucius continued, “Drink. It’s the same contraceptive you recieve at Hogwarts once every month from Madam Pomfrey.” Most began to drink it, trusting in the owner of their residence, his son had save them after all. “It was specially brewed by your Professor Snape and Miss Granger yesterday.” Hermione smiled to herself as she went to put the bottle to her lips. However, before the liquid could touch her, Ginny pushed her arm back to the table, bottle and all. 

The two witches stared at each other,   
“What’s wrong? I helped brew it…” Ginny switched to look to Lucius and questioned him,  
“What’s it for?” Then without missing a beat turned to her sister-in-law, “and why aren’t YOU drinking it?”  
“Ginny!” Bill chided his sister, aware of their situation.   
“No, I want to know. Why aren’t you drinking it?”  
“Now iz not ze time.” Fleur began to plead with her husband’s little sister. “We will hexplain. Not yet, though.” Ginny was practically growling at the blond headed woman, one hand clenched round her own bottle and the other digging into Hermione’s arm. Lucius felt a need to come to the woman’s defense,  
“Technically, as a married woman I don’t own her, or her husband. They may both be Weasleys but the Dark Lord supposed I wanted you for Breeding rights and …” He coughed a little. “So those two should be the only non-Death Eaters to not have a brand on them.” Ginny’s grip tightened but Hermione looked to Severus questioningly. Almost all of the table looked to each other, nodding, some closed their eyes to reason with themselves. George looked to his father who pulled his shoulder through his clothes and offered it to the table.   
“Honestly, it’s nothing to worry about. It’s like the wizarding equivalent to Cattle Branding. Except apparently you actually hurt the cows.” Lucius Rolled his eyes a little,   
“Not now, Arthur.” The redhead bumbled out some sorries, not fully sure what they were for.

“We are your property?” Ginny was furious, her face flashed the same colour as her hair and her nails dug into her neighbours arm. Hermione grit her teeth against the pain and used her other hand to squeeze Severus’s knee.   
“Part of the Dark Lord’s charm. The brand will protect you from the killing curse used by other wizards or witches.”Lucius was beginning to get frustrated with the girl and began to regret not making his shot a double. There was something wrong with her, the mood swings she exhibited were astounding and seemed to have no rhyme or reason.   
“Other?” The new voice came from a mudblood mid table, Jenni's counter was legitimate so the blond man entertained her.   
“Yes, for all of you either Draco or Myself may use the Killing curse but any other magic folk than that and you are instantly shielded, Death Eater or not.” The little Weasley girl still seemed not to be sufficed by the explanations so far and was still not letting up on the bottle or Hermione’s arm. Her father tried to placate her,  
“Go on, love, take the potion.” she shook her head in response, hair flailing wildly.  
“Not until he tells me WHY!” her voice was beginning to grow louder and Lucius had to dig deep inside himself to put up with this girl’s shit. 

“Well now, as you know, I was summoned with both Severus and Draco to see the Dark Lord. There was some discussion but a command was given to the Malfoy house which concerns all of you. You will be -”   
“Perhaps some back story, father.”  
“Draco,” Severus looked stern but Hermione could tell though, unlike the rest of the table, that there was no malice intended. “The Dark Lord's past is not ours to tell.”   
“Why are you so concerned with keeping his secrets?” Ron grasped his lovers hand as he leaned to glare down the table. He always thought the old potions Master had something to hide, and now he was on the winning side of the war and controlling a large stack of cards… and one of his best friends. The chatter around the table began to grow as everyone had some low mumbled opinion on the matter.  
“Would you like me to broadcast your secrets, Weasley? These people hardly know you and would they -”  
“STOP!” Draco seemed distraught at the professors apparent lack of discretion. The shout caused the table to quieten again, a fact all the elders of the room were glad of.

“When you have finished.” Everyone stared uncomfortably at each other. It was rare to hear either Malfoy raise their voice and the only one to seem any different was the man who caused the disturbance, Severus just looked smug. “Common knowledge is simply that the Dark Lord likes neither muggles nor mudbloods.” The majority of the table flinched at the use if the word. The older members could understand that Lucius would take a while, if ever, to come round to muggle borns within the wizarding community, let alone under his own roof. The younger members found his tone and language offensive, they grit their teeth, Draco rolled his eyes at them. They had no need to be so sensitive. 

“There is no easy way to say that most of you will be expected to join a Death Eater party - but there it is.” No one could believe their ears. “There probably won't be many exceptions, the youngest of you perhaps but no more, depending on numbers.” Lucius stilled wondering if there was anything people did not understand. His thought was answer not a moment later when a boy, Baxter (4th year Gryffindor), down the table asked,   
“What will we do at the party?”   
“First of all you will probably serve us. Drinks and the like very rarely get refilled by themselves at these meetings. Then there is some sort of show and …” Though he felt nothing for the mudbloods he was uncomfortable of talking about the more graphic content in front of the younger ones. He looked to Severus for help, the man was supposed to be a teacher of something, couldn’t he put this more delicately?

The professor showed a weak smile of encouragement before giving the girl next to him a look full of concern. They both knew Hermione would be expected at the gathering, as would Ronald because of his connection to Harry. Still, Severus said nothing. Lucius tried again, thinking of an easy way to get it over with.   
“When meetings are concluded often the Dark Lord will require the servants to entertain his perversions.”   
“Plural?” Arthur was not sure how to feel that Lucius had kept this information from him.   
“Plural. Usually sexual gratification and often a death will be involved.”   
“That's not perverse, that's madness. These are children!” Arthur also began to raise his voice as his daughter had before. Ginny was now drawing some prickles of blood from the brunette girl next to her.  
“I am aware, Arthur, that these are children. I do not have a choice in the matter.” He did not want to get cross with the man, but he did become a bit dense at times so tried to simplify it, “He has decided what he wants; he wants to hold it here with the people of this residence.”

“People?” Charlie questioned. “There wasn't a remark about blood status in that.” In another circumstance Lucius would have laughed at how easily Charlie picked up his hints.  
“No, the Dark Lord has stipulated he wants Ginevra in attendance.” A strange cacophony of sounds erupted from the Weasleys. Hermione would have rejected the notion if she had not been biting her lip as a distraction from her arm. Through it all, Ginny could be heard,  
“I'll do it.”  
“No. I will not allo-” she stood and cut Arthur off. The motion meant she released Hermione’s arm above the table and the brunette dropped her potion bottle on the surface as she retracted herself safely beneath the furniture. She watched the bottle’s contents seep into the lacquered wood.   
“Dad! I want to look the man in the eye who murdered Harry. I want to -”   
“You cannot kill him.” The professor's interjection was not loud but forceful enough to quiet the table. Ginny looked to protest so he continued, “Nagini is still alive. She is the final horcrux. The dark lord cannot be killed until the snake dies. An attempt on the snake or the Dark Lord will land you in a worse way than I was yesterday.” The whole table went quiet again. Ginny slowly sat back in her seat next to Hermione, letting her bottle also fall and shatter to the floor, and began to sob.  
“You don't understand. You don't understand…” the girl seemed beside herself as she repeated the phrase. Arthur moved to tend to his daughter and provide her with some comfort. Ginny chose to lean into Hermione, she allowed the other to almost reluctantly stroke her hair and make comforting noises while her father patter her shoulder. She mumbled something into her hands and all eyes turned to Hermione, but even she had not heard it so simply shrugged. 

“Say again, love?” Her father tried to be comforting but Ginny glared at him angrily,  
“I could smell him.” Soft gasps escaped some of the Weasleys and Draco while most of the muggle borns looked to each other in confusion. Lucius and Arthur looked to each other.  
“Like mum's stories?” She nodded back to Ron. “Bloody hell.” The use of his favourite phrase did nothing for the tension if the room. Draco nodded at Ron,   
“That's three of us in this room who have found…” he trailed off, much to the frustrations of most of the rooms occupants. The muggle borns had completely lost the plot of this conversation now,  
“What's going on?” the fourth year Ravenclaw, Yasmine, felt like she was intruding but nothing since coming here made any sense and this was the straw that broke the camel's back. 

“There is lore in the wizarding world that tells of wizards having soul mates.” Draco played with the grain on the table as he spoke, clearly embarrassed.  
“A myth; a legend.” Severus dismissed the notion with a flick of his hand.  
“No,” Percy joined the conversation with a look at his brothers, “mum was always so adamant it was true. That there was once a time when wizards and witches could sense their soulmates by smell. Mum would say that each person had their own smell and that only the fated partner of each person is able to smell their magic.” His eyes misted at the mention of the woman no longer here so Charlie continued for him,  
“Not everyone had one, so she would say. We were reminded all the time that having a connection that deep with someone was something never to be passed on. As we got older she would add how the inability for most of us to smell our soul mates was because we were fated to muggles and they don't have magic.” 

“That's where our family stories differ.” All eyes turned to Draco, this was the most conversation most of them had ever heard from him, even while at Hogwarts (unless teasing Harry - but no one thought that counted). “Mother and Father used to say that it was because of the inbreeding that purebloods had less non-family related choices of soulmates that the connections would appear in half bloods or muggleborns.” 

Lucius could not understand why the conversation had got this far off topic. His family traditions and versions of Myths were not up for debate this morning.  
“Still do - but this is besides the point. Ginevra, you have been told to be in attendance and I cannot hear different.” Again all the Weasleys went to protest but Lucius held a hand up to silence them. “I will not hear different. The Dark Lord has asked for her personally. There are some things even I cannot go against.” A silence came across the table at the sudden heavy atmosphere. 

Ginny gestured towards Fleur’s disregarded potion,   
“So you made us drink this because your Death Eater friends are going to rape and Murder us?” All the muggle borns paled at her explanation of the morning.   
“No. I made you drink it because I don't intend either to happen but I cannot promise.” Lucius paused and surveyed the room with a cold, unfeeling smile on his face. He had probably just lost the plot. “It is either that or I could get our local healer to remove your wombs, ladies?” 

The tension rose in the room. Hermione lowered her head, mind racing faster than ever before. Almost everyone was visibly scared, the first year Hufflepuff began to cry silently and even she was not sure what from; fear of future or fear of now.   
“Lucius, that is not necessary.” Arthur attempted to plead with the Blond to no avail.  
“There will be at least one that dies in two days time and one that dies from pregnancy if she doesn't drink the fucking potion.” A gasp sounded the room as the Blond cursed in a voice as loud as thunder. Fleur reluctantly pushed the potion towards Ginny, hoping she would not empty its content to the table or floor. Lucius softened his voice, “I do not know what the Dark Lord wants from you but I do not wish you to be bound to him through pregnancy, if he doesn't kill you for holding his child.” He glanced across the table, “anyone here would be in great peril if they became pregnant.” Ginny took the potion without another grumble as her eyes prickled with frustration. 

“I hope to find a way so that no one will have to make the ultimate sacrifice. Through all my hate towards your blood lines, I have no need to end human life unnecessarily.” Lucius had always savoured bloodlines but had no want to end lives that already existed, just to prevent new lines from continuing. Everyone seemed to contemplate the mornings talk by themselves and silence was heavy around them. 

“Oh!” Hermione's sudden exclamation shocked most of the table out of self pity to be mentally present in the room again. “Can you get me into Hogwarts?” Severus creased his brow at her,  
“No.”  
“Whatever for?” Arthur overlapped with the professor, eager to know what the clever girl was thinking.  
“Well, Harry let me borrow his cloak sometimes to go to the Restricted Section when I couldn't sleep…” she seemed to get lost in her own words. The table stayed quiet, they were impatient to hear more but knew better than to interrupt a thought trail. Severus, however, was breathing hard in attempt to keep his temper in check. He had said no, and he meant it. “There was a book on puppetry.”

Lucius barked a laugh before she could even get out her next sentence.  
“What do you take us for?!” It was obvious that he had meant Death Eaters rather than the the tables occupants and Hermione tightened her jaw. The blond felt some need to defend his troupe; they were his friends, more or less, as well as his colleagues.  
“No, I just mean that if they're drunk enough they may not be able to tell the difference. The book I saw had whole sections on how to disguise and move it…” the still silent table wasn’t sure where she got her ideas from but she always pulled something out. 

“What do we need, ‘Mione?” Ron had realised by now not to question his friend. She would only ever suggest things if she thought there was a good chance it would work. If she could think it, then he would follow it. She beamed at him, knowing someone was always in her corner helped in regaining her confidence.   
“Mr. Malfoy, do you have a workshop, or somewhere Charlie and George can get to work crafting?”   
“If a space outside is not good enough there is the barn. As long as you don't - NO!” Lucius seemed to be at war with himself. “This will not work.”  
“Respectfully, Mr. Malfoy, we should try. We have the most clever student if our generation in this room with us!” Once again, Ronald was quick to defend his friend. He was worried about angering his lovers father, but no respect would ever be gained by idleness when something could be done.  
“Please,” Draco implored, “right now she could be the greatest witch alive. We have to try.” He addressed the table, realising what he said, “no offense, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, first, I hope you enjoyed that, Things are starting to move now right?  
> Anyway, an update on uploads is that I will attempt to upload every FIVE days now, instead of four.   
> I have tried to keep myself ahead by a number of chapters while uploading this and due to illness I have not been able to get as much done on this story... I am starting to catch up with myself. So by stretching it out I hope to not make you wait too long for future updates. 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support, as always.   
> Happy holidays,   
> R.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains SS/HG and a mention of LM/AW

“I cannot. I will not.” Back at Spinners End Severus was still trying to convince Hermione not to go through with the ridiculous scheme she concocted. “No.”   
“Should we let them die?” He stayed silent, knowing any argument would not be enough of an answer to counter that question. He steeled his jaw in frustration, it was not often that he was presented with a question which he was unable to answer. It was infuriating.   
“You could die.” It was the only thing he could think to talk her out of this reckless mission.   
“I would rather die trying, Professor.” The use of the title stung and he visibly flinched. 

It hurt after everything they had shared in the last 24 hours. He had just found the comfort of another person, the way that the closeness brought feelings he had hardly ever felt. She had made him feel human in an alienating world, and his title was pushing him further into the depths of anonymity. Leaving him behind in a world that he was all too used to. He drew himself up and turned, beginning to take his leave. 

She knew the second she had said it that it was the wrong thing to say. All morning she had avoided titles and names in regards to him as a way of avoiding suspicion. She had wanted to give him a level head and separate both of them from the situation, the Professor title allowed this, as well as a familiarity. She immediately ran to him and grabbed his robes before wrapping herself around his middle. She rubbed her face on his back,  
“I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” She repeated the phrase into his robes. She knew that no amount of words could erase what she had said, but they were both still finding out about each other. Never again would she use his title now knowing how he would react. This would also be a learning opportunity for her; the discovery of how to apologise to Severus Snape, the lover. She kissed his shoulder, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I should have thought more.” 

“I should have thought too.” He twisted in her embrace to wrap his arms about her shoulders. He buried his face in her hair, clearly wanting to say something. Any words he could muster were lost, unable to escape him. He could not tell her that he did not have the strength to lose her now she was his. 

They had joined bodies but, sensing his reluctance to communicate, Hermione knew that their emotional connection was still developing.   
“Severus, I know you will be there, that alone tells me that nothing will go wrong.” She felt him relax as she began to see what wonders stroking the ego of a Slytherin could do. He regained himself and looked down his nose at her, “from what Lucius said the castle needs a lot of repair, right?”   
“Correct, but -”   
“And with Lucius asking him about preparations he will be busy enough for a couple of hours.”  
“Will you be able to find it in that time?”  
“Maybe…” she trailed off, unsure of what to do if she couldn't. There may not be enough time to execute everything with the time available if she failed the two hour window. 

It was already past noon by this point and they were not sure how long the group would have to prepare. Everything would need perfection and she was not sure they would have enough time to begin with anyway. This could all be a wasted effort. Still, they needed to try, though. She would feel entirely responsible if any of the students died simply because no one tried. Their lives were worth the same as any other witch or wizard's, blood status did not have to mean a life sentence.   
“Besides, I probably have the best knowledge of the Restricted Section, maybe more than some staff.”  
“Don't get cocky.” The words pressed out as a familiar drawl and suddenly she seemed more confident than ever.   
“We can do this, Severus. We can save them.” 

Hermione finished emptying her expandable bag, her room now far too cluttered, and placed the invisibility cloak in there. She had decided not to use it and take a chance that no one else was allowed on the premises. She had already perfected finding something from her bag quickly and without using magic, it had proved necessary this year, so felt confident she wouldn't be spotted even if someone was skulking around.   
“I'm ready.” He held his arm out, showing she was still unable to leave the house without him. She reasoned there had not been enough time to change anything, any other reason would have hurt her pride. 

She circled past his arm to kiss his jaw then bury her face in his chest, embarrassed,   
“Don't do anything reckless, please.” He felt an odd sense of something building within him, a heat, it filled him and he was not quite sure what to do with it. He felt the need to express it, but did not know how. He ran his hand through her hair and teased the ends between his fingers,  
“Take your own advice.” He wrapped his arm around her and they apperated away. 

\------------

Hermione was still rummaging through books as the first hour of her time ended. She had found two books on similar subjects but not the detailed one she had been looking for. However, she had also found a number of other books that may come in use and packed them up. She was mindful not to do anything to draw attention and, knowing how the castle echoed, she moved a cushion from a seat to put books on to check contents pages. 

The whole time it had been silent but suddenly a crash sounded outside the room and within a second the cloak was flung about her. A billion things ran through her mind: was anyone hurt? What caused the noise? Could anyone be outside? Who would it be? Had time run out?

Her breathing stilled for a long moment as she waited, peering from the side of the room, trying to get a better angle on beyond the door. She drew a breath in as quietly as possible and her nose caught a scent of the cloaks last user; Harry. Tears threatened to spill over and she fought them in a silent battle for control. She ground her teeth and swallowed. Her battle was being lost but she fought on and dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve. 

“I will not do this anymore.” An unforgettable voice floated down the corridor, “torture, Severus. I do not take well to being ridiculed.”   
“No, my lord. The castle needs care, no matter the tax on the person.” Closer.  
“I am the Dark Lord and the ruler of the Wizarding World! I do not need to care for some redundant castle!” Closer still.  
“She will never accept you as Master, sir, unless you help her heal.” Too close.  
“No longer. Severus, you will do my bidding. You will fix my castle while I check on the war to the west. Infiltrating the Magical Congress was simple. Now nothing stands in my way here there was not much in regards to rebellion over there. There are still some that object me, though. They resist me.” 

They stopped at the entrance to the library and Lucius suddenly felt anxious. He could partially see the restricted section and his mouth went dry. It would be bad news for all of them if she was found.  
“So tell me who in the west is still defying your rule, my lord. Perhaps, we could add them to our extensive guest list?” The man began to walk into the library and peruse its content, clearly in deep thought. Neither of the others said anything more, afraid of giving the game away if they guided him out of the space. Severus began counting between his inhales and exhales. He would not lose her, she was his. 

Hermione was also concentrating on breathing as a means not to scream. The last time she had been this close she was angry and that kept the fear at bay, now there was no anger to mask her terror. She tried to concentrate on the changes. His skin was now the colour of a normal person and something was happening in regards to his nose. The stub that had not been there before was almost like cartilage growing back. His attempt to hold his wand normally was failing and she noticed he continually switched between one hold and the other. 

She did not forget her fear, but the confusion of this new Dark Lord dampened the fright a bit. She watched as he pulled a book and slipped it into his robes. The brief glimpse of the cover allowed her to know instantly what he had chosen, but she wondered why. The many copies of the ‘Fairytale and Folklore’ collection was not often read for pleasure but used as text in muggle studies to show how their tales derive from magical beginnings. She vowed to get herself a copy too. If he wanted the book, so did she. The movement would have gone unnoticed by the men so she made a mental note to take one as she left. 

A meow disturbed her thoughts and she was distracted by a grey fluff invading the library.   
“Ah, my friend.” The Dark Lord seemed happy to welcome something to him, “what news for me Nagini?” The snake followed the grey cat and circled around the sacred creature, its tongue working the air. “Trelawney's cat. I want the woman, not the cat.” There was a silence and the snake moved its head to taste the space. Hermione wondered if it could smell her.

“Feast.” The snake opened its jaws and swallowed the cat whole. Hermione had to stifle a scream, but her breathing was still audible around the library space. Thankfully it was dampened by the books, but Voldemort still looked up. He glanced about slowly, drawing time to almost a standstill as he peered through to the restricted section. Her mind raced, knowing she was invisible to the untrained, naked eye did nothing for her nerves. She began to think of the exit routes she could take, apparition could mean being discovered and blowing Severus's cover and she would not put him in danger. 

“Those names, my lord? I will need time to contact them.” Voldemort's head snapped to Lucius as if he had disturbed him, he looked angry. Nagini took to watching the spot instead as if she could sense the same thing her Master could.  
“I trust you will join the festivities, Lucius.” The blond man began to panic. Before this he had used Narcissa as a way of blocking his participation, ‘happy wife, happy life’. Now it was not possible to use that line, he would have to think on his toes if he were to keep his distance.   
“A host allows his guests the pleasure first.”   
“You will join us.”   
“As you command.” His word was absolute to Lucius so he wouldn't argue. He was unsure how he would get out of this. The Dark Lord was not done yet though as he added,  
“Perhaps, your own preference of Weasley should be on display. Of course, Ginevra will be there too,” his whole face twisted devilishly. “Draco is now of age, he should also participate.”  
“I will consider, if it is what you wish.” He would never outright say no to the new ruler of the Wizarding World, especially if he was still pursuing war with some people in America. Especially as he liked to squash individuals, he did not want to be next on the list. 

His thoughts roamed to Arthur, and the part of him that was beginning to become concerned for Hermione hardened. She was not his charge and therefore, though Severus was his friend, ultimately she was not worth his worry. He had 22 extra people to worry about than he planned for and being on the wrong side of the Dark Lord would not help them. She would either pull through or not. 

“Mudblood Granger and the Weasleys in attendance!” Severus tried not to show his temper. He had not been informed that she would be needed too. “All our trophies on display. What a sight it will be.” He twisted went to walk away, back out the hall, “Nagini, come.” He went back to addressing Lucius, “I want as many muggle state heads…” His voice began to trail off as he walked. Hermione kept still and quiet as she waited for the last of Nagini's tail to disappear and then for complete silence. 

It didn't take long and Hermione took big gulps of air as she took the cloak off. She steadied herself on the shelves before continuing to scan for the book she needed. Reasoning it had to be here somewhere, she squinted along the spines. There was still half the shelving to go and she may not have long left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me for this long! I really appreciate it. I have some really cool ideas on where to take this now. Hopefully you'll like the things I have planned. 
> 
> Happy Holidays! <3  
> R


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains mostly LM/AW and some RW/DM with mentions of SS/HG.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me this far. I promise there is more to come.

“Have you got it?” A chorus of voices greeted them at Malfoy Manor stables and Hermione held out her bag and beamed. Some of the younger students looked to each other, clearly confused as to how such a small bag would hold a book.   
“Of course. I also put some other books in there that I couldn't let go.” She placed the bag on the makeshift worktop and stopped to take in her surroundings, “Mr. Malfoy, I didn't know you kept thestrals. God, they're beautiful.”   
“Not now.” Lucius was exasperated. Just that one excursion had meant that the guests was now a small number of high ranking Death Eaters AS WELL AS the muggle world leaders that he would have to personally invite himself. On top of that, Arthur would now be required to participate and he would have to break the news to Draco and Ronald too. “The book,” he prompted, simply wanting to get it over with.

Hermione nodded and rummaged through the bag’s contents and pulled out three books in total. While she flipped through pages Lucius put a firm hand on Draco and Ron's shoulders. He motioned with his head and walked with a purpose back towards the house after putting a hand on the small of Arthur's back to guide him, wanting to talk to them about the situation before informing the others. He sat on a log bench that he had put on the edge of the wood so he could watch his heard in the their favourite grazing spot. One of his stallions, Quinn, was lazily chewing and only looked up for a second at the sound of footfalls. 

As his son and Ronald came up behind him he began talking while they continued round,   
“Draco, the Dark Lord has asked for your presence in this gathering. He has also asked for my participation, you will likely also be asked to join the activities.” His son seemed horror stricken, he had been saved from the last gathering like this by Lucius's quick thinking so this would be his first one. “You understand what that will involve, it is up to you if Ronald will join you or not.”  
“He's not doing it Mr. Malfoy.”   
“I wouldn't have mentioned it if he had a choice.”   
“How could you not have stood up more for your son?”   
“It simply isn't that easy.”   
“Ron, please.” Draco grabbed his hand to stall him, “my father will have tried. That is all he can do.”  
“You're his son, Merlin's sakes, he should have fought harder.” Ronald grabbed Draco into a hug and moved him as if to shield his beloved from the other blond. 

The simple action hurt Lucius. The redhead acted as if he had been a danger to his own child. He could never put his little dragon in harm’s way intentionally. Unlike them, the muggles would be returned to their home countries via port key after the initial meeting, unable to fornicate with Witches or Wizards under the new ruler’s regime. They would be lucky, they would be spared the sights that awaited some of them. If this puppetry did not work one of his son’s Mudbloods would die, and Draco would be forced to watch at the very least - perhaps even cast the unforgivable. Of course Lucius wanted to protect his heir, but they were up against the Dark Lord. 

“Little Weasley, you try my patience. Draco is quite of age to be doing what the our Lord has instructed of him.” His heated voice disturbed Quinn, the thestral gave a disappointed stamp of his front hooves which startled both Weasleys. “You have a choice of either voyeurism while with each other, or, Draco will have to go it alone with one of the mudbloods.” The two young men stared at one another. The silence stretched on, Lucius never once took his eyes off the pair. Only this morning these two had been brave enough to venture that they smelt each other, and yet they hesitated at this. To the elder blond it appeared their relationship had strange boundaries.

“Ok.” Draco leaned into his lovers shoulder at Ronald’s words, “I'll do it. No one else touches him.”  
“Then, I have advice to give you later.” Everyone looked to him, waiting. “For now, I think it is best you take your time in understanding and coming to terms with the things that will happen.”   
“Yes, we need some time.” Draco nodded at his father and pulled at Ronald's arm to walk the long way back to the stables. There was no options but discussion may find them on easier terms with what they would have to do. 

Once they were out if ear shot Lucius turned to his own redhead and mustered whatever smile he could. He would now have to have this same discussion but with harsher consequences.  
“I have been asked to put my,” he nibbled his lip, “‘preference of Weasley’ into the gathering too.” He waited, wondering if he would need to further explain or if that would be ample. The silence was thought tense, he could hardly take it, until,  
“Just as well it's me then.” Lucius held his arm out and sighed with relief for Arthur to nestle into him, the sensation now familiar but still wildly exciting.   
“I got your family involved.”   
“You saved most of us from being hurt. Most of us would be dead under this new ruler for being ‘blood traitors’.” Lucius smiled sadly at the ground, the words true though he would not admit it.   
“You may have thrived had I not uprooted you.”   
“No, we know less about this new world than you do. You made the best call you could.”  
“I've put two of your children in danger,” he scoffed. He could not accept any of Arthur’s words for he did not deserve them   
“We made you a prime target.”   
“That was my choice. I chose-” 

Lucius was cut off by a finger on his lips. He kissed it and made a mock attempt to bite it, still unsure about the many realms of affection yet to be discovered. Arthur drew his hand away, playing along with the little ploy. They both knew what the younger meant by the gesture, the nip would have covered his embarrassment of the action before. Though he loved Arthur, it was still hard to break old habits of very little affection. He steeled his arm to keep the older man at his side, the closeness more than enough for him. 

Lucius let out a small, low whistle and Quinn began to slowly trot their way, stopping just before their feet. The thestral lowered his head and allowed the men to stroke his muzzle.   
“We'll muddle through, eh?” Lucius wasn't sure who Arthur was talking to, Quinn or him, but he placed his forehead on the others shoulder. Right then, he wished the moment could go on forever. 

\----------

 

Later on Arthur walked with Lucius back to their room. They had made good progress on the puppets, even though his blond love did not aid their cause. He had preferred to sit on the sidelines and watch as everyone, including Severus, join in the creation of the base for the doubles. He had to persuade George into not saying anything to Lucius a few times, his son was becoming frustrated with their oldest host. 

 

There was an unrest amongst the group when Severus and Hermione declined the offer of a room. Having become late, most of the group worried they may be too tired to apparate, another part of the group was sorry for the loss of the girl’s company in the morning. Then there had been grumbles as Lucius insisted on locking up the doors for the night as the contraveptive could take up to 24 hours to work.   
“But, why? It’s not as if we’re going to have rampant sex!” Lucius visibly flinched at Baxter's words and swung the door in his face. 

They had a brief conversation with Ginny as well, being a named person to tend to the Dark Lords party had angered and confused her. They talked through and Lucius made promise no harm would come to her; he meant it, both Weasleys could see in his eyes. Arthur was proud that his daughter was so brave during such turbulent times. She had unlocked, unchecked potential and this situation could make or break her - he hoped it was the former. 

Later that night, Arthur lay on the other man’s bed watching him at a vanity, an enchanted brush doing his bidding. Arthur thought about how Lucius must have done this exact thing many times over. He began musing over how lonely the action appeared and, without realising, he was already out of bed and taking control. The scent of freshly cut tulips filled his nose and sighed into the motions. Spotting the other man’s grimace in the mirror as he caught a knot, he mumbled a sorry and teased it slightly so it loosened between his fingers. After finishing his task he wordlessly cleaned the brush and set it back on the counter. 

Lucius inhaled,  
“That was nice.” They smiled at each other in the mirror. “Are you prepared for what we must do?” Arthur nodded, he did, but there was one thing thing weighed heavily on his mind,  
“I don't want my first time of being intimate with you in front of other people.” The blond raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. “Besides, you do owe me.” Arthur felt his cock begin to swell at the sheer thought of what was to come. He took a breath as Lucius pressed his lips to one of Arthur's hands. 

Last night, Arthur hadn't remembered ever even coming back to the room. He had stirred when Severus woke and again once they were back in the room, Lucius had already begun sleeping soundly next to him. He felt almost like he had been cheated out of a night of petting - after what they had spoken about, it was the least he expected. Unfortunately, he had had to settle with relaxing into the crook of the other man's arm and being soothed into a restless sleep. Not that that wasn't enough, Arthur found that his favourite spot was tucked under Lucius's arm. He felt safe, it made him feel like he did not have to be the strong one. In that position he could almost be the protected.

He was determined to not let the same thing happen tonight. He might be supposed to be in mourning, and he was, but he had waited for 30 years for this. He was not about to be dissuaded from what he wanted - and boy, he wanted it. So much. He needed to share the joys of sexual intimacy with the one he loved; to feel their skin rub against one another’s, sweaty with the heat of desire. 

Lucius used Arthur's hand to his advantage and pulled him down so he bent and their lips brushed, sending sparks flying and gasps sounding. Though he was above, Arthur knew that he had no control; a captive held by more than just the brand. He waited with bated breath, feeling the temperature rise around them. A hand caressed his chin and their faces crossed the mere millimetre gap towards each other. 

The initial contact made him still, tense in the knowledge he was finally getting what he wanted. Lucius began to alternate pressure and he finally relaxed into it. From the first tenderness came a hunger that Arthur was only too happy to respond like for like. Their mouths moved with one another, exchanging desire and passion. Arthur's knees began to feel like jelly as his arousal grew and so, afraid he would not be able to hold himself up, he placed a hand on the thigh below him. 

Lucius grunted beneath him, taking that as encouragement, Arthur squeezed gently. He could feel the other man suppressing a smile against his lips so was not surprised when the kiss was broken. The blond gave him a light push, enough in his state to topple over, and he crashed onto the bed. It took not even a moment before the younger man was over him this time, pressing their lips together again. Through this connection they shared an understanding of need, both giving and taking so that each could feel satisfied. 

Lucius's hair tumbled about him and he allowed himself to run his fingers through it again before gently fisting it near his scalp. The groan from the other man and the press of a straining erection above his already stiff one, spurred Arthur on to buck his hips in need of friction. The response was a palm providing that stimulation for him, he whimpered in gratitude against the now fierce, hungry mouth. However, the instant the hand was there, it was gone again. With an almost whine he opened his eyes that he hadn't realised had closed. 

“Oh, Merlin,” Lucius's voice was soft, the baritone caressed his ears and muffled his thinking. His whole world revolved around the man kneeling above him, “you are more perfect than anything I have ever imagined.” Arthur instantly turned a shade of scarlet he was sure put shame to his hair, but he did not stop himself from confessing,  
“I imagined too, you're even more of a vision…” a hand pressed to his chest and began to toy with his buttons, releasing them one by one. His chest was barred and the intake of breath from the other man made him feel embarrassed, he hid his face.   
“No,” his hands were gently removed and kissed, fingertip by fingertip, “I want to see.”

****

Lucius had never been one for praise of others, preferring to hear it about himself, but he muttered complimentary words as he graced kisses upon each digit of the work weathered hands belonging to the man he loved. Arthur's hands were by no means calloused but they had aged and the lines were deep.  
“Perfect; delectable; beautiful…” each finger brought about a new descriptor that could solely describe the redheaded God underneath him. Kissing down an arm, he captured the other man's swollen lips as he laced their fingers together and trapped them above his head on the bed.

As Arthur moaned, Lucius left his lips and began to nuzzle and nip at the neck offered to him. He let the woody scent overwhelm him as he began to kiss a trail down to each peaked nipple on the chest speckled with dusty red hair. Each caress of the nubs gave way to a gasp or moan that only enticed him to lavish more attention on other places and explore greater responses. 

As he pulled the trousers off the man under him, he was not shocked to find his own reaction growing. He could not contain the growl erupting deep in his throat, a hunter waiting for his pray. His fingertips trailed down slight but fleshy legs now removed the garment, showing his lover to him. He kissed each thigh from kneecap to hip, each time missing the firm, vital organ which begged for attention. 

Precum formed on its tip when Lucius finally gave in to the other man's whispered pleas and stroked it from root to tip with a light but steady grip. While Arthur begged for more, Lucius spelled wet, sticky lubricant onto his fingers. The redhead took a deep breath through his nose and hummed contentedly,  
“What has you so happy?”  
“I love tulips. You always smell like tulips.” Lucius gave a light chuckle at the explanation offered, unsure what to make of it. He could not smell anything so wondered what he meant, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. 

Still pressing the sticky substance over his fingers, Lucius rolled his tongue over Arthur's throbbing tip. He enjoyed the taste and began to suck on the offered cock with enthusiasm, his own euphoria growing at the other man's pleasure. His mouth moved down to take first one testicle and suck gently, then the other, keeping the movement of his hand on the dick steady and secure. Then he continued further to lick tentatively at the entrance that he would soon be buried deep within, making the redhead shudder. 

Lucius turned his attention back to the other man's shaft and allowed a slick finger to press gently into Arthur's hole. The redhead stiffened beneath him,  
“It’s ok, just relax. It will get easier.” After his words the blond wrapped his lips about the prick, still hard and throbbing. He licked and sucked while his finger exploded the man who had invaded his dreams for thirty years. 

His imagination had taken this completely different routes and he began musing over them while he massaged the inside of the ass offered to him. Most notions had him simply taking pleasure from Arthur's body, only receiving, very few involved giving pleasure. Even fewer involved Lucius preparing the other for the main event, often the redhead would do this himself and then offer his stretched hole for the taking. Now though, he would never miss these moments off fantasies again. 

The act of giving pleasure to Arthur was intoxicating and, without realising, he pushed another finger gently inside the pulsating entrance. The muscles inside were begging for something more to clasp onto, clamping around his fingers in wanton need. Soon, he could fit another finger inside, leaving the redhead only the ability to moan and whimper under him. 

Wary that Arthur sounded close to climax, Lucius removed his mouth. He sat back on his heels to admire his handiwork. The older man's face had twisted in pleasure as soft moans escaped his swollen lips, his hands were fisting the sheets beneath them, and, occasionally, his back would arch. The new position allowed Lucius to drink all this in and emboss it on his memory while he continually stroked inside.   
“Lucius, please. I-I need…” Gasps broke the other man's desperate pleas for more but Lucius understood. He understood too well. 

Suddenly, his own need came pushing to the forefront of his mind as he tried to rid himself clothes. However, as he caught the hem of his trousers, he suddenly found air beneath his fingers and his body displayed to the room around him. A heavy woody scent filled the room as Lucius looked to Arthur, who gave an apologetic smile, as he began to grind against the fingers probing him. As he admired the way the redhead’s confidence had grown as he spelled more lube onto his free hand and began to rub himself. His shaft bulged in his hand, ready as could be with copious amounts of precum forming. 

Lucius removed his fingers and watched as the puckered entrance twitched with the absence of something to fill it.   
“Lucius...” Arthur reached to touch some part of the blonds skin, he stroked the knee he found, “please.” His mutterings did not go unheard and instantly Lucius adjusted them so his tip was gently rubbing the needy hole. He firmly pushed in and felt the redhead tense,  
“Relax for me.” He leant over and began to nip eagerly at the skin beneath him. He felt it the moment Arthur relaxed and began to intrude further, this time more gently. 

Finally, with the other man full to the hilt, Lucius stilled. He intended to give Arthur time to adjust to his new fullness, but the redhead had other ideas, grinding himself down and making them both shudder. Taking his cue, Lucius began to move, each thrust uniting bodies and souls. The steady rhythm allowed the arousal to build, the air tight and almost electrified between them as they rocked against each other. 

The feeling began radiating through until his whole body practically vibrated with desire. His breaths came in short and loud, the sound merging with Arthur's pants. A thrust hit a sweet spot inside and Lucius felt the other man's walls clench about his member. The redheads cry, and change of pressure, broke the little control he had. While Arthur's cum landed between them, Lucius's seed filled the elder. 

Small, quivering bucks of his member meant that every drop was released inside, as deep as he could reach, almost as if to reaffirm their relationship. This had been 30 years in the making, it was more than just cum that Lucius was ensuring the redhead was filled with, it was emotion too. He wanted every feeling pushed into Arthur, each thought of love, devotion, care, lust, desire, and more, all rammed in, each satisfying the cavity that had remained open and unclaimed for years. 

Coming down from that high was just as exhilarating. They kissed, licked, and stroked each other's skin, any area that could be reached was gently caressed. They finally pulled apart and each performed a deft cleansing spell. Lucius looked up at the same time as Arthur, both smelling the change around them. Lucius simply shook his head, they would broach that subject with clear minds. The redhead’s yawn was enough of a prompt to open his arm and allow the elder to cocoon himself in Lucius's tender embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you continue to enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is not particularly about relationships but there is mentions of all ships.

Ginny awoke with a terrible headache, she wondered why. Then she spotted the waitress outfit at the end of her bed; the day of the gathering. The headache worsened and she swore under her breath as she flopped back down to her pillow. She closed her eyes, not really wanting to remember the day before but remembering all the same. 

She recalled how Hermione had turned up with Professor Snape just after breakfast had finished. Lucius Malfoy had delegated jobs for everyone to do, all the men and a few of the upper class girls were asked to accompany Hermione to the stable to finish working on the puppets. Ginny was asked to head up the workforce regarding appropriate clothes for the serving section. So her and some of the girls took over the dining room for the day, while the big, bad Malfoy was talking to delegates around the muggle world. 

The house elves had provided them with rolls of fabric and a girl in seventh year, Olive (Hufflepuff), set to work on design. A lot of the girls had said that they would favour being in traditional Muggle waitressing, a sort of ‘fuck you’ to the Dark Lord and a ‘make yourself comfortable’ to the muggle leaders. A not very well thought out plan. They began to cut patterns for themselves after Ginny had provided the incantation for a domestic spell. 

After completing their own, some of the girls had each grabbed someone from outside to take their measurements. Lia, a fifth year Ravenclaw, had suggested that they stitch their names into their shirts and trousers after she picked up another girls by accident to readjust. Some of the more flighty muggleborns had squealed in delight and asked Tess to find thread of all different colours for breast pocket names. 

It was while Ginny did Hermione's that the conversation had turned darker, the girls began to worry about what would lay ahead. It was excruciating to listen to what the girls thought would happen in the face of the Dark Lord.   
“What was it like, Ginny?” When she seemed not to know what was referred to, Michelle (sixth year Gryffindor) pressed again, “to face He-Who-must-not-be-named like that…”  
“Oh, well - um, I'm not sure the be honest.” She did not know how to tell them that the blind rage kept her from being frightened. She could not get the words out to explain that the whole day had been a singularly terrifying experience, and that the least horrifying part had been looking into that serpentine face.   
“Sorry, Gin.” Michelle and Ginny had not quite been friends, but they were the one that the other knew most from the group of girls. Still, not enough reason to ask such a question. 

Later on, Ginny had thought about a design change for their outfits. She had taken Lia, Michelle, and Olive to help and the four of them changed each right shirt sleeve slightly, hopeful no one would notice until too late. They worked late into the night to amend every shirt and were surprised when a knock on the doorframe interrupted their labour.   
“It’s late girls.” Lucius had startled them, but their concentration never wavered, the magic stitching was still perfect. Ginny finished her hem and turned to address him,   
“Yes, final touches for tomorrow.” He stayed in the doorway as she picked up the last shirt. He watched everyone else finish and bid him a good night as they left to wonder back to their now unlocked rooms. 

Ginny did not wish to remember their conversation, sure that it, as well of lack of sleep, was the prime cause of her pain. Still, despite her hesitation, his words came to her all the same,   
“His interest is astounding. Never before has he ever personally requested anyone. I will be watching, do not leave my eye line. He cannot kill you, but there are many other ways to harm, so keep your temper in check. Don't give him any reason, Miss Weasley. Your father would kill me...” He had left with a small chuckle, wishing her a peaceful sleep and she had been more confused than before. 

Ginny shook herself from her thoughts, bringing herself back to her room, and rubbed the tip of her nose as a stress reliever, a bad habit she'd picked up somewhere. She changed into Jeans and a t-shirt and made her way to the dining hall. Everyone was already there including the other girls who had gone to bed late with her. 

The tension was thick, a dull sense of dread hung about them while small tinges of excitement bounced and fizzed in any space it could. The silence was deafening so it was no surprise that they all looked to her as she took what had quickly become her usual breakfast seat.   
“Are we ready?” Ginny tried to keep her tone light as she briefly frowned at the two spare seats beside her. She knew most of the company would be grateful that professor Snape was not with them because his whole attitude proved to be a mood dampener at the more intimate setting of the table.   
“Severus and Miss Granger will be testing out the puppets mid morning.” That wasn't answering her question.  
“What else needs doing then?”   
“I need to go and collect the delegates. So once you have finished, this room needs to be set up. The entrance hall needs to be set up and temporary wards need placing around the Manor to prevent anyone from wandering around.”   
“So no,” The past few days with Malfoy, and his continuing relationship with her father, had meant she felt brave enough to tease him slightly, “we are nowhere near ready.” 

Charlie chuckled and smiled at her in disbelief, he marvelled at how Hogwarts had changed her. She had gone from being a flighty, frightened cub to a lioness that was too brave and angry for her own good. She knew, though he would never have said, that he was secretly proud one of his siblings had talked that way to a ‘thing’ who obviously had no control. Proud, but scared out his mind. He had wrestled with the most fearsome of dragons, but even he would not have had the courage to talk to the Dark Lord as she had; and now she was talking back to Lucius Malfoy which could be arguably just as dangerous.

In the middle of buttering her toast Ginny dared to ask,  
“What happens if the puppets don't work?” Everyone stilled, eyes either rapidly scanning each others faces or closed, hoping to erase the thought from their mind. No one wanted to answer, no one could think the worst. Not a single person risked answering her either. 

***

Late afternoon, Ginny was fitting Alice, a third year Ravenclaw, into her shirt and trousers, when a hoard of people came bounding down the hallway. Hermione was almost shouting her questions,  
“Why won't it work, Severus? How come neither of us can figure it out?” There was not much to be heard in the way of reply, the professor's voice too low to hear. “I know that! I just don't understand how-” someone must have managed to stop her because her words cut off abruptly. 

Alice having been her last to fit, Ginny pulled away from the girl to see what the commotion was about. She was surprised to find her professor's hand gently cupped over her friend’s mouth and muttering words into her ear. A crowd had gathered and everyone looked to one another with concern and dread.   
“What?” Though initially no one answered her clipped question, the whole group looked at her guiltily. There was a moment's pause while Ginny's father rounded the corner, leading a small crowd, also wondering what was going on before the dark haired man addressed what seemed to be now a gathering of everyone ,  
“I must say we tried everything. Not a single thing in or out of the book worked.”   
“All I did was waste our time.” Hermione seemed close to tears as she began her apology. “I just wanted to help, but all I did was hinder everyone else. I -”  
“No, ‘Mione, you tried. If anyone could have done it, you and … he could.” Ron gestured towards the man who had been their potions professor for many years. He was finding it hard to adjust to the new relationships forming around him. 

He had spoken with their father the day before while Lucius was out. It became a family meeting which confirmed what most of them had known. Molly and Arthur had loved each other deeply, but there had always been a type of distraction about their father that they could not place. Now they had a name for it; Malfoy Mania. Ron suffered the same affliction, yet he was the one who could not accept the newly dubbed condition. Even Percy, who had left the family briefly, had even said that his littlest brother was being a stickler about it. Their father was old enough to look after himself and, apart from Ginny, none of his children needed ‘looking after’ any more. From that, the family had also become privy to the fact the Fleur was pregnant, much to everyone’s both delight and horror. The war had ended but was still raging, not a particularly happy time to bring a child to the world, but a welcome existence nonetheless. Her youngest brother had attempted to address the matter of Snape and Hermione afterwards, but everyone had told him that he needed to speak to them. From the tension exuding off him, Ginny could tell he had done so not yet. 

The professor raised a brow at the address, wondering where the snide remarks had gone, but said nothing. Olive was instead the first to comment,  
“Hermione, you gave us hope where we had none. It doesn't matter that you couldn't do it, we gained strength from you trying.”   
“Yeah! The hardest part was not knowing where to turn. Now we do, right?” Almost everyone turned to the speaker, Pam, a fifth year Gryffindor, “guys, we can't take this lying down. We have to carry on. Let's work together -”   
“There is no time to formulate something now. My father can -”   
“Oh, that's right Draco, father this, father that. Can you not just think for yourself for once?” Graham, a fifth year Ravenclaw, angrily pushed his glasses up his nose as he practically spat at the other boy. Ron began to puff his chest up, ready to defend his boyfriend, but his chance was lost when someone laughed. 

Initially Ginny could not tell where the laugh had come from, so was surprised to find it was herself. She didn't exactly find the situation funny, more a conversation with humour. It was very clear in that moment why the houses always seemed so important, people cannot live together unless they have some common ground to work with. She stopped the noise and took a breath, addressing each relative person as she spoke,   
“How about, we simply see how it goes. Draco, your dad has enough on him right now, inform him but don't make it worse. Graham, we don't have time right now to FUCKING WELL THINK.” The anger she had built up over the last few days about the way her life was headed suddenly exploded out of her mouth. “A few days ago, I had a life ahead as a Mrs. Potter with a couple of kids running about attempting to hex each other. No one has had time to fucking think, though all we have had is time. 

“I didn't see any of you making any suggestions either, you all let it rest on her this whole time.” She looked pointedly at her professor, still half wrapped about Hermione, “that includes you. Double spy, my arse.”  
“Ginny!” Her father's shocked chide was ignored in favour of listening to John,  
“So what? We haven't made any suggestions. Have you?” The redheaded girl smiled, it spread across her face but did not touch her eyes.   
“Unlike you, I have a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I hope you also look forward to the next update which will either be on the 26th or on the 27th Dec- depending on how tired I am.   
> Thank you for your understanding
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions all ships

“Merlin’s sakes! You're all too loud!” Lucius's growl grew as he practically burst through the door. “I've got the Dark Lord out there with one of the delegates.” Everyone but Ginny looked at the floor in way of apology, “Arthur, were you not supposed to have control of this situation? None of you are dressed properly, either. Now, get ready! Severus, entertain.” Though it was not unlike Lucius to bark orders , this was different. He sounded more angry than when he saw the muggleborns at his wards. 

“Come on, children. Let's get this going.” Arthur began to shepherd them out, frequently looking back a Ginny. She stood there watching everything, taking in the insanity of the situation. She had never felt more unhinged than now, even when she held Tom Riddle's diary for that year - and was on the brink of madness - did she feel this unbalanced. That was the first year she realised her and Harry were supposed to be together. His smell followed her round the castle, constantly filling her nostrils with the pleasant aroma of bonfire smoke, something she had always liked as a child. She tried to recall exactly how that smell filled her as she went to change and tears began to form in her eyes. 

Satisfied she looked good enough, she met her brothers at the foot of the stairs to their tower, because that was what it was: theirs. They had been told to put up their own wards to protect their rooms, so with Bill's instruction they erected a ward that only they could pass through. She felt some smugness at the knowledge that there would be a safe place for them and began contemplating whether to keep the wards up after the meeting.

They each faffed with their shirt and Ginny chided them,   
“That hole in the sleeve is supposed to show your mark. Leave it.”   
“But, we have the dark mark on our arm. Why are we showing that?” George had hardly spoke much in the past few days so all were shocked to find he still had the use of his voice.  
“It's not the dark one were showing off.”   
“No?” Percy sounded sceptical as he pulled and tugged, attempting to conceal the brand on his skin.  
“No. We are showing that they cannot get us. Only Lucius and Draco have control over our lives.”   
“Defiance? I like it!” Charlie patted his sister on the head and ruffled her hair. She tutted at him and pulled her locks back in place. They all recognised the need to find something to be cheery or have a sense of happiness about in this dire situation, so no one scolded him for his ‘fun’ act.  
“So zat's why Bill an’ I haven' got one?”   
“Yes, I thought having a hole and nothing to display would make you more noticeable. Though I suggest you speak to Lucius about slipping out as soon as possible, what with her being… an’ all.” 

Ginny was still having trouble dealing with the news on Bill being a father. That would make her an aunty to Phlegm's baby. She shuddered at the thought. Though she had to admit somewhat sarcastically, her sister-in-law rather had good timing. There was very few other times that Ginny thought would be less appropriate for raising children. In less than 9 months there would be baby in this manor, creating all means of havoc. She smiled, though, thinking of how her father would dote on his first grandchild. He needed something more to think about than their captor, 30 years unrequited love or not. 

They were the first ones back to the entrance hall so Bill taken himself and his wife off to help the Muggleborns with their wards. Ginny suggested to the others that they work to a guest each for now, showing them the way and making sure they had drinks. Once everyone agreed she left for the dining room,   
“Where are you going?” Asked her father as he rounding the corner.   
“Well, Snape is attending to the Dark Lord and Lucius mentioned another Delegate.” She kissed her father on the cheek, “besides, didn't he ask for me?”   
“Ginny, NO!” Arthur's loud hiss could be heard echoing down the hall but she paid it no heed. In some ways she had never felt quite like this, she was frightened, but excited, a feeling she couldn't understand and so didn't try to. 

She entered the room as quietly as the huge, heavy door would allow, which was not very quiet at all and the room looked to her. She decided to leave the door ajar, allowing others to make a quieter, more conspicuous entrance. Snape was glaring at her, his eyes barely visible through his mop like a cloak, a man she recalled from the newspaper at the table the other day looked at her with relief, and finally a man she hardly recognised was licking the corner of his upturned mouth. There was something unnerving about the last one, but they were too far across the room for her to see properly so at that moment she couldn't place her finger on it. She wondered where Dark Lord was. 

It took her a moment to regain herself before she tried relieved Snape of jug pouring duty,  
“Please excuse my tardiness,” she looked to each of them in turn and smiled in a way she hoped seemed pleasantly. As her eyes set on the last man she knew why she had been so concerned; that was him. 

Everything about him had changed. His skin, once a pale oceanic hue, had turned into a more humanistic like glow, placing most of his changed features into a softer setting. He now had a nose centre of his face, pointing straight towards anything he gained worthy enough to hold his interest. His lips that had been a thin line now looked full and sported a pale rosy tinge. The only facial feature to have been untouched by this change were his eyes. Those red orbs stared back at her, perhaps in a way that was just as captivated as she was. 

He was not handsome. No, she was indifferent to his looks, but what caught her off guard was that she had seen this face. It had aged slightly, though the skin was as tight and young as the first time she had seen it. A brief memory flashed through her mind from a life that seemed so long ago and so far away.   
“Tom?” The breathy question hung in the air. Her professor went to scold her but he was stopped by the man in question.   
“You remembered?” His voice had lost the hissing undertone and gained the creamy texture she had imagined the man behind the words would have possessed. The poor, still unnamed middle man looked between them all, unease spreading across his features.   
“I did, I could never forget.” She turned to the unfortunate delegate, “I am sorry, another drink?” This time she completed the task of removing the decorated jug from her professor and pouring each another drink. 

The conversation very quickly turned to politics as Hermione joined them and wove herself into a discussion with the muggle prime minister (now addressed as Mr. Blair). Bored of the topic, Ginny looked to the table where the decorated jugs of wine were stationed and mentally picked out her next one. As she moved to change it, a figure followed her. She knew who it was instantly, needing no confirmation as she continued to her destination. 

He stood behind her his chest meer centimetres from hers. Expecting to feel a cold draught coming from a man who should be dead, she was shocked to feel a slight warming caress.   
“You will not leave my side all evening.” The command was cold and deep and though no magic was used she felt compelled to obey.   
“Then you must be prepared for many walks to the refill table.”  
“You will serve only me. All night.” Yet again, there was no imperius curse used, but she felt the need to follow his order.   
“Yes, sir.” Not having a quick come back, she had to agree with what was intended to be a short sarcastic remark. It did not have the desired effect - she felt him stiffen, but it was accompanied by a discrete shiver through him that rippled his robes. 

********

Arthur caught Lucius as he arrived with the last delegate. He watched as the Australian Prime Minister sat down. The patriarch had been in his element talking to the American President about language difference and muggle/wizard relations in the USA, when he had caught sight of his daughter being lead about by the waist. He would not be as concerned if he could simply talk to her but the Dark Lord had inadvertedly rejected his access. 

Each time he had attempted to grab her, she was wheeled away and he could not even catch her eye. Beginning to get worried, he snagged Lucius and addressed his worries,   
“He has her. He’s not let go all night… what are we going to do?”   
“Nothing. We will do nothing.” Arthur puffed out his cheeks, clearly annoyed that his lover would not acknowledge his concern. The blond sighed, “Look, he promised me he wouldn’t touch her. And he hasn't, clearly.” The redhead only stared harder, hoping to put pressure on to the other to do something. “Does she look uncomfortable?” 

Lucius had been hoping he wouldn't have to use that line, because he knew the promise that would naturally come next,  
“But, at any moment…”  
“Then I promise to remove her.” He knew, in all reality, that removing Ginevra would not be wise. The Dark Lord had made very clear stipulations towards wanting the girl by his side at this gathering, he also knew the one condition the elder Malfoy had put in place. However, the new ruler’s inability to touch did not equate to hers. If she touched him her captor was unsure what would happen, he hoped the Dark Lord would not take that as in indicator that their deal was off. 

“I need you to occupy yourself a while.” Arthur eyed him curiously, “I must make conversation with my sister-in-law and I do not wish you to accompany me.”   
“That infernal…” He was cut off with fingers to his lips.   
“That is why you will not come.” At that Lucius strode off in search of Bella. He knew that wherever the Dark Lord may be, she would not be far behind. From before the moment he took an interest in the Black family his sister-in-law had been besotted, obsessed perhaps, with their new ruler. She was the reason why the Malfoy’s had once allowed the powerful man to wonder their halls and reside with them. His own house had been used as a tool for the deranged woman to manipulate the only one who could not be swayed. 

“Lucius.” Her tone was so dismissive he wanted to walk away again but he gritted his teeth and pressed on, knowing he had to lay some new rules in place.   
“Bellatrix.”   
“It must have been hard to drag yourself from that Muggle Lover. Play with Rubber Duckies in the bath, do you?”   
“Now you listen to me, and listen really closely.” He knew there were only two things that could get through to the woman, and he intended to use each of them to his advantage. “You make another remark about him like that and you can be sure you'll never see your nephew again.”  
“What makes you so sure?” Her lack of observation of Draco would mean his second ploy would work too. He motioned to where Draco stood, talking and playfully flirting with Ronald in a corner of the room. She grunted her disapproval but said Nothing.   
“You hurt someone I care about very deeply, Bellatrix. Harm him, or his family, ever again and I can make HIM forget all about you.” 

Lucius watched her change of expression as she turned to the Dark Lord. Anger, pain, and resentment crossed her features, looks he had seen many times before, but not for this reason. Ginevra looked to almost be smiling shyly at the Dark Lord and Lucius wondered what the girl could be playing at, but in this moment it was working in his favour.  
“The Dark Lord is mine.”   
“No, Bella, he has never belonged to any one particular person. You are not welcome in my home again, unless at the Dark Lord’s request.” Looking to her eyes, he saw they were angry and filled with tears.  
“My sister would have had you for this.”  
“My wife would know when she was beat.” Again she looked to the Dark Lord with Ginny encircled in what looked to be an embrace. Lucius knew better, but she did not. She would not see that no fabric touched his fingers, that the outfit she wore did not have creases leading to where his hand should be. She would not spot these things, his trained eye would because he learnt, as he went to functions with his wife and parents, that appearance meant everything. “You are no longer welcome here.”   
“I will have your head for this, you sick son of a-” as she reached for Lucius with her tattered and torn nails he stepped back.   
“Temper, Temper.” He wagged his finger at her, “I would not want the Dark Lord to see me attempting to maim the owner of the family he prizes.”   
“If he prized them so much, why hasn't he got them?”  
“He has; through me.” 

Lucius knew at that moment that she would have nothing to say back to him, he twirled and left, attempting to leave her speechless. She came after him though, reaching again with her jagged fingers. She wanted to say something but her deranged mind was not forming sentences quick enough to beat their master’s call.  
“Let us sit and discuss.” Voldemort's voice rang through the room, making her stop for fear of being spotted. Lucius allowed a faint smile to taint his lips, the woman still understood self preservation at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh goodness! We are getting to some serious stuff.   
> *Phew*  
> Please stick with me! <3 I hope you keep enjoying it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains some reference to GW/TR and LM/AW but this is a plot-ish chapter so nothing concrete for any ship.

Ginny stifled a yawned as she stood beside Voldemort's chair, the temptation to lean on the furniture was overwhelming. Everyone had suffered through conversations about war, religion, finances, and more. Talk that had all gotten boring within ten minutes. Her father, brothers, and friends had all been busy tending to the whims of thirsty and needy guests, all while stopping by to ensure she was alright every now and then. Every one had shown such concern for her and it touched her deeply, no matter how misplaced their worry may be. 

As the only one to be able to stand still, she watched the meeting. There were very strange looks being flown about the table between the middle eastern and west. Insults flew between one another, and, though no one agreed, everyone was united that wizards should stay a secret from Humanity. No muggle could understand the Dark Lord's need to be shown, paraded, or exalted, though it seemed the delegates had the same desire themselves. 

Her charge had been asked frequently through the night if he could display the magical power he and his Death Eaters possessed. He had allowed his followers their time at showmanship, each doing something perhaps slightly more complex, but all harmless ‘tricks’. Ginny watched Tom's face (for that was who this flesh toned man was) contort to a wicked grin. He seemed to be enjoying the way that they casually dismissed his supporters displays. 

Severus used one of his own brews on a delegates family member that had been ailed with some illness. Apparently Lucius had taken a batch with him for the days running up to the meeting, and had told them the last double batch would be administered with everyone present. A number of the east Asian and African delegates were so impressed, either through knowing the illness or the family personally, that they pledged allegiance and support instantly. This pleased the Dark Lord immensely.

Bellatrix was given her turn next and for the first time since the woman had arrived Ginny feared for her life. This woman was the one who had sealed her mother's fate, along with many others and who knew what she would do next? The little Weasley held her breath and stroked the side of her nose, she hardly noticed how the man beside her briefly looked at her. She was stunned when instead of speaking, the deranged woman went over to a secretary, who had all but befriended Arthur through the night, and sat in his lap. The room went silent as she dropped onto his thighs. He looked full of terror as she laughed and began to grind on him while she looked at the Dark Lord. She licked his face and whispered something in his ear, her concealed wand aimed at his stomach. His body went limp. She laughed. 

Ginny whimpered. As the only member of the Weasleys to have witnessed her mother's murder up close, she had heard the laugh, the triumphant call to the new ruler. She had imagined her mother was a special task she had been given, now, Hearing the laugh again, Ginny knew it was less about the task she had to perform, and more the act itself. Bellatrix LeStrange got her kicks from killing anyone, from muggle born to Purebloods, anyone's death would do. No one was safe.

Silence filled the room, while the muggles were unsure of what had happened, wizards and witches alike allowed the actions to sink in. Some Death Eaters around the table snickered and sneered between them. The man’s employer was the first one to realise what occured when the body lolled further in his direction as the woman removed herself.   
“Dave? Oh, Dave! And what, sir, will I tell his wife?” Ginny shared a look with Hermione about the flippant comment in regard to the man’s death. She wondered if all muggles were this ruthless, and if this was the case, could not fathom how their children survived. The Dark Lord made a kind of shrugging motion,   
“He died in the line of duty?” Widespread panic began to set in at his words, some rose from their seats, another screamed, someone cried. Each muggle seemed to value their individual life much more than the lives of those about them or of those they rule. However, she did see that most of the muggles did not wish to give up without a fight.

“Are you threatening us, Sir?” Mr. Blair's voice rumbled through the noise.   
“No.” Tom’s voice now sounded bored and a number of Death Eaters suppressed their laughs at his disinterest.  
“Then why is a man dead?”   
“I wished Bella to merely illustrate that I can, and will, find ways of getting what I want.” There was a pause as the two men looked at one another. “Pour me a drink, Mr. Blair.” He motioned at the jug Ginny held.  
“I will not serve someone who allows this kind of -”   
“Imperio” with just one word The Prime Minister of Great Britain and Northern Ireland began to take the jug and pour the ruler of the new world a drink. 

Ginny sniffed the air. Smoke, like a bonfire, began to fill the air and her eyes filled with tears. She could recall the last time she had smelt this scent vividly. The battle. The last time she had smelt this was when she had watched Harry die.   
“Harry,” barely a whisper, no one heard he silent plea. The cries of terror from the Muggles at the table were far too great. Harry's face filled her mind, and she allowed herself to remember the last time that they had embraced. Remembering the tender moment brought a tear to her eye and she attempted to sniff it back, unwilling to show weakness. 

The thought struck her like a bolt; either something was on fire or Harry was inside the manor; he was here. Her Harry was alive. She looked about the room,  
“Harry?!” her call began to get louder as she could find no other reason for that smell. It warmed but panicked her - unsure of what this would mean.   
“HARRY!” She wanted to discover those answers with him, she wanted him to come to her and hold her. She needed him about her. Looking from side to side she called for him again.   
“Get her out of here!” Lucius began backing his Weasley towards his daughter with the quiet order.  
“No! Harry is here!” Arthur came to her, attempting to usher her away from the table and away from the smell. “No, dad, Harry. He’s here.” Her father’s coo’s got louder, though they retained their softness, as he tried to calm her.  
“No, sweetheart. We saw what happened..”   
“No!”  
“Arthur, remove her!” While the muggle guests were still frantic that one person could control their every move, the wizards and witches around the table were angry at the suggestion that Harry Potter was still alive. Lucius was attempting to placate a few around him while giving his redhead more instructions.   
“No! Dad, I smell him.” Arthur shook his head at her in a warning to stop, “but you need to believe me.” Her state heightened further, “he's here.” 

Tom stood up, completely exasperated with the situation. Ginny watched as he aimed his wand at her, but she reacted quick as lightning,  
“EXPELLIARMUS!” The Dark Lord’s wand clattered against the wall. She breathed heavily as she watched his face, adrenaline pounding through her veins. Suddenly everyone was quiet as he inhaled deeply through his nose, his audible intake made Ginny fearful of what he might do next. He held out his hand and his wand flew back to his grasp.   
“You have now seen,” he began as he turned to the delegates “how even a mediocre user of magic has power. No, we will not kill you, unless you are no longer useful. Lucius will give you your port key home. I will come for you when there is a task you can perform.” He looked at everyone and addressed them; “Do not disappoint me.” With those final words he turned on his heel and grabbed Ginny by the arm. 

She was terrified for her life as the man unceremoniously dragged her from the room. Too fast for him, Arthur ran after his daughter, calling her name. Voldemort turned and wordlessly sent him flying away from them into the oncoming members of the Weasleys. The smell flooded her nose again and she turned her head to the source of it: the man beside her. Ginny looked to see that the muggles could not get to their port key quick enough, some seemed too terror struck to move. She cast a final glance at her family before allowing herself to be steered into the moon lit grounds.

“Harry Potter is dead.”   
“So were you!” They stopped as she yanked her arm out of his grip. They stared at each other for a long moment, on the tip of her toes with her nose turned up so she could meet his face. His eyes burned a bright red and seemed to swallow her very soul.  
“What makes you so sure that Harry Potter is back?” A hiss sounded in her peripheral but she could not look away from those orbs that held her in place. 

Briefly she debated lying to him, claiming it was a moment of madness, because she knew he would not understand the truth. He had grown up without magic around him, no stories were told of magic that smelled, so he would never believe her, call her crazy and leave her. She would not allow him to leave her when he smelled so much like Harry. There was not another way to explain though, because he would know that she lied, and whatever was between them in this instant would be lost. 

“You have to listen to me. No interruptions and -” Instantly he went to cut her off, but she held up her hand and shook her head. “Please, listen to me, Tom… My Lord.” She watched him close his eyes at the way the words rolled off her tongue. He licked his lips as if tasting her submission. He must have enjoyed the flavour as he allowed a soft sigh to settle in his mouth. 

Suddenly his head flicked to the side and Ginny followed his gaze to the patriarchal Weasley. Her father stopped with his hands out as if taming a wild beast. He glanced between her and the Dark Lord, something the man beside her began to cackle at.   
“You fear me.” His statement was aimed at Arthur as he placed himself closer again to Ginny.  
“I fear what you could do to her.” Ginny saw Tom's face frown. “Please, she’s my daughter,” her father begged the man who held her desperately. An idea caught fire in those red eyes and they practically lit with amusement,  
“Go and tell Bella to ready the meeting for ten minutes time. In exchange I will not harm your daughter for her outburst.” He thought for not even a second more before adding, “or for anything else she confesses during this entry.” 

Ginny released a soft gasp. She was not sure if it was for the way Tom called their discussion an entry (as they had in her first year of school each time they talked), or from the way that her father span on his heel and left immediately. He seemed not to have any fear about facing the woman who killed so many, including his wife, and she wished she could draw strength from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update is on the 6th Jan late hours UTC. 
> 
> Hope everyone has a great New Year. Good Luck for 2019. May all your fics hit the spot!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right guys, Darker themes in this chapter. Rape triggers as well as a bunch of other stuff. 
> 
> This chapter contains all ships at some point (even if briefly). Also this one turned out really long. Not sure if any of the others will turn out like this. Let me know if you like this longer format though?
> 
> All the same, I hope you enjoy reading. Thank you for all the commets so far.

Hermione was still brushing away tears with her palm. She could not pinpoint the moment that had pushed her into her silent cries. The fact that she had watched someone lose their life? That when everything unfolded Severus looked about the room, searching for something other than her? How he had wanted to leave and instead follow Ginny and Voldemort into the night, preferring to listen to what they said, rather than staying with her? The fact that when he returned, he’d simply shook his head at her, refusing to talk to her in the few moments before he was called away by the Dark Lord? How Ginny had told her to join THE family to share her revelation? 

The discovery that Voldemort smelled like Harry? The fact that the Dark Lord had simply accepted it and ASKED Ginny’s permission to share this knowledge with Severus and Lucius? 

Presumably that was what they were discussing together aside from the others. She looked to the group and caught the headmaster looking her way. His lip twitched and he turned his attention back to the Dark Lord, so she followed his lead and turned back to Ginny who was looking expectantly at her.  
“Sorry…” Looking and thinking of her man had meant she had lost track of their conversation.  
“We wondered if you had anything?” The poor girl even sounded hopeful.  
“Oh. I'll cogitate and hypothesize. There’s a lot to consider.” Percy narrowed his eyes at her. He had given her that piece of advice; use the biggest or most obscure words and all his younger siblings would be baffled and too confused to carry on. It had got harder over the years to find words that could do the same, she had begun to use the trick more and more in the past year or two. This may have been her only time left to use it. 

They finished reorganising their section of chairs at the now normal length table, Severus placed his hands on her hips and nuzzled his face into her neck. She froze. It was not his touch that caused her to still, but the memory of him walking away from her amidst the chaos. She had to make an excuse for her motion, knowing the truth may prove too much of a strain on what had begun between then.  
“I'm so tired of being scared.” It would have to do, but she knew he would be suspicious. He sighed by her ear,  
“If we had done as I had wanted, you would not be in this room. We would not have to be here, entertaining him and these cretins.” His voice carried a dangerous edge, but she felt like pushing the boundaries,  
“And what would you have done differently?”  
“I may not have brought you here, and we would certainly not have gone to Hogwarts again.”  
“You would have me holed up in that house... without you?” She attempted to pull away from him, her heart was breaking in two. Not coming to this house would mean they did not spend that first night together. Attempting to fight a fresh wave of tears, she bit her lip and tried to silence her concern.  
“You would have been safe, away from his sight. Yes, I would rather have you alone in my house.” He seemed oblivious to her worry and she did not wish to bother him further, not while so much was in such precarious balance.

She moved as the Dark Lord began his Death Eater meeting, finding herself in a corner with the other muggle borns to watch the scene unfold. 

The way that the members conducted themselves had changed dramatically since the frenzied departure of the muggle leaders. Most now sat more comfortably in their chair, reclining slightly with their legs far in front, a posture she had difficulty thinking the Dark Lord would accept. Then he mirrored their movements in an uncomfortable way with a lightly disdainful look and she realised that this was his more intimate circle. Relaxing this much, especially with muggle born slaves present, could make these his most trusted followers. She made a mental note of names:  
The Malfoys  
The LeStranges  
Goyle  
Crabbe  
Dolohov  
Rowle  
Snape

Those would be the people she would have to go around to get to the Dark Lord. Essentially there were seven people to take out if three on that list were to help them and their cause. She considered if Severus and the two Malfoys would really want to see their ruler removed. They and their friends, plus their children would all be held accountable for crimes, she could only thank small mercies that the younger Crabbe and Goyle’s were not here too. All their futures were probably brighter while the Dark Lord was in charge of the Magical world, otherwise they would be in Azkaban or receiving the dementors kiss. She shuddered at the thought. Her life had changed dramatically since the battle, and now every imagining of her existence ended with Severus by her side. 

A cheer from the group interrupted her thoughts as the Death Eaters made motions of congratulations to their leader. She nudged Percy beside her,  
“What did I miss?”  
“MACUSA has submitted.” Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief. There was nothing left now, the two largest, most organised Magical Governments had been overthrown by just one man and his ever growing list of supporters. That would mean from now on no one was safe.

Her thoughts turned to her parents, they were probably already in Australia, living their lives and oblivious to this. Hermione suddenly wondered how long for - she wondered if it had really been worth obliviating their memories for them to simply be slaughtered anyway. She knew her parents would not be spared, memories or not, they were her parents after all. There were so many muggles she had met over the years who would all eventually bow down the the disgrace of a man leaning back slightly in his chair. 

Her thoughts were beginning to run away with her when she felt an arm about her shoulders. The warmth soothed her mind until she registered that it felt wrong. She looked to see Percy beside her, attempting to provide her some comfort. She smiled meekly at him, he had his way of being there for her when she really needed it, and now may be one of those times. While he had been away she had received a few letters from him asking how his family were. During those years the Weasleys, though they loved him, believed he did not love them back - he did, he simply did not want them to know. Pride had been his downfall and since regaining the warmth of family he became a much better man for it. 

“Remove your hands from my property.” Severus practically growled. Instantly, she looked up to him, her eyes thunderous at being relegated to property from human being. Before being able to answer he yanked her from Percy's grip. Hermione stumbled into him but quickly attempted to put some space between them, believing the contact too intimate for the room and company they were in, especially after his behaviour. 

At that moment, Severus felt betrayed. He had seen Hermione be coddled against someone else after a disagreement with the girl. She infuriated him with her inability to see the safest route for living, something that surely came from the Potter boy. Harry had loved danger and continually managed to muddle his friends into his escapades, he wondered if too much of his daring had rubbed off on her. 

Knowing that he had seemed preoccupied through the unexpected turns of night, and that that may be misinterpreted - this understanding did him no good, however. When he heard the little Weasley call out her dead boyfriend's name, he had indeed looked for Lily’s son. His thoughts had not been with the Hazel haired girl as he snuck out to eavesdrop on the conversation between the Dark Lord and Ginevra. He had kept Hermione in the dark about what he had learned because she would need the shock to react properly. The youngest Weasley had a way of over dramatising things on occasion that may have been small to start with, so any hint that Hermione knew and the chit would make something of it that wasn't there.

Honestly though, what did the girl expect? He had told her about Lily and he had explained his loyalty to the Potter boy. He loved Hermione, and had she been in any danger he would have stayed by her side. However, this war was not over, but she was in no danger and Harry had been presumed alive for mere moments. Would she not forgive him instead of rushing into Percy Weasley’s arms? A Weasley (though, he did admit that there was not much other choice to be had)?!

He scowled at her and pulled her in to him again with a light thump and let their lips mash together. They had discussed this last night. He had revealed that the quicker the Dark Lord felt his climax with no distraction the sooner the meeting would end. He had also stated that there had been one meeting that had not ended in death: feeling such sexual gratification that there had been no need to find ‘relief’ by way of terminating a life. 

They had both agreed that no matter if the puppets worked they would put on the best show that they could. She would need to seem unwilling under his touch, perhaps even claim to have been taken against her wishes and forcefully enough to hurt - though he could never imagine doing those things to her. He had still not told her of that night which still haunted him from so long ago. Now though, he would have to reenact that moment, but only this time he would know the name of the Witch he needed to beg forgiveness from. 

He did not want this to actually be the case though, preferring her to purr and mewl under his touch. At this moment she was pushing against him with serious conviction, he wondered briefly if she had forgotten their conversation. They had agreed anything said or done that night was not to be dwelled on, as it was to be expected their behaviour change while in the presence of the Dark Lord. He wanted to be able to whisper some sweet nothings into her ears as some source of comfort to her, but knew that these may well be heard by others. There would be consequences for both him and her, and he would not watch her be tortured because of a slip he made.

To his surprise she actually did make to push him away rather forcefully once again. Their mouths released and Hermione looked at him with saddened eyes. He kissed her hand with a sneer, to keep up appearances, but he could see her eyes soften at his silent apology. She attempted to remove her hand from his, this time for show, but he pulled it back harshly making his face collide with her shoulder. He kissed where the opening was for a brand, though she had no mark to display. 

The deal struck with the Dark Lord regarding her meant that she was kept unmarked and unharmed by magical kind. A magic brand different to those on the Weasleys that needed seals and marks. Her shirt was simply open to show skin, and he took full advantage of it. He forced their mouths together again and she made noise as if she was not enjoying what he was did, though experience had taught him contrary. 

His tongue forced entry to her mouth and she tried to move away, more gently than before, so he placed a hand at the back of her neck. He began to lick the skin of her throat impatiently, biting it gently but she winced like it hurt. Someone wolf whistled from the table and made panting sounds that were met with some laughter. He readied himself to cast as a voice spoke over the noise,  
“Come on, Malfoy, share the spoils.” Dolohov was the first of the onlookers to ask for his own needs to be adhered to. 

************

 

Draco looked to the sorrowful group stood in the corner. He had to put on just as much of a show as his headmaster was doing with Hermione.  
“Any preference?” He tried to keep his voice level and indifferent to the happenings in the room.  
“A pretty slut would do. I've been gagging for shag.”  
“Hopefully Draco remembers what ‘pretty’ is. I hear he's been shaking up with a guy!” Rowle was not very discreet in how he said it and Bellatrix came to his defence quickly,  
“My nephew would be able to pick a looker either way. Better than you blunder headed dicks!” A small but loud argument broke out behind him but the little Malfoy was pleased as it gave him cover to address the muggle borns,  
“This is not for the faint hearted. There may be no way to get over this…” He roughly moved people about the group when he heard someone pipe up quietly. 

“I'll go, Draco. I have nothing to live for.” Suki addressed him with a small smile, and he looked her up and down. Being a 6th year, she was not old enough in wizarding terms to have this forced upon her, but she had explained herself to the Slytherin when he had picked the Gryffindor up on the battlefield. She had told him that her parents had been tortured a week before the battle and died of injuries they received soon after in a muggle hospital. She had only found out because a witch who lived in her neighbourhood owled her the news, the girl knew she was lucky because others like her usually did not know of other magical folk in their area. Her only reason to fight on was her boyfriend, a seventh year half-blood and he had died on the field as he fought beside her. Draco recalled how she had asked him to leave her on the ground - that her life was not worth living. It was only because her body was tired that he was able to help her up and into his group. 

He nodded at her and whispered,  
“Make it count.” He dragged her out from the group and pushed her towards the centre of the room, making her stumble slightly.  
“Oh,” Rowle began in a whiny voice, “can we not pick our own?” The blond was unsure how to answer when the Dark Lord stepped in,  
“Draco can provide who he likes, they were his gifts.” Suddenly Suki did something no one had anticipated, she spat towards Rowle. Her spit landed by his feet and he looked at it in disgust,  
“Oh, I will have fun with this one.”  
“No, I asked for her.” Dolohov was puffing his chest at the other Death eater, ready to fight. 

As they began mock gesturing towards one another Bellatrix left her seat and sauntered over to the New Ruler in his chair. She was denied access to his lap as he shook his head,  
“You are not what I need tonight.” His eyes bored into the redheaded girl amongst a sea of other Weasleys. She moved out from the group and strode over to him, seeming unafraid,  
“Lucius's rule still applies.” He nodded his approval, and much to Bellatrix's horror waved her away. That stopped everyone in the room, never before had the Dark Lord accepted another person's stipulations. Rowle looked about the room and said the only word that could have possibly terrified Suki,  
“Share?” Her eyes grew wide and she started to scream as a pair of hands grabbed her. 

**************

Severus scrunched his face up - he would have to concentrate hard to keep erect for any amount of time with the poor girl’s cries. He was thankful for his foresight to cast a wandless, wordless Obscurus and a temporary deafening charm - Momesurditas - he remembered from his youth of creation. His girl would have to trust him that this was for the best. A tear rolled down her cheek and he made a show of licking it, just in case anyone was watching. He thought it was a shame he was not allowed the same to blind and deafen him. Unlike Hermione. he would have to watch and listen the night through, till all them had had their fill of the girl brave enough to stand out from the rest. He would need to be hard for a long time to shield his lover from the worst of it. 

He looked up briefly to see that Ronald, Lucius, Draco, and Arthur were having similar issues but he was happy to note that both had taken his suggestion of Obscurus and Arthur seemed to benefit from his Momesurditas. Ronald on the other hand looked to have a harder time, instead, Severus guessed the boy had spelled himself to stay erect as he thrust into his beau, a twisted grimace on his face. Both the younger men seemed teary as their bodies connected in the most awful of circumstance, well aware what could come next.

Severus once again turned his face into Hermione’s neck. Her smell distracted him from his surroundings,giving him the ability to block out the outside world as he began to lose himself in giving her pleasure. He would bring her to the brink of an orgasm but deny her as he bit her neck quickly and fiercely. 

There was a dangerous moment when she moaned and he could feel his name building on her lips, he captured them and swallowed their sound, completely unaware that he was being watched.  
“No, Severus, I want to hear her. Her cry as you force her to come beneath you. The famous mudblood who aided Harry Potter time and time again, withdrawn to a whimpering slut under one of my own.” The Dark Lord, he saw, seemed to be pleasuring himself as he received an - at best- amature lap dance from the young Weasley. The headmaster bitterly thought that it was no wonder his master watched someone who could actually provide entertainment.

He bit her lip hard, hoping to remind her about their ‘show’. They had somehow ended up laid on the edge of table, much the same as the others had. Hermione’s head thrashed a little as she winced from pretend pain, as if to put up a fight. He stood over her, watching the beautiful body as he slowly took his time invading her. He surveyed the scene again, focusing this time on how both the LeStrange brothers were enjoying in Bellatrix’s older, more womanly wiles, it seemed they would not be participating in the main course of Miss Roth tonight. Severus switched his gaze to the poor sixth year, she was still screaming and crying, though they had lessened in volume slightly. However, he noted how she had been sufficiently used and abused by three out of the four men who intended to take pleasure from a body that did not belong to them. 

Finally, hearing Hermione’s breathing quicken under his slow movements, and knowing he was under the time limitations of the momesurditas, he looked to the Dark Lord, asking permission to finish. The New Rulers gaze rose from the backside of the young vixen to nod before returning them back to the redheaded girl in his lap. Severus admired Ginevra Weasley for a moment, able to keep up such a strange performance while her school peer was in such a dire situation. She had twisted the rule about him not touching her and instead was taking full advantage of being able to touch him as a way of distracting the Dark Lord from the happenings in the room. She was the reason Hermione had gotten away with so many breathy moans through the night that was meant to be about taking rather than giving. 

He pulled himself out so only his head was still warm within her and licked the underside of her chin, he would have to do this hard and fast if they were to both find release before his spells wore off. Luckily she seemed to remember herself as when he fucked her hard she remembered to at least throw a few ‘no’s and whimpers, even a cry of pain into her moans of pleasure. The Dark Lord looked up to assess how the friend of Harry Potter was fairing against her headmaster and seemed pleased to find the professor completely lost in the fast, rhythmic motions, while the girl began to cry beneath him. 

Severus could feel Hermione building to an orgasm and he steered them both towards it with harsher movements than either of them had grown used to in their time together. Her walls spasmed around him and he found his own relief deep within her. His body shuddered, pushing his seed further into her with each buck of his hips. He instantly recognised the moment when both spells wore off as she blinked herself back to vision and screwed her face up at the caterwauling of the girl further down the table. 

He decidedly placed his body over hers in exhaustion so the only direction she could see was one where no one was entering another person's body. However, Hermione was still able to see Ginny nuzzling into the Dark Lord’s neck and grinding her hips into his exposed member. She could also hear the screams and wondered what she had missed, some part of her regretted allowing Severus to cast those spells. Suddenly the screams stopped and only heavy breaths and sobs could be heard, along with some shuffling that she also felt run along the table. She watched Voldemort practically push Ginny from his lap and thunder out of her eyesight, wrapping his robe about him as he left. 

Severus, on the other hand, could twist his head to follow his master. He watched as the Dark Lord grasped Draco’s left arm that had been gripping the table, and produce the boys wand with the other. He forcefully pushed it into the little dragons right hand.  
“Kill her.” His red eyes blazed as he commanded. “Say you will serve me. Prove your worth.” Severus was still the boy’s headmaster and a family friend, yet he could not put a stop to this. He looked to Lucius who simply shook his head not to get involved. There was nothing any of them could do. Every Death Eater knew what this was and all they could do was watch on in either horror or fascination. 

“No, no…” Draco began to sob, his face in the table. He did not want to think of killing anyone, but his father had pre-warned him of what would likely be expected of him in this meeting. “No… please, no more…”  
“Draco,” The Dark Lord began, his tone quiet but more demanding in the boy’s ear, “this is what you were made for. The pleasure; the glory.” His voice grew harsh as he commanded again, “now, kill the girl. Serve me.”  
The young Malfoy sobbed once more, but grasped onto this new master’s arm as his father had instructed he do in preperation.  
“NO, Draco, I will -”  
“Silencio.” Ginny’s attempt at putting herself in Suki’s was thwarted instantly as the Dark Lord threw a silencing charm at her. Draco looked between Ginny and the man holding his arm, they were both using their eyes to bend him to their wishes, but he knew which one he would rather not cross. 

He looked to Suki, who had now lost everything. Her face was tear stained and red, most of her clothing was ripped, her breasts barred to the room and Draco could only assume her vagina was too. He could see bruises forming on her arms and legs in the shapes of fingers and hands, she even had a dark ring developing around one eye, and her lip was bloodied. A sob racked through her body and she nodded and mouthed a thank you at him. She had used the last of her existence to allow others the chance to live and not one person in the room could think of anything other than her sacrifice. Draco sobbed too, he had not forgotten the Momesurditas, Ronald’s grimace was a result of attempting to last longer in hopes of saving a life as discussed with the others participating. He wanted his Weasley as unaware of their role in this as possible so as not to scar the other boy emotionally for his involvement. The blond raised his wand as the redhead continually thrust into him. Suki sent him a last smile as she closed her eyes, at peace with her fate. Ronald pushed in one last time and climaxed inside his lover, his ears coming back to life. The stimulation forced the young Malfoy to ejaculate despite his circumstances.  
“Avada Kedavra.”

Draco’s forearm burned where the Dark Lord pushed his thumb into him, the nail breaking his skin. The New Ruler’s pre-pricked thumb began to run what looked like black blood into the wound and started to form the dark mark under his skin. Voldemort began his incantation quietly next to his hand, as if it required all his dedication and attention. The mark creeped about under the surface as it formed, first the skull, then the snake. Everyone close enough watched as it moved about before settling within its owner. Draco held back his cries, now from both physical and mental hurt.  
“Good boy, Draco. Man at last. One of us at last. You’ve earned your place at my side.” The dark Lord eyed Rowle and Dolohov, “Unlike some.” They shrunk at the attention and backed away from the table, and the dead girl on top of it. “Bear my mark with pride, Draco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I made up a spell in this, thank god for google translate and imagination, eh?
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy this work! <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains references to HG/SS DM/RW but everyone is here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

A week passed. During that time Suki was laid to rest in a corner of Malfoy Manor Gardens, surrounded by lavenders and daisies. Everyone shed at least a tear, Lucius included who knew he had the girl to thank for his son’s life. Had she not been ready for death Draco may not have been able to fulfil the last part of the evening. His son would never have been able to kill someone outright who had been begging and pleading for their life. It just was not within him the same way that it was for others within their mark.

Everyone had sought comfort in one another, using any means necessary to try to block out the last few moments of that day. Crying and words of comfort were often heard about the Manor as the days wore on, and very few attempted to enter into the dining room. Most feared they would still be able to see Suki’s lifeless body still lazing about on the table, haunting their waking and dreaming. Of course, Tess had scrubbed the table clean, no trace of blood was seen about the whole room but only Lucius, William, and Fleur could enter to look at the table with untainted eyes.

Lucius had seen far worse happenings at that particular table, usually with the same outcome. There had once been a muggle girl who came from Privet Drive who had been laid on the table, as Miss Roth had, after being not only raped but mercilessly tortured by almost all from the table. A group of 15 or more people all took their pleasure, before they had allowed her the release of death. Too much blood tainted this room and Lucius began to devise a plan that would hopefully come as some sort of therapy to his son and anyone else who needed it, including himself. 

Severus and Hermione arrived early one morning. They had the same sollum faces as they had departed with after the funeral, the girl as if about the cry and he looking as if the weight of the world had once again been placed on his shoulders. She had not witnessed the death but had still felt the loss. Her night had been fear and loneliness that later allowed way to appreciation and love.

At the nights close they had both travelled back to Spinners End where Severus had instantly allowed his walls to collapse. He had begun to silently cry and Hermione’s doubts about his behaviour had instantly withered. She realised he had done everything because of his deep devotion which had been rewarded by her childish behaviour and a close up of the death of a student after she was repeatedly violated within his eyeline. He had shielded her from the harmful things because he could not afford himself the same luxury. 

They had spent that night, and many others, wrapped in each other’s arms to provide comfort they knew only the other could give. Their days had been curled up side by side, either reading or listening to a radio, simply allowing themselves the knowledge that they were still there and able to bask in the others warmth. They had used kisses to placate tears, soft words to soothe the anger, but Severus could not bring himself to have her again in that way, the way he had that night. Soon, perhaps, he would be able to take the same pleasure from her body, however he would have to disengage the act from the happenings of that night all over again. 

However, on that morning they bore news to Malfoy Manor. They had received it yesterday when Severus had been called away to the Dark Lord. Neither had known how to deal with the turn of events and were hoping that their friends may shed some light on the matter. 

They were all sat in the Morning Room when the headmaster decided to voice his concerns,   
“Hermione has been granted access to Hogwarts.”  
“By who?” The question had seemed legitimate to Ron but a number of people practically groaned.  
“The Dark Lord, Ronald.” Lucius could still find it within himself to use a teasing tone, though he did not feel in a light mood. “The question is: Why?” The youngest Weasley boy blushed to his roots.  
“I have no idea. He explained yesterday that she would be allowed in the library and hospital wing while both he and myself work on the restoration.”  
“How is the progress on that?”  
“What do you think, Hermione?”  
“Could you possibly get me…?” Were a few of the questions heard about the room. The noise began to rise and Hermione could feel a headache coming again.   
“I haven’t really had time to think about it,” she began quietly but no one heard. Severus quietened the room with a simple look and she thanked him before continuing. “These are very specific places, but of course, if you have a request, I am happy to help.” She rested her face on her hand and began to twist her hair, “though I do wonder why. What could he possibly gain by allowing me in?”

Most in the room went back to their own conversations until Tess and Ralfie came in with a big smile,   
“It is finished, sir.” Lucius turned to face the room, drawing their attention yet again.   
“My Dining room is being left unused as of now, and I wish to change that.” He did not miss the looks on some of the faces. “You may have noticed that I have spent a great deal of time out of sight the last day or two. I have been planning and it is now finished. Follow me.” He began to lead the way to the mentioned room as everyone trailed behind, unsure. When he opened the doors he noticed that a few visibly flinched as if something would come out at them. “I have completely redesigned the room to allow two simultaneous designs.” He flicked his wand and the previously dreary and daunting walls slid behind white panels, leaving only the fireplace and chairs, now placed about the room, unchanged as the table and rug had been removed. Some mouths were agape while others silently cried, holding one another for comfort. 

He motioned to some pots on the floor which were full of magical paint.   
“The green is deep and will serve for a base, something even the youngest can get into. Over that we will be able to lay a pattern of rich, deep purple which will require more knowledge and concentration than I care to give. This will therefore be tasked to 5th years and up.” Most could see the lie behind Lucius’s words. They all knew that the distraction would be needed for him too, but no one dared to talk back. Almost everyone in the room was filled with a deep gratitude for the elder blond and his unspoken feelings. 

Encouraged by the elders about her, the youngest, the first year Hufflepuff now known by the name of Lucy, went and collected a brush,   
“Do we do it with magic?” she asked, her voice sounding unsure and a little curious.   
“It is up to you.” The small raven haired girl continued to eye him and so he elaborated, “it may be worth practicing your magic, even domestic tasks… or you can manually do it. The movements may be boring but if you keep it in a steady rhythm then perhaps seeing what you have accomplished may … help - hone… oh. It’s up to you.” It was rare to see Lucius stumble over words, usually he was sure of what he wished to say. Some giggles were heard about the space as he took his place on one of the chairs placed haphazardly about the room, Severus following closely behind. “Just don’t mess up my dining room.”

The headmaster offered Lucius the paper he had received at Spinners End this morning and he took it with a nod. The Daily Prophet had become swayed into printing only what the Dark Lord wanted, and being forcefully delivered to Blood-traitors, like the Weasleys, so the blond patriarch found it hardly the most exciting of reading. Smaller papers had been run out of business or had gone so far underground no one could find any - or were only being delivered to specific people, and anyone they knew were off those lists. Lucius opened the paper by glanced over the top as Lucy dipped her brush into the paint and pulled it out to watch the colour drip off back into the pot.   
“Don’t forget to wipe that on the sides of the tub -”  
“No! God, no.” 

Ian, a 7th Year Hufflepuff, put his hand over the girls to stop her from putting paint on the side of the tin. He addressed the room, “Girls, does anyone have a spare headband? Any ice pop sticks anywhere?” When no one answered he turned to their host, “twigs will do?” Tess immediately brought some from outside. He placed the cleanest ones across the tops of each pot. “See, now when you wipe your brush you wont get any on the side of the tub and waste it. Paint on the rim of the pot is no good as it coagulates quickly, rendering it unusable.”   
“Thanks, Ian.” Lucy smiled at him and set to work sorting her brush. 

Ian began to encourage the other younger ones to take up a brush and copy Lucy. He was tending to Tabitha, a second year and the only Slytherin from the group, when Lucius bent the paper in half to ask,  
“Where did you learn that?”   
“My dad’s a decorator, got a business in Chichester. He was training me to take over before I got my letter. I think he still wants me to, but he knows my horizons are broader now than a simple business in the place I spent most of my life…” He suddenly became fascinated with the brush, ashamed of talking about himself too much.  
“You want to take it over anyway?” Arthur was good at reading into situations such as these. This was the case for many muggle born children who had a family business back home. He had even inspected a few of them during the slower times - mostly to check for proper uses of tools (paperwork did have to be completed but he often came away with free tools from the tradesmen).   
“Yeah. It was all I knew as a kid. Then I got to Hogwarts and I wanted to believe that I was a part of something bigger. There were other people like me and I finally felt at home, though I wasn’t very talented.” He corrected a fourth year Ravenclaw’s, Amber’s, brush, “I sort of realised a couple of years back that even if I did choose my dad - my family - then actually, my friends would be alright with that; because their my friends. All the bad stuff happened and I realised that what we know doesn't make our destinies, though our journey can affect the destination.”   
“I did wonder why you stopped paying attention in class, Mr. Miller.”   
“I never didn’t pay attention, Professor. Just like everyone else, you petrify me on good days.” Everyone laughed but Severus’s jaw set. He hated being the but of the joke, especially when he intended it to be someone else. Something inside him wanted to take 10 points from Hufflepuff for that statement. A hand settled on his and gave him a small squeeze, he looked to see a smiling Hermione. She leaned in while the conversation returned to school and whispered,   
“Everyone at school admires you. See how right now they’re all relaxed? They trust you.” He grunted at her before thinking that, maybe they shouldn’t. 

“So what spell would I have used?” The tall second year Slytherin asked.   
“Pigmenautum. I think you got to have the tip of your wand the right colour then make a sort of oval shape.” A snort of disapproval could be heard and a small group of people hid a smirk.   
“You would not make a good teacher.” Draco placed a small kiss to his lovers lips as way of apology. “She’ll never be able to -”  
“Pigmenautum.” The section of Tabitha’s panel that was still white from her hip down was suddenly filled with the green paint. There was gasps and calls of disbelief echoed throughout the room.   
“Merlin’s beard! Mum made me practice that one for an hour until I had it half as good as that.”  
“No, that’s just you, Ron.” Bill’s well chimed jibe sent some chuckles about the place, especially through the elders of the group, being well versed in the boy’s lack of ability in domestic tasks. The youngest Weasley looked to the old potions master, almost afraid of the remark he would gain. However, the dark eyed man simply rose an eyebrow for he would leave the remarks to the brothers who knew him best. 

Lucius looked over the once again folded paper, seeing all ten of the fourth years or under occupied,   
“Don’t forget the other panels, Miss White.” Tabitha nodded and pocketed her wand to dip her brush again. Next to him, Severus held out his hand,  
“If you are not at least going to pretend to read it, I’ll have it back.” Lucius huffed at his friend and flipped the paper back to its original height as conversation began once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys,   
> I hope you enjoyed it and are forgiving for the fact that nothing overly much happens plot wise. Please let me know what you think.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with SS/HG contains some nudity.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed in what was now now their room at Spinner's End. She was coated in dried paint and fiddling with her hair, they had all finished the dining room and she was pleased to say it ended up in a paint fight. The day had done what she knew Lucius had set out to achieve - happiness. He would never admit as much, especially not to her, perhaps to Arthur, but not even to Severus or Draco. 

She had managed to flick both the Slytherin elders with a dollop of purple as they were distracted with shielding the walls, floors, and ceilings. Neither had been overly amused but when Draco took the chance to practically coat his father with a complete tub, a full paint war broke out. It left everyone drenched in both the green and purple splotches, most of the students had practically ganged up on anyone over 20 and even Ginny smiled as someone’s brush smacked against her bottom. Laughter was heard all round as they finally got tired enough to flop onto the floor. 

Severus had held his green speckled hand out to Hermione and he hauled her to her feet. They had arrived at Spinner's End not a moment ago and he practically whisked her up to change and have a bath in charmed water, the lack of electricity something she now aimed to correct as their routines settled. She noted how he had used a cleansing spell again, yet he wanted her to have a bath. As she undressed, she splashed him with a smile on her face.   
“Don’t be so immature.”  
“Will you stay with me?”  
“If that is what you wish.”  
“Will you join me?” She wondered if perhaps that was too forward but he looked at her and sighed,   
“No.”  
“Please?” She did not want him to join her from a sexual need but from a desire for intimacy, to feel skin on skin and share moments that she never thought would have been possible, times she wanted to share with the man she loved. He huffed slightly,   
“Fine. Step away from the tub.” He enlarged it, filling the room with the scent of chlorine, then set his wand down and began to undress as she slipped in, seating herself central to the bath. “And where am I going to fit in?” She smiled and patted the space behind her. He looked at her, brows raised, internally discussing with himself.   
“Come.” He huffed but obeyed. 

They sat for a while, enjoying the contact before Hermione Accioed a Jug. Severus twisted to glare at her suspiciously, his nose twitching. She filled it from the bath water and turned herself to face him,   
“Bend slightly for me.” He complied and she ran her fingers through his hair, teasing a bit of paint that had been missed by his spell. “Ready?” he nodded his acceptance and she slowly poured the water over his head, making sure every strand became heavy and wet. Collecting one of the shampoos Ralfie had provided, she massaged it into his locks thoroughly. He sniffed his surroundings. “Smell nice?”  
“I smell something similar quite often.” Hermione looked at the bottle,  
“What, cherries?” he hummed his confirmation and only bent furthur over to allow her reach to his whole head, enjoying the sensation. 

Her mind raced as she toyed with his soapy hair, there was something to try, but she would have to broach the subject carefully. Finally she rinsed him off and gently teased out any knots. She used the matching conditioner and briefly watched him sigh at the way her fingers expertly soothed him. Now was her chance.   
“Accio Towel.” His nose twitched again. Perhaps she could broach the subject. She steeled herself and tried out phrases in her mind of how she could ask him about it while she patted his damp locks. 

Finally, he shook his head free,   
“Right, your turn.” He roughly placed his hands about her hips and spun her in to the original seating. Severus copied her movements, slow rotations about her head while allowing the hair to slide through his fingers. He was fascinated by the way the soapy tendrils settled down her back or in the crook of her shoulder. He moved a lock and pressed a kiss to the bare skin beneath, she sighed sweetly in response. 

Severus had been surprised how easily Hermione had anticipated his needs. She had simply allowed him to be in the days following the gathering, fitting herself into his routines and habits. She often held conversations with herself as she did tasks, that allowed him the option to talk instead of feeling cornered to respond. He was grateful for the way that she did not feel the need to continually share his space, unless she felt the need for closeness - which was not as often as he had suspected it would be. In those times she would usually be content to sit cuddled together on the couch and read. She was happy to busy herself with everyday habits and even asked Ralfie to teach her to cook and as a result they always took meals together because she had always made some part of the feast. 

He realised that Hermione had also not allowed him to self loathe during this period. Usually after a gathering he would hole himself into his chambers and only come out for very specific tasks, so that he could revisit that moment in his head when yet another person died because of his failure to be better. She had seen through the mask and had joined him when necessary in the dining room to create potions or simply sit next to him and give him the comfort of another body. He could not have been more thankful that the person he wanted to spend his life with knew him so well.

He nipped her earlobe, she squirmed and giggled beneath his touch as he whispered into her ear,   
“Thank you.” Instantly, she turned. Never before had she heard him say it in such a general and sincere way. The need to tease kicked in,   
“For what?” His cheeks pinked slightly as he went to scratch his shoulder, his embarrassment growing.   
“I'm not exactly…” it was rare for the man behind her to react in such a way. She watched him struggle to word one feeling or another - worrying his lips between his teeth, coughing, looking about frantically - and realised he was one big bundle of emotional energy that all but begged to be released. 

His mind was a mess. There was so many things to be said. He wanted her to see how much he loved and cared for her with his next words. She was not Lily, and Lily could never be replaced, but Hermione was more; Hermione was different. She now meant more to him than the redheaded girl before, and she meant it in more ways. Her life had become a full and focal point in his own. Never before would he have cared to ask what another wanted from him, choosing to freely give what he could, but now he wanted to know what more he could provide than his basic feelings, he wanted to know what she wanted. He decided to tell her how much he wanted her, needed her, loved her, but no words at this moment would be able to do that. 

His mind silenced as she briefly kissed his lips. The gentle touch allowed him to ground himself and unmuddle the tangle that he currently held in his brain. The words now clearly formed in his head. Hermione was not a replacement, or anything else to do with Lily, she never was. She was different, she was his as much as he was hers, and everything about their relationship meant something more. His eyes flitted over her in her nakedness, her hair still a soapy mess. Severus smiled and poured the jug over her head, making her giggle, before pulling her into him.   
“My forever.”

No words could have meant more to her. She knew from what he said that first night that he would ‘Always’ love Lily Evans. The girl had showed him a compassion and a tenderness that he had lacked throughout his childhood. She had been his friend when very few others would, she had believed in him when no one else had, and loved him like a brother where others had not given him the chance. 

Hermione wished to thank the girl for allowing Severus the emotion and comfort of family and friendship, and though she was empathic to his feelings, she was glad that the girl could not forgive. It was thanks to Lily’s stubbornness that he was with her today in this way, enabling their contact. She wanted to thank Lily Potter and her son for giving him the desire to go on when he could have easily chosen not to. 

With everything that he had gone through, Hermione was indebted to those who surrounded Severus. It had allowed her to take comfort in the way his lips pressed to hers, take pleasure in the way his body relaxed under her as she traced lines on his chest. He was the gift that kept giving and most of all she was pleased that no one had decided to claim him as theirs before her time. 

Severus had deliberately left her no time to reply. He was afraid of rejection, though he felt sure that none would come. He worried that it would be in the form of something like Stockholm Syndrome, it would not be too far of a stretch in their current situation. Mind spinning at 100 miles per hour, his thoughts running away from him, until she once again anticipated his need and took the lead. It took everything in him not to moan into her mouth as she traced lines about him in motions he had only dreamed her ever doing. 

They delighted in each others bodies for many hours into the night and as they finally settled into each other (finally in the bed) for sleep, Severus’s only thought was that, actually, perhaps they were supposed to be together. Maybe something good is allowed to happen to him in life. His punishment would never be finished, but there may be light in the world that could make living that much sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was slightly shorter (sorry about that). 
> 
> Heres hoping for the next one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed 
> 
> <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains HG/SS

The Dark Lord was waiting for them on the front steps of Hogwarts a few days later as they ambled up the path. Hermione tried to keep her eyes trained to the floor but was shocked by the sight of a snake at his feet. The last time she had seen the reptile it had devoured a cat whole and she did not wish to witness that again. Looking up found a sight much worse, Voldemort now with a completely human face. 

He seemed to be back in his late teens, an age she guessed he had not seen for 40 or more years - though if she had gained immortality, she too, would not wish to spend it aging. Seeing his face as a face unnerved her. It meant that death now had a persona - and she was looking at it. The smile was still not human though, it spread too wide and thin to resemble the warmth of a person. It was hard to think that this face was the beginnings of Lord Voldemort while the insides would represent the now, the two were so different. One was clean and had an innocence about it while the other was purely black. 

The snake reared its head at the two as they approached and Hermione instinctively grasped Severus’s arm. The long boa scared her and she had imagined Crookshanks in its jaws instead of Trelawney’s cat. It tested the air and eyed the pair, moving closer by a slither or two.   
“Nagini.” The Dark Lord chastised, “don’t frighten our guest. She is most welcome - as long as she follows the rules.” Hermione nodded her head violently. “Oh, you’ve made her tame? How sweet.”  
“It is her love of the school, not my training, which makes her compliant.” The three headed into the castle and he addressed her as he spoke,  
“What will you do today?”

Hermione eyed her lover, he knew the Dark Lord’s temperament more than she did and she did not want to anger him. Doing so could cause Severus harm and she refused to allow him to shoulder more than he already was. He gestured for her to continue and so she spoke freely,   
“I would like to research, sir. There is a certain subject that has taken my fancy and I wish to discover more about it before drawing my conclusions. See I want to know how it works - as one way there could be a possibility open that will …” She realised she was rambling and stopped, remembering times when either Harry or Ron had rolled their eyes. Even the man beside her had been guilty of being bored during her lengthy reasonings, “yes, I wish to research.” The ruler of the new world stopped and turned on his heel to face her. He sneered and looked between his two guests.   
“Of course, the restricted section is open for your use today, too.”

The silence hung between the group as the words settled in. Severus was the first to react and placed his arm in front of the girl as if it would be a good enough barrier for the Dark Lord.   
“My Lord, I am -”  
“No need, Severus.” The man waved his hand in a dismissal. “You did what you thought was right. As I said, I can understand some discrepancies. Being a double spy for so long will have played with your mind.” Hermione clutched onto the black robes before her. She needed something to steady herself, having trouble sussing out the situation was new to her.   
“I would never have worked against you intentionally for I did not know what you had planned. Those mudbloods are like her friends, and I would not wish to see her stressed.”  
“Yes - in her condition you wouldn’t.”  
“My Lord?”  
“You will find out in good time. Nagini, do not tell them.” The sake seemed to roll its eyes as she left her master and curled between the group. The Professor watched it, as it seemed to watch his lover.  
“I am ready.”  
“For what, Severus?” They looked each other in the eye, something very few were able to do.   
“For whatever it is that I have done to offend.”  
“You are so nobel without even knowing the cause.” He turned his back and began to wander towards the Great Hall. “Find out what has happened, before you take the punishment lightly. You are permitted to research, mudblood. Severus, come.”

Severus had kissed her forehead and asked her to be good before he left her. The snake, however, did not follow them. It stayed with her, looking at her. Neither moved an inch. Hermione tried to assess the creature but realised that it would be no good, animals did not talk and so they would never be able to understand one another. It was in the way of her going to the library so she decided to address it, understanding or not,  
“Will you be coming with me?” It seemed to nod. “Under your masters orders.” It shook its head as it hissed lightly. Perhaps conversing would not be too bad, the reptile had obviously been trained well, whether or not it understood her. “Come on, then.”

Sitting in the library and reading had started comfortably until Nagini had gotten bored. It curled itself around Hermione’s legs under the seat and raised its head to her shoulders. The girls eyes grew wide at the thought of how some snakes killed and she paled as its head got closer to her neck. She tried not to show fear and attempted to keep her breath calm.   
“Would you move, please? It makes me very uncomfortable.” The snake seemed to sigh but moved its head to hover over her lap. It looked at her as if to ask if that was ok. “Could you not rest yourself on the table instead?” The snake complied and moved again to put its snout on the table, its tail still curled about her. 

A couple of hours into the reading, and some distraction from the creatures tongue, Hermione closed her book.   
“Do you understand me? Can you understand what I’m saying to you?” The snake looked at her and nodded. “Can I pet you?” It nodded again and closed its eyes. Most of the body stilled and only the breathing moved the creature. She placed a finger on the base of its head and trailed it down the body as far as she could before needing to bend. “Was that alright?” The snake nodded again. “Can I keep going while I read? Will you bite me?” The snake just stared at her. She drew a breath, one at a time was necessary. “Would you mind if I continued while I read?” It nodded once again. “Can I trust you not to bite or hurt me?” It nodded again so Hermione relented and patted her lap which the snake happily moved onto. Yet again she pulled another book towards her on the table and started on another bout of reading. 

 

It was Dark by the time Severus came into the library following closely by the Dark Lord. He was not sure what to expect, after almost panicking when the snake stayed with Hermione and being refused time to go and see her between rooms, so his mind had taken every scenario into effect. What the Dark Lord had said that morning had bothered him throughout the day but until he was reunited with her his thoughts continually turned to his lover, he knew they would be able to decipher his riddles together. They could sit with a cup of tea as they discussed it while she played with his robes… The distraction had caused his work to become slow and it did not go unnoticed. 

“Well. This is unexpected.” The other man earned his attention and he quickly asked what was meant. “I can hear them. They are getting along.” Severus stopped and listened. He could hear nothing, besides, who would she get along with. She did not understand Parseltongue. “Women.” He practically ran to catch up. This was the most good humoured that the Dark Lord had seemed since his revival. It was a confusing sight to see a reformed New Ruler in not just looks for a second. This is how he had been before the happenings after the Order had formed. Before all out war had raged. He had been able to share in a joke, been ruthless but fair. Lucius could remember that time and had often spoken of it well, the Professor could only hope that this was a side they would see more of. 

He heard a giggle and practically stopped short. As he looked to the sound, he found the girl of his thoughts playfully pushing the snake laying across the book.   
“But I can’t see Nagini.” she rubbed behind where the skull ended, “I stopped didn’t I? If I start again, can I have my book back?” Just as the snake began to move the Dark Lord halted the scene.   
“No, you cannot. I would delight in you entertaining my faithful pet again some time, but not while Severus is anxious to get home.” All of them looked at him as if he had gone mad.   
“Yes…” He followed along, he was anxious but it was more to see what had become of the girl, not to get home. As she came to her master, Nagini hissed at him as if to tell him off, she had done this before and the Dark Lord had stated he agreed with her, that someone should pay for whatever mistake had been made.   
“Now, Now, my pet. He is caring for the friend of Harry Potter, he deserves some credit for seeing to her needs. I suspect she has not eaten all day.” 

Hermione looked between the two of them and Severus made to indicate her bag,   
“Would she be able to take something until next time, if she needs, My Lord?”  
“She may.” As Hermione packed a book he asked, “What have you discovered today?” she was hesitant to answer and tried to be non-committal,   
“Nothing of vital importance.”   
“Oh, come now, there must be something you wish to share with us.” The tone of his voice indicated to her that he already knew something of what she had looked into.   
“Soulmates, sir.” He raised his head and regarded her fully.   
“And what did you learn?”   
“Nothing that would be a new discovery, I’m sure.”   
“I wish to know.”  
“I want to confirm my theory with Severus first, if you please.”  
“You will tell Ginevra.” It was not a question and instantly she knew that the snake who had enjoyed her pets had already told him of their conversation.   
“I will.”  
“I will know now.” Her face heated at his command. She indicated Severus and the snake under his palm,   
“They may work for you, but I do not. I will tell you when I have spoken to Severus and Ginny about it. Not a moment before, unless Ginny wants you there. You will not persuade me otherwise.”

He stroked the snake and it nuzzled into his hand before twirling over his shoulder. Watching the silent action allowed Hermione to assess what she had said and how she had phrased it before he confirmed her fears.   
“I can convince you otherwise, but I will not today. I wish for my servants to be able to serve me, and currently I need your owner for my castle’s restoration.” He turned to the man mentioned, “Do not let your property get out of line again. Isolation should keep her in check. I will ask Lucius not to grant her access to his house, and I advise you do not allow her out, nor an owl, for a week.” He looked to her again. “As property, usually your master takes the buck for your mistakes. Do not make them again.”

Severus clicked his tongue as he watched his master leave. He held out his arm for her to grasp again, a habit before apparition now,   
“That could have gone better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support. The update times may be changing soon so watch out for that. 
> 
> I hope you had fun reading.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains SS/HG and LM/AW but there are other characters involved.

A few days into Hermione’s isolation found her bored. There was an abundance of things to do in the house but nothing caught her attention long enough before she needed more. Severus had been called away each day for hours on end and, though the late evenings or early mornings they spent together were wonderful, she needed to feel useful. Feeling like a 1950’s housewife had not been apart of her life plan. 

The grey guise of the house’s walls had been dropped and she found herself sweeping the place to examine titles to ease her boredom a little. Still, none of the topics really took her interest and she wondered if she could be getting ill. Until this point, books always made her feel better, even if she had been feeling under the weather. Usually when times like this struck her, she would sit with Ron or Harry and simply join in their latest scheme of stupidity or watch and give theory pointers on their flying… She missed those days, they seemed so long ago. 

It hit her on the fourth day that while in her isolation period the Dark Lord had not denied her contact with any one through her patronus. She wondered if the the wards of either the Snape or Malfoy houses would allow a patronus through. She had not known any barrier so far that could stop the messages, so trying wouldn’t hurt. Casting it, she rattled off a message,  
“Ron, I don’t know where to begin… I hope this works, please get back to me if you receive this.” She watched as the otter swam about her before chittering off through the window in a streak of light. 

She mused for a moment, she was still using the memory of when she had received her Hogwarts letter and had felt for a second as if she was betraying Severus. She knew that a person’s patronus could change, she had seen that Tonks had become a wolf like her husband before their deaths. Her mind wandered to that moment in bed when he had expressed that her feelings were reciprocated. ‘My forever’ had sounded so sweet to her ears. He had not said it since, but her Severus was not usually a man of words. She let the feeling fill her once again, a warmth seeping into her body, and said the incantation.

Upon opening her eyes she found the same otter staring up at her happily, cocking its head from side to side. A strange sort of disappointment came over her, she reasoned that even her meeting Severus stemmed from getting her Hogwarts letter. She doubted very much that if she had not attended the school then she would never have met the love of her life or been this way with him. She did owe everything the that one memory. Everything in her life could really be traced back to that one moment. Though that included her parents being obliviated… 

Yes. Being Severus Snape's forever was the happiest thing in her life. No matter how it came to be.

****

Lucius was sitting with everyone in the refurbished dining room. They were finishing lunch when a light blue beam shot in between him and Arthur to start swimming around Ronald. It waited for a hush before Hermione’s voice rang in the room, relaying a message. Instantly the young Weasley pulled out his wand and cast a patronus. He looked the dog in the eye and it suddenly flew away.   
“Where is that going?” Lucius watched it inquisitively as it went.   
“To Hermione.” He stood and nodded at Percy who also gathered himself to leave.   
“Where are you going?”   
“She could be in danger, especially with that maniac running around.” Not for the first time, the elder blond thought that the lost side had done so well due to the tricks and instincts of the wizards who aided Harry Potter. The smallest sign that something was amiss and the whole lot were ready to endanger themselves to correct the situation.  
“You cannot leave the wards.”   
“Then you or Draco will come too.” He almost laughed at the insulting tone that Percy took. Demanding something off your captors was not fair play. Usually actions like that would end a person in a sticky situation of their own.

He shook his head and prepared to wave them away with Draco. His son could handle this job, so far the elder had been in the centre of everything since the war had been won, while his son house kept. He had been grateful for the mundane tasks the Dark Lord had asked of him over the past weeks. He had rather enjoyed chats with both the Muggle and Wizarding ‘leaders’, they had been well versed in the plans of the New Ruler and these discussions mostly consisted only of conformations and questions - as well as a cup of tea and some pleasantries. Some wizards had even requested an invite to the next gathering, but those things he had kept to himself, these would likely not be received well by the Dark Lord. He just wanted more time to collect himself, before anything else happened. 

“I want to go too!” The young Slytherin piped in as she stood.   
“Too young. Draco -” he was cut off by another blue flash which once again hovered in front of Ronald.   
“Thank god! I was beginning to go crazy. I love this house, but it’s boring on my own. How is everyone? I left my books at yours by the way, I forgot to pick them up last time.” The room went silent. The first thing that caught Lucius’s attention was that she was in a house, not the castle. She would not have been with Sevesus if she was going crazy so he deduced that her castle privileges had been revoked. The next thing that struck was that the girl had called Malfoy Manor ‘yours’ to a Weasley. He did not know if the insinuation angered or elated him. Of course, what was his belonged in the Manor and so in some respects the girl was right - but this was Malfoy Manor, not ‘yours’ to a Weasley. He noticed everyone was now staring at him, as if waiting for instruction. 

“Well, if Miss Granger is no longer in danger, Ronald, Percy, Tabitha - you may sit yourselves down.” Everyone nodded and replaced themselves in their original seat.   
“Can we give Hermione’s books back, Mr Malfoy?”  
“Yes, I suppose. I will mention it to Severus next time I pass him. Though please remind her that they actually belong to Hogwarts.” Ron cast his patronus again and looked at it for a moment, its tail wagging wildly, before sending it off.   
“It’s alright, Mr. Malfoy, one of us can send one to snape to let him know today.” He motioned to the other redheads in the room. 

Lucius looked to Arthur, though he was not sure what expression he sported it must have been funny because the elder laughed. Arthur drew his wand cast his patronus. The weasel that all but jumped through the wand was beautiful and lithe, it darted around the room with incredible speed as it twisted and turned between people. Planting all four paws on the floor, it came to rest beside the blond. He wanted to touch it but as he reached his fingertips towards the ground it disappeared.   
“I didn’t know you could cast a patronus… let alone Ronald…”   
“It took a long time,” Arthur admitted while he clasped his hands together. “I thought of a lot of things to get there but the last war was on and I knew I would need one.” 

The rest of the table had turned to talk to each other about the otter freshly through the window so Lucius took the chance to ask quietly,   
“What do you think of?” He had never been able to cast a patronus, even a wispy smoker of one. For a long time he did not have a happy thought to spare. By the time he had found one, Draco, he had felt nothing but guilt about letting his son grow up with a father who could not give affection. Every happy thought he had ever had, had become tainted in some way.  
“For a long time I used Bill and Charlie, but after that I could not choose between my children and there were too many to think of all at once. Do you remember our first duel of your fourth year?”   
“That was the first time I beat you, how could I forget.”  
“I think of your smile. The way you were so proud of yourself and wanted to share that joy with me.”  
“That expelliarmus was the best I had ever done back then.”  
“Yes,” Arthur smiled at his love, “I remember. That bruise was on my ass for weeks.”  
“Oh, Ho… I would have loved to of see that.”

*******

Severus was mending Gryffindor Tower with his master when the weasel floated through the gap that should hold a window. Both men stilled, he had tried to keep these messages a secret from the Dark Lord. There were two reasons, the first would mean he would be showing his true side, and the second was that the knowledge that Dumbledore could do something that he could not would send the new ruler into a rage. It stopped before the long haired man,   
“Severus, Hermione wondered if you could come by and pick up those books from Hogwarts. She left them here. Don’t let the girl think you’ve forgotten her. See you soon.” It quickly disappeared as Arthur’s voice finished his spiel. He eyed the man next to him who was still looking fixedly at the spot of the weasel. 

“What was that?” He all but demanded. Severus could either get caught in a lie or come as clean as possible.   
“That was Arthur Weasley’s Patronus.”  
“Yes, Severus, I understand that - but it spoke.”   
“Yes, Dumbledore found that they could ferry messages to and from one another. It’s quite handy if you can produce one.” He only hoped that he wouldn’t be asked why he had not informed his master of this.   
“You can produce one?” He almost sounded offended, on the verge of being angry, so the Headmaster knew he had to answer carefully.   
“Yes.” The Dark Lord looked at him expectantly, “a doe,” he explained. 

The new ruler motioned for a demonstration. He would send one back to Arthur to inform him and Lucius he would come by. He closed his eyes to help gather his thoughts and allowed the last spot of true happiness to envelope him. He thought of the moment that Hermione had not pushed him away because of his nightmares, and how she hadn’t any time since. He thought of how she had comforted him when he needed it and coaxed him into taking care of himself. Even that small moment of telling someone to ‘shut up’ because they had said something derogatory about him… He smiled as he said the words, intending to start his speech before looking at the doe once again.   
“I will come and get the - OH. Shit. No.” On opening his eyes the deer did not greet him but an oversized otter. It looked at him expectantly as he voiced his concern and distress before simply running off out the gap the weasel had came through before. 

“Not what you expected?” The voice almost sounded amused, and as he looked to his master he found the young looking man giving him a wry smile.   
“No, My Lord. Not what I expected.” Suddenly the face turned stern and Severus took a deep breath realising Voldemort had returned.   
“Why would you not tell me this?! I could have had that damned Potter boy in my clutches years ago. You can intercept these messages?”  
“Not exactly. You have to be the intended audience and for it to be delivered at an appropriate time, but as you know anyone with them at the time can hear it too.” The Dark Lord raised his wand and began to throw himself back into the castles repairs again. The headmaster let out a breath that he had no idea he held.   
“It’s still more preferable to call you to me this way.” He tapped his wand to his mark and instantly Severus’s arm flinched with the calling.   
“My Lord?” He did not know how to take these mood swings, they had started amicable but then turned threatening, and now the Dark Lord seemed to be joking with him.   
“Oh Lighten up, Severus. I didn't even do it at full power.” 

There was a moments silence until another otter came swimming through the window opening. The Dark Lord simply waited patiently for whatever it was that was going to happen.  
“Severus,” Hermione’s voice began. “I’m sorry I broke my isolation. Come back safe.” The smaller otter disappeared after the now usual command, one that the dark haired man was now used to, yet it still filled him with love every time. The Dark Lord gave a knowing smile as the young man eyed him cautiously.  
“You do not get past 70 and not see a few hints.” Severus nodded understanding, though he didn’t really. He went back to levitating some windows into their holes, “You need to start thinking smarter. Thinking quicker. Soon both Muggle and Wizarding worlds will belong to me, and you had better heed my warnings when they do.”  
“I have not missed one of your warnings yet, My Lord.” The taller man simply hummed disapproval. 

The rest of the day passed in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this one too. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains GW/TR and SS/HG

Another week passed after Hermione’s isolation had finished, and she found herself back at Hogwarts doing more research. Severus seemed to agree with her deduction, once he had recovered from his initial shock. She had watched the professor go through so many different emotions at the discovery that Harry Potter was a horcrux. Her love had finally settled with simply stating how it made sense in hindsight and then focused on the moving forward. 

They had traveled to the Dark Lord in hopes that he would relent to hearing it with Ginny present as the youngest redhead had been anxious about the discovery for a long time. The Weasley girl had waited for Hermione to talk it through with Severus after base research then allowed delay for the isolation period and another week for the the hazel haired witch to find her conformation. The Malfoy’s, specifically Lucius, had become wary of the girl - her mood swings becoming too much for the blonds as she grew more impatient for answers. 

Hermione collected any books that had bookmarks peeking out of pages and steeled the wobbling pit in her stomach.  
“Any words of wisdom when I see him?” Over the last few times visiting Hogwarts the snake had become something of a friend to the girl. Though she knew the creatures loyalties lied with the Dark Lord, she was sure that Nagini would side with against any other. They had developed a bond and now one of the snake’s favorite places to be was wrapped around Hermione’s legs with the scaled head in her lap, even if her master was there. The snake seemed to sigh and began to lead the way to where the two men were putting more towers back together. 

There was not much left of the castle to rebuild now, and though Severus did most of the work, the Dark Lord stuck at his task when he was in the castle - and it showed. Not every brick was in place, but the way that some towers seemed precariously balanced was simply what Hermione thought was now part of the charm of the place. She knew that when the magic was released from the Headmaster’s quarters the towers would right themselves and become sturdy, but she almost wished them not to, as it was the proof of her lover’s hard work. 

She watched them work for a moment as Nagini passed over her masters still unclothed feet before returning to her natural position between the three gathered.  
“I have everything I need,” she began, “and I’m sure that, while you have probably guessed yourself, you would like some one to confirm the matter.”  
“Yes. Go ahead,” he commanded as he turned to her.  
“I would like Ginny to be present, please.” Manners never failed her so far, and she needed something to have faith in.  
“You may contact Arthur Weasley to ask Lucius how to proceed.” He turned back to the roof that needed a slight adjustment. Hermione shared a look with Severus which she guessed he had meant for her not to push too hard. She cast her patronus and sent it away with the message before patiently waiting for a reply. 

Arthur Weasley responded stating,  
“Lucius would like to meet you all with Ginny at Hogw-” She guessed something startled him as there was a break but the Weasel did not disappear. “Merlin’s beard! Be quiet! Here. He said to come here.” The weasel ran around Hermione once, as if picking up on it’s master’s anxiety before vanishing. She became quite worried for Mr. Weasley - it was not often that she had heard the mild mannered father speak so. She looked to Severus and they both nodded at the need to get there before the other man who had begun to talk to Nagini, seeming to give her instructions for while he was away, as the headmaster spoke,  
“I will take Miss Granger ahead to inform Lucius of your arrival.” He held his arm out for her to take and they left for the Manor. 

On Arrival they found Lucius coming out to meet them.  
“What was that?” Severus’s voice was low and full of warning.  
“Tabitha began making stupid requests. They then caused Lucy to cry because she’s afraid someone else is going to die and now my Manor is full of crying maids and I have not the time nor the patience for the dramatics of it.”  
“Requests?”  
“She wanted to see HIM. What second year has that ambition?!”  
“Stupid girl.” Hermione simply took the offered hand to pull her through the ward while her lover spoke.  
“Don’t judge her too harshly. That's not… her life-” 

She stopped as they noticed the man next to them appear. She did not want poor Tabitha to be thought of in such a way, the girl’s life had not been simple and, though it may seem a strange request, Hermione could not help but think of the courage the Slytherin showed and wondered, not for the first time, if she had been put in the wrong house.  
“Lucius, where is Ginevra?”  
“Inside. She’s with her Father, who requests he stay.” Lucius bowed low while holding his hand out. Knowing what that meant, the Dark Lord took it and allowed himself through to the Manor.  
“You must change that by the next time I come.”

They found Ginny with Arthur in the bright morning room. They both looked up as the three entered. The Dark Lord made to kiss her hand, and though she allowed it there was no hint of emotion in those familiar brown orbs that glazed over the man’s appearance. Hermione sat with Ginny and her father on the big couch in the room, shifting slightly to face them, while Severus and the Dark Lord chose large cushioned armchairs which surveyed the room. The two girls smiled sheepishly at each other, the older hoping that their many years of friendship would survive through the news. 

There was a part of her that wanted to retreat and allow someone else to be the bearer of this announcement, but she knew somehow that that would only hurt more. She placed a number of books on the coffee table, knowing it could be somewhat comforting when logic was provided for reasoning. Her nerves made her hands shake and her insides felt like jelly, the news was bad but there could be no reason for her to feel this nervous. 

“Ginny, I will be blunt - as I always have with you - unless you want me to be otherwise?” The other girl shook her head slightly so Hermione continued, “Harry was not your soulmate.” She watched the confusion set in and carried on before the girl could question her, “but there was a part of him that was. You know what we were looking for -”  
“And destroying.” The cut in was mostly ignored and the Dark Lord grumbled something about not having enough presence in the room for the conversation, while she continued speech as Ginny nodded.  
“Well, I have a theory, and Harry did too, that he was a Horcrux. We were sort of toying with the idea earlier while we were going around, but never got round to confirming it. Dumbledore hinted at it a number of times -”

“Dumbledore knew?!” Hermione grit her teeth as yet another interruption stopped her. The silence allowed Ginny to slip in her comment.  
“It makes sense,” a tear streamed down her cheek as she spoke. “He could never smell me.”  
“Yes, in here,” she picked up a book, “it mentions reasons like the soul needs to have full control of the body to pick up on the others scent. This would explain why the Diary told you about the coffee smell and why you can sense it now you’re in front of one another, but Harry couldn’t.” She looked between the two to make sure that they were both still following. Then she picked up another book, Fairytale and Folklore, and flipped it to the page of Faithful John before opening a history book which displayed a portrait of a beautiful woman with golden hair wearing a red dress embroidered with golden thread to match her shiny locks. The woman was grimacing out of the book at the readers and seemed caught in an almost argumentative state with whoever took the picture. “See, this portrait has complete control of itself and so when the new King caught sight of it, they could both smell the other as they talked, the muggles called it ‘love at first sight’ and managed to incorporate some ravens -”  
“As if that would make it more believable.”  
“Well, Severus, I suppose that’s easier than talking paintings with smells and a prophecy. The new King was a muggle born and faithful John was a pureblood sorcerer placed to advise the monarchy about how to… Off track.” 

Hermione took a breath and smiled at Ginny who was twisting a lock of her red hair absentmindedly. The poor girl was probably being hit with too much information and she wondered how it would affect her that Harry Potter was no longer her soul mate, and in fact never had been. The room seemed to hold its breath as Ginny opened her mouth to speak. The redhead fixed her gaze on Voldemort,  
“You knew this didn’t you?”  
“The Granger girl confirmed it for me.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” The tension in the room built and Hermione almost thought everyone's heartbeats were audible in the silence. The redhead’s voice was full of anger and almost resentment. The pause about the rooms occupants meant that the brunette almost wished she had chosen somewhere to sit so that Severus could be by her side. His presence would have been comforting in this moment where Ginny needed nothing from her but demanded answers from the Dark Lord. At least, she hoped that it was him who the little Weasley demanded answers from.  
“I have a castle to rebuild, Ginevra.”  
“I - We,” she corrected as she motioned towards both her father and Hermione, “have a life to rebuild.” Her voice became softer again as she tried to appeal to his better side.  
“Your masters will keep you in relative luxury, I am assured. Really, Ginevra, your mood swings are most astonishing. Good luck, Severus, though I am sure their ailments differ slightly.”

The Death Eater turned to the new ruler in complete confusion. The Dark Lord had been making remarks which seemed completely out of place for what they were, and he could never make heads or tails of comments such as this. He took to frequently wondering if something was wrong with his charge, as seemed to be often hinted at, though only one thing seemed to fit with each utterance he had heard. The statement seemed to affect Ginevra more than intended, she huffed and left the room with a loud stomp.  
“Please…” Arthur seemed unsure about how to address the young looking man. “She may want to speak to you again. This is a lot for her.”  
“As it would be for anyone, Mr. Weasley.”  
“Arthur, please. If you really are our Ginny’s soulmate, then I suppose you’re apart of our family.”  
“Arthur,” Severus almost scowled at the way a light-sided first name rolled off the Dark Lord’s tongue, “I may still be in this very room when she returns.” The men nodded at each other than the redhead left.  
“Hermione, go and aid Arthur. Miss Weasley will need a more feminine touch.” She eyed Severus before offering him a smile and leaving as well. 

Instantly the headmaster warded the morning room and cast a silencing charm.  
“Figured it out, Severus?” The dark eyed man put his wand down on one of the many tables about the room and knelt in front of of his Master.  
“I was not sure, and still cannot quite believe it.” He lowered his head, his hair cascading from his shoulders, the locks now tender and almost fluffy from his beloved’s last washing. Since that first bath together, Hermione’s favorite task had been to ensure he washed his hair every few days. He resisted the urge to smile at the memory of her fingers massaging his scalp, a feeling he may never feel again.  
“I am concerned at your choice of placing.”  
“She is protected here, my Lord. Lucius has always assured me that Hermione would be guaranteed security.” He made sure not to look up. His temples thrummed and his ears almost rang as he prepared for death. 

For the first time since he had bargained for Hermione with the Dark Lord, the wizard was pleased with the wording he had come up with. He had asked that the girl be gifted as unharmed by wizard kind, and though his master had scowled at him, he had granted the request and Severus had added his own charm when the new ruler had cast his magic to ensure his loyal servant was provided with the gift that he wanted. He hoped that those spells, along with the wards at Malfoy Manor, would provide the girl and their future with enough safety from the repercussions of their actions. 

The suspicions had started during the girl’s isolation period. The New Ruler had made enough remarks for Severus to believe that the comments could mean something more than the simple mentions they appeared to be. There had also been the way that Nagini became fiercely protective of Hermione when the girl was around. The snake would constantly follow her and he had almost Vipera’d the reptile the first time he spotted thing draped over his witch with its head nestled close to her stomach. 

It was only because of the location and timing that he thought to chance it - hoping and dreading both outcomes. Either way he would die, either from impertinence or knowledge, but he would leave Hermione behind in complete safety. His head began to ache and the throb already felt like the start of the Cruciatus curse. The anticipation was building to an unbearable level and for the first time in long time, while facing his master, Severus was scared. His eyes closed in acceptance to his fate even though this was the first time in years that he did not want to die. 

A small breathy chuckle sounded above his head but he was too tense to ask what was happening. Instead he waited for an explanation with his eyes shut and every muscle practically shaking with the effort of staying ready for the attack.  
“It seemed that your little ward was anticipating this.” Severus’s eyes flew open at the idea that Hermione had watched his display of submission. “Look.” He followed instructions and turned to see his lover watching him wide eyed, tears staining her perfect cheeks. She looked the vision of everything his life had become, a new sense of beauty that still held the terror and fragility of a soul that craved stability. “You should let her in.” Suddenly he was yet more grateful for the silencing charm as the next words sent new streaks of reinforced horror through him, “she should know the fate of her child’s father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed yet another chapter. <3


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains HG/SS

Hermione cried, her tears began silent as she watched the man she had grown to love fall to his knees at the Dark Lord’s feet. Soon, she was positively wailing and screaming while Ron and Percy did their best to hold her back. Severus had refused to do something the new ruler had asked and was instantly given the Cruciatus curse briefly. She watched as he lay twitching on the floor, his body spent from the few moments holding off whatever the curse had thrown at him. She went to hit the wall with her arms in frustration. Her first hit collided with the solid mass and instantly her wrist hurt. 

The pain coursed through her like waves, crashing between bones and settling into a dull ache, but it helped draw the Dark Lord’s attention away from the man who looked like he could take no more. She clenched her fists again and made as if to break through the wall, however a body was now between her and the stone, she looked up to see Charlie wincing in pain. Practically throwing Percy off, she growled and drew her wand instead, pointing it at the lump that was in her way. Bill also produced his, but kept it low to his sides so as not to frighten the girl furthur.  
“Get out of the way!”  
“What will you do? Blow your way through?” Charlie rubbed at his chest. It hadn’t exactly hurt, dragons hit harder, but there was a dull ache and he felt the need to cough.  
“Snape’s clever, he’ll have warded the room, not just the doorway.” George helped Percy back up who actually seemed to be genuinely hurt from the momentum of the fall. He winced as he stood on one of his legs and took to leaning on george. 

She felt bad, of course, but Severus was in there and he was in more pain than Percy. She began pointing her wand towards the walls between her and her man. Nothing would stand in her way. Her lips began forming the words when Lucius rounded the corner and her wand was out of her hand.  
“I will not have my home ruined.” The silence around the small group was deafening, Hermione’s sobs had stopped in favour of glaring at the Malfoy, a man who had potentially robbed her of the chance of stopping the torture her lover endured. 

Suddenly, a shuffling broke the silence and all heads turned to see Severus attempting to stand. Caring not for the wards, that may be able to destroy her body had they still been up, she ran to him and was pleased to find she stayed in one piece. She reached for him and he attempted to push her away but she stood firm, helping him to the sofa.  
“You have a death wish, woman.”  
“Oh, you’ve noticed?” She was glad that neither of them had lost their easy nature despite the happenings. He offered her a small quirk of the lips which further reassured her. Behind them, the Dark Lord ordered Lucius to clear the area. 

“If you are done with these silly games, Severus.” The man in question threw a protective arm over his witch. “You were not picked to be by my side because of your flare for dramatics. Leave that to women and muggles.” The silence that surrounded the three of them filled the space like foam. Hermione could feel it expand around each person, her heart quickening as the area seemed to close around her. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, she looked to Severus for help, but he was still regaining his breath from the torture he had just received. To everyone else, he would have looked like the last few minutes had been simply a temporary annoyance, but small things betrayed his true thoughts; such as the way he stared through an object rather than at it, or the way his inhale took a moment to sit in his chest before its release. 

“Will you tell me what’s going on?” Her voice was soft but impatient in his ear, willing him to hear through the calm tones. He took a breath as if to speak but the other wizard cut in before him.  
“I’m going to be a godfather.” The grin on his face turned Hermione’s stomach, who ever had agreed to this sick fucker being their child’s godparent was seriously messed up in the head. She knew that he would not look after or care for the child. He would not want to be on call when the child had been a little shit. He would not come round simply to watch the youngster while his friend… The Dark Lord has friends?

“To whom should I offer my congratulations?” Voice sounding steady, she allowed herself a small amount of pride. She felt the sturdy form stiffen beside her,  
“My Lord, if I may?” After nodding the other man sat and watched the scene play before him. Instantly the witch’s heart fell through to her toes and she almost felt her blood run cold - something was wrong. There was not usually a reason for the Dark Lord to deny himself what he had so far seemingly enjoyed. Severus’s words drew her back to him as he twisted to face her more, though not letting the other wizard leave his eyeline. “Hermione, I am not sure how it happened, and in some way I do not care, but we are going to be parents.”

The words ran through her head again and again while she looked into her lover’s eyes. The deep, dark pools of knowledge seemed scared. Frightened for the future but for different reasons than ever before. Suddenly she could feel all the emotions in one go and battled to work out which one to address first. Her breathing quickened but it felt like no air reached her lungs, her mouth went like sandpaper, yet saliva filled it. She tried to swallow the contents but her throat constricted painfully and would hardly work. The only thing that grounded and steadied her was the man watching her with now sympathetic eyes. When her vision began to bur she closed her senses off and shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Searching through her memory, she tried to find the point that this could have happened. She wanted to be able to remember how her life had lead to this moment, needed to know what had made her life such a shambles. Obviously, she was not looking for an exact date as there had been a number of times when they had shamelessly enjoyed one another's bodies to their full extent - but she had taken the potion so…  
The potion. She dropped her contraceptive when Ginny released her arm.  
“I’m so stupid.” She did not expect an answer to her soft whisper, so when his voice answered her with a strong volume and soothing tone, her eyes flew wide to focus on his bleary figure.  
“No, you are an insufferable-know-it-all. Perhaps a little dim at times, but a know-it-all nonetheless.” A small sob left her body as he pulled her into him. She could hardly stop herself remembering the words the Dark Lord had spoken that night at Spinner’s End… Her lover squeezed her harder. He remembered them too. 

That action, along with his words, managed to trample some of her worries. She would not be facing this alone. For a start, Severus Snape had learned what running from mistakes meant and the harm that those actions could cause. He was not not a man to shirk the duty he had, he had endured enough hardships to know that nothing came without graft and determination. Hermione hoped this would not be a duty, or if it was then at least one they could live to experience. He said he loved her and suddenly his words did not feel enough reassurance for the uncertainty of the future. Their future no longer held just them, but another small life - a small life that the Dark Lord wanted to connect himself to. Where would her Wizard stand when their family needed something against his commander’s wishes?

The only thing she had not felt to question was whether she wanted the child. This infant would be from both herself and her lover, a man who needed a muggle newspaper to start his day right, a man whose mind was so brilliant that he sometimes forgot to take care of himself, a man who held her as if she was the most delicate of flower… a man who she loved more than anyone else. She felt under no illusion that the child would not make her tear her hair out, and that she would doubtless find herself snacking on a chocolate bar having deduced the best hiding place based on light and height (even when all she wanted was a little peace). The infant would be a complete physical form of their love for one another that would last over a lifetime. She could see both her and Severus sitting at the dining table with homework from school, or a cauldron brewing something the wizard deemed to be beginner (but was really two or three years above their little one’s knowledge). She wanted it all - this so far faceless and nameless child - and slid a hand about her stomach protectively. 

How could she let the Dark Lord have access to something so precious - how could her lover put their offspring in danger? A dawning railed on her, there was some hope Severus had rejected his Master’s demand and that was why he had been tortured before her. Surely he would not let their child be damaged in such a way by a man who ruthlessly killed and tortured people to his will - his ‘friends’ included. How could either of them trust their bundle of joy with the darkest wizard known to living man?

“My Lord, if I may?” Though her thoughts had seemed to have gone on for long minutes as she battled with herself, only seconds had passed since Severus last spoke. The Dark Lord surveyed the couple before sighing,  
“Speak freely this time, Severus. I suppose no true secrets should be held amongst friends.” He attempted a smile aimed at them, and though the face appeared boyish, Hermione’s stomach churned. She knew that on his serpentine face, the same expression would be construed as a sneer.  
“Then, sir, I will be so bold as to ask why you believe you would make a good caretaker of our child if anything happens to myself or my witch?” The face grimaced and she had to turn away, into her man’s chest, to fight of the horrific thoughts going through her head. “For that is exactly what you are asking to be, My Lord.”  
“Then I suppose it is no use telling you that I already have a daughter of my own.”

Hermione paled at the thought. God knows what the girl looked like. She felt Severus’s chest move and was surprised to hear a sigh fall from his lips. Looking up at her lover, there was something in his expression that she never thought she would see for Voldemort - the man who killed Lily Evans. Severus almost seemed worried for him, and his words only confirmed it,  
“Why did you not tell me?”  
“I was nearing 70 and forgot the contraceptive charm… embarrassment, I suppose. I never wanted it… but honestly, Severus, fuck duelling witches over some brat’s existence.” She was then even more concerned to see that her wizard chuckled at the others statement. “Rudo can’t have any and Bas uses -” turning her head slightly at the casual use of nicknames, she saw another grimace settle on his young features before he continued, “condoms.” When Severus looked blankly back at his master the wizard continued, “muggle contraption - bloody things. Some bastard mudblood took some to azkaban claiming … A I DS.” 

The pull to impart her knowledge was too much for and she chimed in to their conversation, sliding herself closer to her headmaster as if for protection.  
“It’s AIDs, an immunity problem within the muggle community that’s sexually transmitted.”  
“Quite, girl.” He seemed not to mind her interruption and as he continued his tale, “so you see, I am the only one. Bella birthed the bastard here and then, well… it went away.”  
“Away, my Lord?”  
“Yes. I complained at the thing’s crying half a year ago and I have not seen it since.” Hermione paled. “If it makes you feel better, mudblood, I can ask for the child back.” She drew a shuddery breath at his words and Severus held her tighter.  
“My Lord, I do believe this is not helping her stance on the matter.”  
“Women are so complex. What is the issue? I am a father, am I not?”

Hermione wondered how to respond without invoking anger. Would he be object to her positions on fatherhood? Severus had explained how sometimes he required a more physical demonstration of what love entailed - and was being a father not just another way of loving someone? With a look to her wizard, the Dark Lord signalled for her to continue.  
“Biologically you are a father, sir. No more. Being a true parent requires more than genetics.” the man quirked an eyebrow, clearly not understanding, “You should love and take care of your child. They are your offspring and you should wish to provide for them, care for them, share their joy… perhaps attempt to take their sorrows.” She watched as the brows furrowed. There was one more thing she could try…

“Lily and James Potter. Those two, to me, signify the exact essence of parenting. They did everything they could to protect their child through love, and though Harry died at the end of it all…” She took a moment to bite her tongue and quell the emotions stirring within her. “He died having had a life, and that was something Harry was probably grateful for at the end.”  
“You’re telling me that that squalling babe should be with me?” Hermione considered this for a moment before feeling confident enough to sit up, though she never let go of Severus’s hand.  
“I am saying you should want her here.” The Dark Lord’s eyes rolled before he looked to the person next to her.  
“This is another Nagini thing, correct?” Severus nodded but added,  
“However, this time that need to protect may not stem from the fact that they are your key to survival.” He nodded. 

The three stayed quiet for a while. They watched each other, mostly Hermione studied the Dark Lord. She still did not understand his claim in all of this. Their eyes locked and she realised her mistake as he probed her mind.  
“I want. That should be enough.” She very quickly went back to leaning on the strong form next to her. “Einstein once told me that to be a true leader you must be chosen and that being chosen would not happen through the assault of the people. Being your child’s godfather will assure folk that I have good will and a sense of…” he scrunched up his features which almost made her wince, “love and remorse for how it got this far.” Suddenly cross, Hermione sat bolt upright and glared at the man across the way from her.  
“I will not let you use my child for political gain.”  
“You will. Or you will conveniently die in childbirth so I can parade it around and explain to the masses how I took the slack for the Golden Trio’s only offspring. How Potter’s best friend’s baby is partially in my care. You have very little place in my plans after birthing and I will not hesitate to slaughter you for disobedience.” 

Though the Dark Lord was sat, and his head probably no higher than her own, Hermione felt the room shrink with his very presence. She felt miniscule and her heartbeat increased, giving her the adrenaline to run and protect not only herself but her baby - Severus’s baby. She had begun to think that the man's insanity had calmed, civilly talking with a muggleborn and allowing the headmaster, and to some extent her, to speak freely of the concerns. Perhaps his mind had a defensive throw when it seemed someone would disobey, a way to cut the lions head off before it bit. She tried to take a breath but the pressure in the room seemed to deny her lungs the chance of oxygen. She tried to think but her mind was fogging. Somewhere around her, she could hear voices growing louder and shouting but was unable to make out the words. Her head swam and everything started to blur furthur. 

She opened her eyes again to find the Dark Lord hovering over her with crystal clear clarity. The world was focused on him, and small details, like how her head was on her Wizard’s lap, were quickly dismissed in favour of guessing this new ruler’s next move. His red eyes were focused solely on her though she felt no push into her mind when their gazes locked. The look was earning him nothing and, yet again, she could only wonder at his reasoning for doing the things he did.  
“You will birth Severus’s child, Harry Potter’s famous mudblood, and if you deny me my rights to it… You will suffer consequences that would have been yours anyway. I would delight in your blood running through my fingers, unable to taint wizarding kind again.” His face twisted into a smile and he righted himself slightly, looking to Severus now too, “I will expect to see you at Hogwarts soon. There is much to be done before Hogwarts reopens in September.” He left the room and could still be heard as he spoke to someone unknown.

A familiar hand was placed over her eyes which she closed instinctively,  
“It shouldn’t have happened like this.” She smiled despite the situation and placed a hand on her stomach, the expression only widened when his hand joined hers. A long thumb rubbing over the fabric on her shirt.  
“But it did.” She laced his fingers with hers and pulled their hands to her mouth, placing a kiss to one of his fingers. Her eyes remained closed. Though their bond had grown and she had seen tears roll from his eyes many times, she knew that Severus would not want her to see him as he was now. He would cast it as a weakness, though she thought otherwise, and would not deem now the time to impart his fears onto her. “Can we go home now, please?”

For the first time that day, the smile that graced Severus’s lips was genuine. Finally the girl had called his father’s house on Spinner's End home. Even though life was once again terrifying, a sense of contentment settled low in his belly that simply could not be contained. He placed a kiss to her forehead that barely seemed there at all before swatting her arm.  
“Move then, girl.”

 

*****

 

George was tapping his foot on the stairs nearest the morning room as he waited for the monitoring charm to go off. Focusing hard, he took a deep breath and mentally ran through the lists of why this would be a good idea - suddenly the sensor buzzed in his ear and he raced down the corridor to catch up. His mind seemed slower than his feet or his body as he tactlessly called out to the man in front of him.  
“Hey, Tort!”

The other wizard turned to face him and George had to practically skided to a halt incase he collided with him.  
“I am in no laughing mood Mr. Weasley.”  
“That’s my father, sir, George is the name.” He waited for his brother to say ‘Fred’s his game’ but when it never came he stuck his hand out anyway. It was met with distaste and a look of disgust so he pulled it back and resisted the urge to wipe it, knowing it was clean. “I find myself of mind to join your ranks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully youre enjoying still. It would be wonderful if you could leave a comment or review. 
> 
> Thank you for your support <3
> 
> End edit 09.02.19   
> I have spent the last two days unable to do any work, because of this I will be posting the next chapter late on the 12.02.19 GMT. Sorry for inconvinience guys, I have been really sick recently and unable to cope with screens of any kind. Thank you for your patience.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter only briefly mentions LM/AW
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long to get up such a short chapter! I wanted to do more but have not been ble to find the energy...  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

“You do, now, do you?” George swallowed the lump he suddenly found in his throat. The red eyes that finally and fully looked at him were of such intensity that he wondered how anyone ever said no to the man. Though not of his father’s orientation, he doubted he would refuse if told to expose himself or suck cock for him. The gaze was so powerful he would not have denied the Dark Lord anything.   
“I do, sir.”  
“You may elaborate as we walk.” The man took off at some speed down the corridor and the redhead had to jog to keep up. 

“Life is not fair.” He looked to the red eyed man expecting him to nod but no form of acceptance came. “My brother died at the battle -”  
“Then why not seek revenge on your own terms.”  
“I am. An explosion took my best card in the game of life and I want to push back with both hands.” George was already ranting and looking angrily at his own clenched fists, he missed the small wry smile appear on the other mans face. “I no longer want to be on the losing side. All I got was heartbreak and a family who only remember my name because my other part is dead. I... want people who will value what I can do - not just look to me to provide them with jokes and stupid frivolity that I have no mood for any more!” 

He had not realised how loud he became until a body pressed him into the wall. His breath left him in a rush from the force as the cold seeped through his clothes. A long and slender finger pressed against his mouth.   
“Oh, brazen Weasley. Dear George, I cannot accept you.” The Dark Lord must have seen the pain in his eyes from yet another rejection. “Now, stop that kicked puppy look.” The finger moved and the smooth hand cupped his chin. Unsure how to react, the redhead simply listened. “You are property already to Lucius and bear his mark. However - look at me - you also bear mine. What you can do is up to your master but I would welcome any who have my brand into my lair.” 

George had not changed his expression and the Dark Lord found it frustrating, yet beguiling. He was quite like his sister in a few ways, and these found him being drawn into the circle of privacy that the redhead had erected around himself. They had a similar drive for attention, however, while Ginevra took and demanded, this one waited and asked. He realised that they both had a firm love for family, the two just dealt with it differently. While the girl chose to lean back on any that surrounded her, this boy had become so used to only relying on one person who was no longer here. His whole life had been him and his brother, and now he was lost, and the New Ruler felt … he was not sure what he felt. A need… A want?

George was shocked as a cheek brushed his and lips ghosted his ears.   
“Talk to Lucius about allowing you at the next meeting. I would relish you there, Brazen Weasley.” The sharp nip to his remaining earlobe hurt, it throbbed and continued to do so even after the Dark Lord had released him and strode off down the hallways shouting for Lucius to let him back to the castle. 

The redhead slumped down the wall to re-evaluate what had just happened. He had just asked the Dark Lord to become a Death Eater - as planned- and he had not been rejected, and that had not been a part of the plan. More than that, he had openly been offered to come to a meeting. On top of that the Bloody Dark Lord BIT his ear! His only remaining ear… He groaned as he realised what that did to him. Though it hurt, there was something else that bugged him more; the erection growing in his pants. 

This was the first time he had felt anything other than anger, sadness or worry in the month since the battle. He was beginning to think that all other emotions had left him - deserted him, just like his brother had. He let the lust wash over him and for the first time relished in letting another person take control of his life. Ever since he was young people had been telling him what to do, what to wear, how he should act, even who he was. He was fed up of being Fred and George when Fred was no longer able to play his part, heck, George realised he wasn’t able to play his part in the juvenile twin act anymore either. He wanted control again, but relinquishing that to the Dark Lord seemed less of a loss than he thought. 

His brain in swirls, he pushed off the wall with a groan and shifted his trousers. The memory safely tucked away for later, he went off looking for Lucius to talk to him about the next Death Eater meeting, finding him shutting the doors to the Manor with a grunt.   
“Hey, Mr. Malfoy, can we have a chat?” The blond turned and eyed him for a second before speaking,   
“George.” The redhead ground his teeth. Yet another one, he realised, who only knew which Weasley he was because his twin died. “What about?”  
“Well,” Suddenly he felt rather shy and wondered if the blond would act as his dad would if it was him that needed to be spoken to. He called his Gryffindor spirit and plowed on, “I want to come to the next meeting you lot have.” Lucius scoffed at him.   
“I’m glad you are taking an interest in Politics, but I rather like my sex life. Besides, you have to be invited -”  
“I spoke to Voldemort and he said I could go.”

The silence hung in the air. Though Lucius had said it, really he was glad that George had chosen to ignore the comment about his activities with the boy’s father. He meant it, knowing Arthur would easily go without the nightly pleasures in favour for keeping his children out of the way of the Dark Lord, but he hadn’t really meant to be so bold about it. He shook his head at george and had to release a lung full of air before he screamed, yet again, about the stupidity of the Weasley clan.   
“First of all, you will watch the way you talk about him. ‘Voldemort’ is disrespectful and rude, I will not hear you call him that again.” George nodded eagerly, ready to learn all that Lucius was willing to give. “Secondly, You will always have a Lord or Master in the name you address him with. Lastly, you will not ask me about this again.” George looked on in shock as Lucius whirled away from him. He grasped the taller man’s elbow.  
“No! ‘Lord’ Voldemort said I could go and I bloody well want to.” 

Lucius sighed, he could only do so much in way of protection. Spying an open door and hearing some chattering he looked to the younger again,   
“In that case, we will discuss this in more detail in private. Would you like your father in attendance, or will you listen to me like the man you should be?” George bid him to lead the way. Taking that as not needing the Weasley Patriarch to exaggerate or over react, he strode off to a room which was very rarely used. 

Watching the Weasley stare unabashedly at the rooms interior unsettled him. The whole room seemed out of place for the manor which was usually covered with stone flooring or carpet and decorated plainly in rooms of social use. This particular space had a wooden panel flooring with a circle painted in the mid and sets of gobstones of different colours placed in each corner of the room on trays. The walls, though stone, had lashings of multi-coloured ink across them, Lucius wondered if this was perhaps the most awfully decorated and most neglected room in the whole Manor. Then again, he admitted, scrubbing it clean would be a fruitless task, even for house elves. There were shades of green, red, blue, purple, yellow, brown and some lashings of black plastered across the room, the only part clean was the floor.

“Do you play?” George was so quiet in his awe that Lucius had trouble hearing him.   
“Yes. My Grandfather asked for this room when he played Gobstones competitively while at Hogwarts. He, my father, myself, and Draco have all used used this space for enjoyment. More to the point, do you play?”  
“Champ of the family.” The redhead puffed his chest out, proud of the title. This was one of the few things that he could best even Fred in and he revelled in it. “So, were these supposed to be house colours?”  
“We don’t have Hufflepuffs here much.” He sighed, “guess even that’s changed now. Pick your colour.” Levitating the purple set to him, George changed the ink to a sandy brown that bordered orange.   
“Jack stone?”  
“If you insist.” Lucius collected the green set and sat on the wooden panels. Copying him, the redhead sat opposite while the blond spelled more rings onto the floor with a wave of his wand. They placed a bright blue one in the middle and Lucius started. 

Each first turn was taken in silence. Both getting relatively near and providing new targets to push out of the ring. Neither were squirted first round as they landed either side the middle stone, Lucius aimed his next one as he spoke, “what makes you want to be in these meetings?” Noticing the tension in the room, he added, “calmly, if you will.” The Gobstone was launched and it knocked George’s one clean out of place, skidding back to its current owner. The one in its place squirted the Redhead with it’s Green ink, lightly coating the button down shirt he wore.   
“I hope that’s washable.” He looked at his shirt with a sigh, he knew it was against the rules to wipe and clean an inked shirt while in the midst of a game. Lining up his next shot he continued, “To be honest, there’s lots of different reasons… Mostly I think it’s just a need to be apart of something where I am me and not George from Fred and George, pranksters extraordinaire.”

He released his shot, knowing it would ring true and watched on with twinkling eyes as he waited for the pristine and impeccable Malfoy to be splattered with ink. However, a simple wave of his hand was all it took for the blonde to project a shield which knocked the splatter to the walls, leaving the blond in perfect condition.  
“No!” George started, looking furious, “That’s bad game conduct.”  
“Ah, but it is not against the rules. You may not clean your inked shirt, however, no where in the rules does it say I cannot shield my shirt from inking. It is simply a slight hole in the game’s logic -”  
“Cheating MALFOY!”   
“Calm down, Weasley. I simply wish to converse with you.” Both men’s focuses drifted to the ink filled orbs in their hands before he continued, still unable to make eye contact, “have you thought about doing something else that gives you a sense of community?”

The next shot was loosed and George was prepared. He erected a shield and made it bounce the green ink back at the other wizard’s light grey shirt. Though it was barely visible, the redhead started to think he could see the other’s blood boil,  
“Calm down, Malfoy. You only wanted to talk to me.” In an attempt to stop things from escalating, the young Weasley mimicked the tone he had just heard and put his hands in front of him, like taming a beast in Hagrid’s class.  
“You will not do that again.”  
“No. I won’t, but I get to shield myself too. We play this on level ground.”  
“We always have done. You could have protected yourself from the start.” 

George simply huffed and rolled his next shot before continuing,   
“What would possibly give me a sense of community while trapped in this Manor?”  
“I hear your brother wants to start up some Quidditch related fun.”  
“I will beat with no other.”  
“Perhaps a chaser. Draco has asked your father and I to be the Keepers.” George snorted. The Gobstone game quite forgotten. Arthur Weasley was by no means bad on a broom, however, his Quidditch left much to be desired. It was obvious his father was more of a spectator. The few times he had seen the man actively play was while he taught each of the children and he missed every quaffle, bludger, and snitch. Of course he would always come off the brooms and complain that they ‘simply weren’t made to take the extra weight’ or ‘well, I had to give you a chance’!

Lucius caught George’s smile and he did so in return. Suddenly the young Weasley looked more like his father when he was that age. Of course, that was the age when William Weasley made his appearance and though sleep was seldom found and clean shirts and muslin cloths were running low, Arthur always had a smile on his face. He had seen the photos and heard the stories as he passed by the little desk the redhead had kept in the ministry. The blond remembered the delighted smile plastered all over his face as he discovered a stack of muslin cloths that no one could recall quite how they found their way on to his seat. Yes, it was worth the money. 

Remembering where he was, Lucius pulled himself from the memory to find the redhead glowering at him.   
“I don’t see why you’re smiling.”  
“Memory. Look, George, I care about your happiness. Seeing you smile like that -”  
“The only thing you ever cared for was your bloodlines and your power. As long as you had -”  
“I care for my son, I care for your father, and by Merlin, George, I care about his children too.”  
“You never did! You hated us.”  
“No. I never hated any Weasley. Ever.” Both men had puffed up their chests and neither was prepared to back down. The redhead was forced to remember how Lucius had not only taken them in but protected them in the past month. He relented a little.  
“Blood Weasleys.”  
“I didn’t hate your mother, George. I envied her. She had everything I wanted and I blessed her for doing a job I couldn't. She gave him you and your siblings, that's something I certainly could not.” The redhead looked to the grain on the floor, suddenly finding it interesting. “I have always been jealous of your mother, but I simply do not have the right parts to take her place. I have cared about every Weasley your father has ever made, including you.”

George had heard enough. He rolled his orbs over the floor in defiance and headed for the door to the room.  
“You would have been enough for dad. Love has always been enough for him. I want more. I am going to the next meeting, whenever it is. ‘Lord’ Voldemort said I can. I will.” He slammed the door on his way out. This conversation had left Lucius with a lot to think through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> All your support is amazing.


End file.
